Esperanzas y Miedos
by Ginny-chanX
Summary: Hinata es la chica nueva en un instituto en el que rápidamente llama la atención. En un día común y corriente, conoce a un chico que sólo provoca odio en ella...¿La vida dispone las cosas así?
1. Desde cero

Hinata Hyugga observó como tiritaban sus manos a medida que se acercaba a la puerta del salón. El pasillo estaba vacío, sabía que llegaba tarde, pero aún así, no quería entrar. No podía controlar el remolino de pensamientos desatados dentro de ella, todo anudado a nervios e impaciencia.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que afrontarlo, no podía quedarse parada ahí esperando a que el día terminara. Inhaló aire sonoramente y sin pensarlo dos veces, giró la manilla de la puerta.

Segundos más tarde, se asomó por la puerta cautelosamente y en menos de un segundo vio muchas cabezas dirigiendo sus miradas hacía ella. Se sonrojó al instante, sintiéndose torpe.

- Profesor , ¿puedo pasar? - Preguntó casi en susurro, no podía estar más avergonzada para ese momento - Lamento la demora.

El profesor, un hombre de unos treinta años, la miró de manera simpática. Al menos a Hinata le relajó ver que parecía estar de buen humor.

- Claro, pasa - Se dirigió hacía ella invitándola a pasar hacía el interior de la sala con un gesto de manos.

Hinata caminó torpemente, sintiéndose paranoica al ver como toda la clase le puso los ojos encima. Quería creer que era producto de su imaginación, pero al dirigir pequeños vistazos a algunas personas dentro de la sala, se daba cuenta de que su teoría no podía ser cierta.

El profesor tomó suavemente a Hinata de un brazo, dejándola parada al frente de todos.

Un pánico escénico la embargó de tal manera que sentía el latido de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos. Quería desaparecer a toda costa de ahí.

- Bueno, está a la vista que tenemos una nueva adquisición - El profesor miró a Hinata con una sonrisa, pero ella estaba tan petrificada que apenas si lo notó - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hi..Hinata Hyugga ... Uchiha - Respondió para su sorpresa, estaba convencida de que no iba a ser capaz de articular ni una sola palabra de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Y bien, Hinata, ¿de donde vienes?

- Vengo desde el instituto que está en el norte - El profesor pareció no entenderle - Fue como una especie de traslado, como es la misma cadena de colegios sólo me movieron aquí.

El profesor asintió. Hinata se sintió tonta después de haberle dado tal explicación.

- Veamos, Hinata - Comenzó a remover sus dedos, como si estuviese tramando algo - Tengo que asignarte un puesto, déjame ver… - Lanzó una mirada periférica a lo largo de todo el salón, Hinata vio que habían dos lugares vacíos que podían estar disponibles para ella.

Rogaba en su interior que no la dejaran con una persona terrible o insoportable.

- Ve hacia la tercera fila, en el penúltimo asiento, al lado de la señorita Haruno - Hinata dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia el lugar que el profesor le dijo y ubicó a la chica de la cual hablaba. Tenía cabello Corto rosa junto con ojos jade que ahora miraban a Hinata de forma fija.

Esto la cohibió aún más, pero intentó caminar lo más relajada posible evadiendo las miradas de las personas que estaban en los asientos delanteros. Al llegar a su correspondiente puesto, puso su mochila despreocupadamente sobre la mesa al igual que muchos de sus compañeros y se sentó. El profesor continuó hablando y Hinata miró a las personas que ahora la rodeaban con algo de timidez.

- Hola - La chica que estaba a su lado era la que rompía el hielo, y se quedó pensando en algo - ¿Te gusta que te digan Hinata o prefieres un apodo?

- No.. solo Hinata - añadió.

- Bueno, yo me llamo Sakura Haruno - Le sonrió de manera amigable y Hinata supo de inmediato que le simpatizaba - Ella se llama Ino - Dijo señalando a una chica detrás suyo que miraba a Hinata con curiosidad - Y el es Sai - Hinata se giró sobre su asiento parea ver detrás suyo, y al lado de Ino, a un chico que la miraba con simpatía.

Parecían buenas personas, Hinata esperaba que estas primeras impresiones fueran acertadas.

- Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Tú eres pariente de Sasuke Hyugga Uchiha? - Consultó con cautela Ino. Habló como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera algo malo. A Hinata le pareció introvertida.

- Es mi hermano - añadió con serenidad. Ya estaba preparada para esa pregunta, de hecho, estaba segura que en el momento en que dijo su apellido, todos los de la clase ya la habían asociado a Sasuke.

- Ah, pensé que sonaría estúpido preguntarlo porque quizás eran perfectos extraños - Ino tenía un aspecto Introvertido que llamó la atención de Ginny, simplemente le sonrió.

En su fuero interno, Hinata intentaba no pensar demasiado en Sasuke y hablar de el como si fuera un tema ajeno, sino comenzaría a deteriorar su estado de ánimo. No quería ser etiquetada como "La hermanita de Uchiha".

- ¿Qué te ha parecido todo? - Sai era quien hablaba esta vez. Hinata meditó un instante la pregunta para elegir correctamente sus palabras.

- No lo sé, recién llegué - Miró sus dedos mientras se dedicaba a hacer musarañas - Hay muchas cosas distintas, por ejemplo en mi otro instituto nos sentábamos solos, no en pares. Tampoco teníamos una clase fija, sino que nos rotábamos, por lo que éramos generación.

Temía estar aburriéndolos con su respuesta, dado que estaba intentando no hacer algo mal su primer día. Dirigió una mirada a sus oyentes y aún parecían estar escuchándola atentos.

- ¿Qué te gusta? - Sakura tomó la palabra.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Cuales son tus gustos, que actividades te gustan… cosas por el estilo.

- Bueno… me gusta mucho la danza - A Hinata se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro - Y básicamente soy una persona común y corriente - resumió.

Justo en el momento en que Hinata terminó de hablar, el profesor alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

- Chicos, hay que ir al discurso - Avisó.

Se hicieron escuchar gritos de queja y aullidos de exageración. Hinata no comprendía nada.

- Sólo síguenos - Ino habló de manera cordial con Hinata.

Se quedó esperando a que los tres comenzaran a moverse, aún se sentía como el pez perdido en el océano.- ¿Qué es eso? - Miró a Sakura , quien era la más próxima a ella, para que le contestara.

- Oh, es solo una especie de bienvenida - Puso los ojos en blanco - Media hora de nuestras vidas perdida.

- Con eso eres oficialmente bienvenida - dijo en tono sarcástico Sai.

Todos comenzaron a caminar para salir hacia el pasillo.

Para Hinata todo parecía excesivamente nuevo, fue como si la sacaran de su rutina de un día a otro, así de brutal. Se sentía contenta de ver que hasta ese momento las cosas no habían resultado mal, tenía esperanzas de que este año fuera mejor, a pesar de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: los personajes de naruto ni esta historia son mios solo soy una pendeja q adapta esta historia ;) q se diviertan :)

El resto del día transcurrió de manera tranquila. Algunas personas se acercaron a Hinata para hacerle preguntas, incluyendo a Sasuke en varías de ellas. Sabía que eso iba a pasar aunque no lo quisiera, que su hermano fuera uno de los chicos más populares en ese lugar no ayudaba a que su apellido pasara desapercibido. Pero estaba contenta. Las personas la habían recibido de manera cálida, encontrándose algo más cómoda después de charlar un poco. Ya estaba ansiosa de ver que le depararía esta nueva experiencia.

Al momento de salir del instituto, Sakura se quedó esperándola para que se fueran caminando juntas, ya que descubrieron que solo vivían a tres calles de distancia. En serio que le agradaba mucho aquella Peli-rosa.

En el camino, iban conversando de cosas no muy importantes.

- ¿Ya viste el horario? - Preguntó a Hinata.

- Si - Apenas se lo entregaron, ella había comenzado a leerlo - Es extraño que acá Francés ya no sea una asignatura, pero me agrada, porque de todas formas en el instituto anterior me iba pésimo en eso - Sonrió apesadumbrada.

- Tan sólo inglés ya me complica la vida, yo si que estaría perdida si francés fuera asignatura.

- Pero deben haber cosas que te gusten - Hinata había notado desde el primer momento que Sakura era una persona muy inteligente.

- Me encantan las asignaturas relacionadas a las ciencias - Sonrió - Siempre se me han dado de manera fácil.

Continuaron hablando del instituto, hasta que llegó una pregunta que hizo titubear a Hinata.

- Si Sasuke es tu hermano, y ha estado en el instituto desde que tengo memoria, ¿Por qué recién te cambiaron este año? - Sakura vio que Hinata bajó la mirada y se sintió entrometida - Lo siento, no creas que me gusta hurgar en asuntos o cosas por el estilo…

- No, no te preocupes - Hizo que Sakura dejara de disculparse - Es solo que nuestros padres se divorciaron hace dos años… Entonces mi Papá me llevó con el, y Sasuke se quedó con mi Mamá aquí. - Intentaba resumir su historia de manera que no sonara como el drama familiar que en verdad era - Papá ya extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke , entonces ese fue el motivo que la impulsó a volver aquí. Buscó un nuevo trabajo y bueno… aquí estoy. - Intentó sonreír de manera natural.

Lo cierto era que Hinata había omitido una parte de la verdad, contándole a Sakura sólo un motivo por el que se había cambiado de ciudad, sabiendo ella misma que había otro que obligó a su padre a trasladarla. Pero era justo esa parte de la historia de la que trataba de olvidarse, la parte que quería dejar atrás a toda costa.

Para su suerte, Sakura prefirió volver a hablar de temas más ligeros, hasta que llegó el momento en estaban frente a su casa.

- Bueno, esta es mi humilde morada - Sakura mostró su casa como si fuera un comercial. Era muy linda, de color azul muy claro, casi blanco. Tenía dos pisos y un jardín delantero decorado con todo tipo de flores, todas muy bien cuidadas.

- Vaya, es hermosa - Hinata sonreía mientras miraba la estructura.

Se despidió de Sakura y caminó las tres calles que le quedaban de manera lenta, sin apuros. Sacó su mp4 y al escuchar música, sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra y se desconectó de la realidad. Pensaba en lo bien que había ido todo, recordando como una cronología su día. Esperaba no haber dado una mala impresión a las personas con las que habló, sobre todo a Sakura, Ino y Sai. Le habían agradado muchísimo, esperando llegar a conocerlos más. Le impresionaba ver la manera en que le importaba la impresión que se habían llevado de ella, pero lo asociaba a factores que nadie más que ella conocía.

Al aproximarse a su casa, sacó de su mochila un gran llavero de peluche con sus llaves. Solamente eran dos, una para el portón delantero y ora para la puerta de entrada. Hinata adoraba el llavero de un zorro , había sido un regalo de su Madre y lo conservaba como un tesoro. A veces pensaba en como hubiera preferido vivir con su Madre antes que irse con su Padre.

Bloqueó su cabeza de cualquier tipo de pensamiento de esa índole, se había prometido a si misma que no iba a deprimirse ese día tan importante. Entró a su casa y subió a su pieza de manera automática, era su lugar favorito en el mundo, el único espacio privado que podía tener.

Su habitación era muy grande. La cama estaba en una esquina, dejando un amplio espacio para transitar. Hinata arrojó su mochila al suelo y tomó su guitarra, la cual estaba al lado de la cama. Se sentó y comenzó a tocar para relajarse. No tenía dudas de que aprender a tocar ese instrumento fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar, ya que la tranquilizaba mucho sin importar el caos que tuviera dentro de su mente.

Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que le comenzaron a doler los dedos y optó por ordenar un poco, ya que con todo el asunto de la mudanza aún le quedaban un par de cosas que arreglar.

Abrió su closet y sacó un gigantesco mural, el cuál estaba lleno de fotos y mensajes. Miró por todos lados para ver el mejor lugar donde podía colgarlo. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, pensando en que tendría que hacer una especie de "limpieza" de recuerdos. Era increíble como la vida cambiaba, y este era el caso de Hinata. Leía los mensajes sin entenderlos, y veía las fotos sin poder creer que distinto era todo. Que diferente era ella.

Se nubló de pensamientos de nuevo, odiaba esa melancolía que la embargaba desde hace tiempo, desde que supo que se marchaba. Ni siquiera era que extrañara su vieja vida, porque eso era lo que intentaba dejar atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

No quería pensar más en ello, pero era como si la persiguiera por más que tratara de evadirlo. Pensaba en el sentido de la frase "Comenzar de nuevo". Se sentía tonta, con tantas dudas existenciales y sin una respuesta a preguntas aparentemente sencillas.

Dieron las ocho de la tarde, y Hinata sintió que alguien entraba en la casa. No se movió de donde estaba, porque ya sabía quien era.

- ¿Hinata? - Sintió la voz de un Hombre que la llamaba desde el primer piso.

- Aquí estoy - Apagó su computador y bajó las escaleras.

Su padre sonrió al verla y le dio un fuerte abrazo cuando llego a donde estaba.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo - Tomó a Hinata de la mano para que la acompañara a la cocina. Su Papa parecía emocionadisimo, como si esperara grandes noticias.

Hinata se sentó en la mesa mientras su padre tomaba algunas cosas para hacer una improvisada cena.

- Estuvo excelente - Sonrió al recordar como resultó todo - Las personas aquí son distintas.

- Eso es lo importante - Su padre sonó conforme. - ¿Conociste a alguien?

- Si, a dos chicas que fueron muy consideradas conmigo, y a un chico que las acompañaba que también era simpático.

- Me alegro - Su padre se puso algo más serio - ¿Viste a sasuke?

- Sí, los de último año estaban sentados adelante en el discurso de bienvenida que nos dieron. Pero no me crucé con el en todo el día, porque los de mi curso están en el primer piso. La generación de sasuke esta en el piso de arriba.

- Ah - Su padre no tocó más el tema.

Hinata sabía que la apenaba el poco contacto que tenía con Sasuke. Desde que sus padres se habían divorciado, a su padre le había costado un mundo lograr que Sasuke hablara con el. Tenía la esperanza de que la mudanza cambiara esa situación. Hinata no estaba segura de eso, porque ni siquiera ella tenía una buena relación con su hermano mayor.

**hehehe espero que les este gustando =) y gracias para los que han dejado reviews :D**


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto ni esta historia me pertenece solo soy una humilde adaptadora de este fic **_

_**ahora : A LEER!**_

Cuando Hinata despertó a la mañana siguiente se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba ni la mitad de nerviosa de lo que había estado el día anterior. Lo "peor" ya había pasado.

El inicio de clases fue normal, Hinata comenzó a conocer a los profesores, todos mostrando una muy buena disposición al momento de recibirla. Sakura, Ino y Sai seguían siendo participes del proceso de "adaptarla" y no podía estar más contenta de haber encontrado un grupo de personas, que al parecer, tenían una calidad humana excelente.

Aún se mostraba algo tímida cuando otros compañeros llegaban a hablarle para conocerla, pero intentaba mostrarse simpática para que no creyeran que no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

La clase de historia se le estaba haciendo eterna a Hinata, la verdad era que nunca le había agradado siquiera esa asignatura. No encontraba la gracia a aprenderse miles de nombres, aunque no negaba que la historia si servía. Giró su cabeza para ver a Sakura, quien estaba mirando a la profesora concentrada, aunque apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano, señal de que estaba tan aburrida como ella.

Cuando tocó el timbre para que fueran a su rato libre de quince minutos, Hinata no podía estar más aliviada de que al fin terminara todo eso.

Sintió entonces que una música de guitarras comenzaba a sonar en el pasillo.

- ¿Y esa música? - Hinata se mostró interesada.

- Oh, los primeros días siempre hay presentaciones de algunas personas del instituto - Sai fue quien le contestó.

- Sí, son personas que escoge el profesor de coro para que muestren su talento musical -Ino parecía estar hablando con el vacío. A Hinata le llamaba la atención el marcado tono de voz de su amiga.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver? - Sakura notó que Hinata se moría de ganas de contemplar el espectáculo.

- De acuerdo - Hinata sonrió, le estaba agradando mucho este instituto. En el lugar en el que estaba antes, no se hacían presentaciones en el pasillo, debido a que los rectores eran muy tajantes en cuanto a lo que orden se refería, por lo que esos números estaba reservados para los actos.

Sakura y Hinata salieron hacia el pasillo, donde vieron que al final había una gran masa de gente. La voz que se escuchaba era de una chica, a la cual Hinata pudo ver a medida que se acercaba con Sakura.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó algo curiosa, ya que la chica no cantaba mal.

- Karin - Sakura levantó las cejas como si hablara de algo muy desagradable.

Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Asumió que Sakura debía tener algún motivo de peso para que no le agradara.

Estaba concentrada escuchando y mirando la presentación de Karin, cuando de pronto, al mirar al resto de las personas que estaba ahí, vio a Sasuke junto con los que suponía, eran sus amigos.

Como si se tratara de telepatía, su hermano mayor dirigió la mirada hacía el lugar en donde se encontraba y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata no estaba muy segura de que hacer, recién a esas alturas tenía un contacto directo con Sasuke. Su hermano levantó la mano en señal de saludo, a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera.

Karin terminó de cantar y se inundó de los aplausos de las personas que la rodeaban. Sakura solo aplaudió un par de segundos, y Hinata podía adivinar que era sólo por buena educación. Las personas volvieron a transitar en distintas direcciones, y justo en el momento en que ella y Sakura iban a regresar a su sala, sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Es que ya no saludas, engendro? - Un chico De pelo negro azulado le dirigía una sonrisa algo irónica.

Con algo de torpeza, ambos se abrazaron un rato. Hinata se sentía extraña, hacía muchos meses que no veía a Sasuke, y estas eran circunstancias de lo más extrañas.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó a su hermano.

- Todo en orden, ¿Qué tal todo en tu primer día?

- Bastante bien, gente simpática, profesores simpáticos - Sasuke bufó cuando Hinata terminó de decir esto - ¿Qué? - Preguntó divertida.

- Espera unos meses antes de emitir un juicio de los profesores - Sasuke se rió. Por supuesto que debía llevarse mal con gran parte de ellos, el hermano de Hinata no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo de orden del mundo.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, o te las verás feo con las autoridades escolares - Hinata no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermano, aunque no fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, por supuesto que lo quería y deseaba que estuviera bien.

- No te preocupes, yo se lo que hago hermanita - Le guiñó un ojo, ante lo que ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Es así como conquistas a las chicas? - Si había algo que Sasuke tenía claro, era la reputación de galán que su hermano tenía en el instituto.

- En parte - admitió Sasuke.

- hey, Sasuke, ¿vienes o no? - Alguien interrumpía la conversación de los dos hermanos. Los peli-azules se dieron vuelta a observar quien era, y Hinata pudo apreciar a un chico alto, con cabello Rubio desordenado y ojos azules, con una bandana con un dibujo de un espiral en la frente. Se sintió irritada por el tono antipático que empleó aquél extraño.

- Debo irme, salúdame más a menudo para que no olvides mi existencia - Sasuke estaba tratando de arreglar su relación con Hinata. Eran muy distintos, pero tenía la esperanza de que un día podrían decir que se llevaban realmente bien.

- Lo juro por la garrita - Sasuke rió ante el comentario de su hermana.

Se despidieron y siguieron sus caminos. Hinata observó como se alejaba, para darse cuenta posteriormente que el chico de cabello Rubio la estaba analizando de los pies a la cabeza con mirada arrogante. Hinata le dirigió una mirada fulminante, ante lo cual el muchacho solo apartó su vista y se alejó con Sasuke hacía otro lugar.

Hinata se dio media vuelta y volvió con Sakura, quien se quedó parada esperándola a que terminara de hablar con su hermano.

- Lamento la demora - Temía que Sakura se hubiese sentido incómoda.

- No te preocupes, es tu hermano, tenían que saludarse tarde o temprano - sonaba relajada - Se parecen muchísimo, digo, al verlos a los dos frente a frente me pude dar cuenta de que tienen muchas cosas en común.

A Hinata le llamó la atención el comentario.

- ¿Qué cosas? - Inquirió

- Bueno, además del pelo, tienen exactamente las mismas expresiones en el rostro - Hermione estaba tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible - Cuando sonríen, por ejemplo, o cuando fulminan con la mirada a alguien - Miró a Hinata con sospecha marcada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se notó mucho la mirada de odio que le lanzaste a Naruto Namikaze, esa misma tiene tu hermano cuando está en desacuerdo con algo.

- Era inevitable no hacerlo, era un tipo desagradable - Hinata necesitaba decirlo.

- Tampoco me agrada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano mira así a la gente cuando algo le desagrada?

Sakura pareció incómoda por la pregunta, y Hinata pudo percatarse de ello. No cualquiera se fijaba en detalles como esos. Pero justo en ese momento, Sai e Ino aparecieron detrás de ellas a charlar.

Naruto y Sasuke subían la escalera que los conducía al segundo piso, mientras que a su alrededor varias chicas se giraban para echarles una mirada. No parecían percatarse de eso.

- Oye ¿La chica con la que hablabas quien era? -Preguntó Naruto.

- Era mi hermana menor -Sasuke sonaba contento después del encuentro que tuvo con Hinata. - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gustó? - Sasuke comenzó a reír.

- ¡Dios, no! - Naruto pareció ofendido con el comentario - Solo era una pregunta, no me ligo con familiares de mis amigos. - Estuvo a punto de decir "No me ligo con niñas prepotentes" pero supo callarse, ya que de haber dicho el comentario se hubiera metido en un gran problema.

- Si cambias de opinión, avísame - Sasuke estaba de tan buen humor que no paraba de bromear con Naruto, a quién el chiste no le hizo gracia.

Cuando Hinata despertó a la mañana siguiente se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba ni la mitad de nerviosa de lo que había estado el día anterior. Lo "peor" ya había pasado.

_**Y YA AHI ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA :) MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS Q HAN COMENTADO **_

_**: SABES? ME ALEGRA Q TE ESTE GUSTANDO CUANDO YO LO LEI ME ENAMORE! :) PERO ... ES TOY UN POCO COMPLICADA CON LO DE ADAPTARLO... TENGO Q HACER QUE HINATA TENGA 6 HERMANOS! SEIS! HEHEHEHE PERO NOLO DEJARE A MEDIAS :) **_

_**D-JK23: ES MUY MUY INTERESANTE! DESPUES SE VIENE UN ACCIDENTE... Y ASSSHHHH MUCHO SPOILER... :) **_

_**CHAUU! QUE BN Q LES ESTE GUSTANDO :D **_


	4. A segunda Vista

_**DISCLAIMER: NI LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NI ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE YO SOLO LA ADAPTO :D **_

_**AHORA! CHAN CHAN CHAN :**_

_**A LEER!**_

Hinata estaba haciendo deberes del colegio cuando su Padre llegó a casa.

- ¿Hinata? - Siempre la llamaba para asegurarse de que efectivamente estuviera. Ya era algo habitual para ella.

- Aquí - Respondió la aludida, sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno.

Sintió pasos en la escalera y por el rabillo del ojo vio la figura de su padre apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Bien - Hinata cerró su cuaderno para mirar a su PADRE directamente.

- Tu madre me llamó -hiashi sonó algo cortante - Me dijo que quería verte, y que si no tenías nada que hacer en lo que queda de tarde, que vayas a visitarla.

Hinata meditó unos instantes la proposición. Eran las nueve, pero conociendo a su madre, sabía que no le molestaría que fuera a darle una pequeña visita a esa hora. LA extrañaba mucho y se sentía egoísta por no ir a verla desde que entró al instituto.

- Voy - Dictaminó.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte? - hiashi era del tipo de padres que se inquietaba por cada mísera cosa.

- papá, no te preocupes, está solo a cinco calles.

- No vuelvas muy tarde - Dijo su padre resignado.

Cuando Hinata salió de su casa, empezó a pensar en muchas cosas. La entristecía mucho ver el estado en que estaba su familia. Sus padres tenían una relación cercana a lo profesional, más que nada por el tema del contacto con los hijos. Los que habían quedado en la cuerda floja con todo el tema del divorcio eran ella y Sasuke, dado que el resto de sus hermanos mayores ya eran hombres independientes, que estudiaban en distintas ciudades y que podían regular a su manera el asunto de las visitas.

Al momento de divorciarse, Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a perder a sus hijos y dejarlos a cargo de mikoto, la madre de Hinata. Se armó una pelea gigsu padreantesca que incluso llegó a tribunales, dictaminándose finalmente que sasuke se quedaría con su madre, y que Hinata tendría que irse con su padre. Fue una especie de "repartición equitativa".

La menor de los Hyuga aborrecía al mundo más a menudo desde que su familia se dividió. Le daban ganas de llorar al recordar lo hermosas y sencillas que eran las cosas cuando sus padres aún se amaban antes de volverse adictos al trabajo, lo confidente y cercana que era al resto de sus hermanos antes de que se marcharan, y en el caso de Sasuke, lo mucho que demostraban su amor de hermanos antes de que los separaran.

Cuando tocó la puerta, su madre fue quien le dio la bienvenida con un gigantesco abrazo. hinata le correspondió con entusiasmo, hace tres meses que no lo veía. Como era de esperarse, su madre le preguntó por el instituto. hinata le contó hasta los detalles más mínimos, sabiendo que su madre la escuchaba atento. Siempre se considero muy cercana a ella. Con su padre no era lo mismo.

- Te tengo un regalo - Su madre la miró con los ojos brillantes - Acompáñame a buscarlo.

hinatasubió con su madre al segundo piso. Le pidió que se quedara parada en el pasillo a esperarla mientras ella buscaba su obsequio. A ella le enternecía, y al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir culpable que su mamá tuviera ese trato con ella. Siempre que la veía después de mucho tiempo, le daba algún regalo. Más de una vez le dijo que no era necesario, pero Mikoto seguía insistiendo.

Mientras lo esperaba, se percató de unas voces masculinas provenientes de la habitación de saskue, donde la puerta estaba entreabierta, sin poder ver más que una franja del cuarto.

Hablaban tan fuerte que Hinata pudo escuchar, estaban discutiendo sobre fútbol. Inmediatamente apartó su atención, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba prestando atención a una de las charlas que tenía su hermano con sus amigos. En ese momento, su madre apareció de nuevo en el pasillo, con una caja de regalo entre las manos.

- Ábrelo - Estaba emocionada y expectante.

Hinatalo miró con algo de inseguridad y lo abrió lentamente. Al sacar el envoltorio, se encontró con una caja azul con textura sedosa, que le hizo recordar a un peluche. Movió la tapa y abrió la boca de asombro al ver lo que había dentro.

- mamá, por Dios… - Apenas podía hablar - Esta vez te excediste.

Sacó de la caja el hermoso collar de plata para observarlo mejor. Tenía como colgante un corazón que brillaba de manera elegante, y al mirarlo más de cerca, notó que era una especie de broche que se abría y que tenía un espacio adentro para colocar una foto.

- ¿Te Gustó? - La señora uchiha esperaba la respuesta de su única hija.

- ¿Qué si me gusto? - Ella elevó la voz - ¡Me encanta! - Y abrazó a su madre con entusiasmo.

El ruido de una puerta hizo que Mikoto y Hinata deshicieran el abrazo y dirigieran su mirada hacía el lugar de donde vino el sonido. Sasuke salió de su habitación con cara divertida.

- Hola, Hinata. Con razón sentía gritos, ya no me calzaba que fuera mamá - Su hermana sonrió ante el comentario - Hablando de eso, ¿porque gritaste?

Hinata señaló con su dedo el collar que estaba en su mano derecha. sasuke abrió un poco los ojos.

- Vaya, mamá, ya que estás siendo generosa en el tema de regalos, ¿me darías un auto propio? - sasuke sonrió de manera irónica y Mikoto lo miró con elocuencia. Tomó el collar de Hinata para mirarlo detenidamente, dándose cuenta del detalle de la foto - Aquí es donde pondrás la foto de tu próximo novio, ¿Verdad?

- Cállate - Le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Las bisagras de la puerta hicieron un nuevo sonido al ser giradas. Dos chicos salieron de la habitación de Sasuke, y Hinata pudo reconocer a uno de ellos. "Algo malo tiene que aparecer en los buenos momentos", pensó para sus adentros.

Los muchachos se acercaron a los tres uchiha , y al ver a Hinata las reacciones fueron distintas.

- Hola - Un chico castaño, alto , con unas marcas en la mejillas y con una resplandeciente sonrisa era quien saludaba a Hinata con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Tú eres la hermana de Sasuke?

Ella sólo asintió. Se impresionó al ver que un amigo de Sasuke le agradaba, ya que en sus pocos días en el instituto, había analizado a las juntas de su hermano y solo llegó a una conclusión… Eran personas que incomodaban incluso con su presencia.

Miró al otro chico, el de la bandana, quien simplemente le dedicó una breve seña de saludo. Ginny hizo lo mismo, pero apartando su mirada de el.

- Cielos Santo, Sasuke, presenta a los caballeros - Mikoto lanzaba una reprimenda a su hijo.

- De acuerdo… Hermosa damisela - Hinata puso los ojos en blanco por la voz teatral de Sasuke - Te presento a mis amigos. El es Kiba - El chico castaño miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa - Y el es Naruto - Éste apenas si le dirigió la mirada.

- Un gusto -Añadió Hinata, aunque en verdad la frase solo iba dirigida a Kiba.

- ¿Van a salir, chicos? - la señora uchiha era quien hablaba esta vez.

- Sí, vamos a dar una vuelta -Sasuke se despidió de su hermana con un abrazo, dado que sabía que no se quedaría hasta que el llegara. Kiba se despidió de Hinata nuevamente con un beso en la mejilla y el chico identificado como Naruto apenas le dirigió un frío y cortante "Adiós".

_**WIIIII CAP 4 UP! :D **_

_**prox capitulo; Desprecio:**_

_**-Dios, veo a karin y juro que cada día se vuelve más estúpida - A esas alturas, y siendo tan amigas, Sakura ya le había contado a Hinata que la que la perlirroja no era de su agrado en absoluto, pero jamás le dijo la razón.**_

_**- ¿Quién era la chica que iba con ella?**_

_**- Shion una idiota tan similar a Karin - Sakura esbozó una sonrisa irónica - Tienes suerte de haber quedado en mi clase, y no con ellas.**_

_**- No lo dudo - Para Hinata, las dos chicas le parecían las típicas personas que eran adictas a los chismes y a la vida de los demás.**_

_**- Shion es tan ingenua que cree que Naruto va en planes serios con ella, cuando ya toda la generación sabe lo contrario - sakura río con crueldad **_

_**MUAJAJAJAJA ya mucho spoiler por hoy :) vo**_


	5. Desprecio

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen ;)**_

_**y sin mas el capii**_

_**AAAAAAAAAA LEER!**_

Ya iban a cumplirse tres meses desde que Hinata había llegado al instituto y todo le iba de maravilla. Con esfuerzo, logró conseguir buenas calificaciones, convirtiéndose en la favorita de algunos profesores, como el de Cálculo y el de Física. Ya era muy amiga de las tres personas que se sentaban alrededor suyo, sintiendo que la aceptaban plenamente y sin prejuicios. Su clase era muy unida, aún sin ser todos amigos. No había discriminaciones de ningún tipo y el respeto estaba por sobre todas las cosas. Su relación con Sasuke había progresado en estos meses, dado que visitaba más seguido a su Madre y podía jurar que su hermano estaba volviéndose tan cariñoso como lo era antes del divorcio. No podía estar más contenta.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa. Aún tenía una relación conflictiva con su Padre, a quién no tenía idea de cómo tratar. Hinata y hiashi parecían personas que venían de galaxias distintas, ya que jamás hablaban un lenguaje que ambas pudieran entender y compatibilizar.

Un día como cualquiera, estaban cenando mientras Hinata leía un cuaderno. Tenía examen de historia a la mañana siguiente. "Jodidos griegos", pensaba para sus adentros. Definitivamente, le desagradaba historia con toda su alma.

- Fui a ver a Sasuke - hiashi hablaba con Hinata mientras terminaba de preparar pasta.

- ¿Y qué tal? - Hinata esperaba que no hubiese sido una experiencia demasiado incómoda para los dos, luego de todo el tiempo en que no tuvieron contacto.

- Está cambiado - Hiashi sonaba deprimido - Es como si muchas cosas ya no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

Hinata no criticaba mucho la actitud de su hermano. Estando en el lugar en que el estaba, ella hubiese mandado todo al diablo desde el comienzo. Incluso, estando en la posición actual de su vida, tenía ganas de irse y no volver más.

- Cuando llegué estaba con sus amigos - Su padre puso una mueca de desagrado - No me parecen buenas personas, no son el tipo de junta que Sasuke necesita.

- Papá, Sasuke ya es grande y puede decidir con quien juntarse o no - A Hinata le enfermaba cuando su madre comenzaba a hablar de moral y cosas por el estilo.

- Tú sabes la situación en la que está Hinata, no le conviene meterse en problemas - Ante eso, solo podía estar de acuerdo. Ya sabía todos los líos que su hermano tenía en el instituto, teniendo en cuenta que si volvía a cometer un mísero error, se iba expulsado.

No quiso seguir hablando del tema y volvió a concentrarse en sus apuntes.

Hinata se retiró de su sala con el mayor silencio posible, saliendo al pasillo y sentándose cerca de una de las calefacciones. Estaba muy helada, por lo que el calor le resultó vital en ese momento. Se sentía insegura, acababa de terminar su prueba de historia, y la señora yuhi dijo que si acababan, podían salir a darse una vuelta. Hinata fue una de las primeras en terminar, y se sentía sola y aburrida. Esperaba que alguno de sus amigos también terminara pronto.

Sintió un ruido a unos cuantos metros, en las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. Naruto Namikaz era quién aparecía ante su vista. Hinata le dirigió una mirada despectiva de unos cuantos segundos, y dirigió su vista al frente sin darle importancia. Escuchó al chico conversando con el señor Kotetsu, el hombre que se encargaba de la parte de fotocopias e impresiones en el instituto. En ese momento, Hinata escuchó que la puerta de su sala se abría y Sakura salió al pasillo.

- ¡Al fin alguien viene a hacerme compañía! - Hinata estaba harta de estar sentada sin hacer nada.

- Cielos, es la prueba de historia más horrorosa que he dado en mi vida - No tomó muy en serio el comentario de Sakura, ya que a fin de cuentas siempre le iba bien. - Terminaste muy rápido, toda la clase te miró y no entendimos como lo hiciste.

- No lo sé, solo respondí lo que sabía.

- Entonces sabías todo - Sakura se sentó al lado de su amiga para recibir el calor de la calefacción.

Hinata de pronto sintió la voz de Sasuke bajando por la escalera, y en unos segundos el peli-azul estaba al lado de Naruto en el puesto de fotocopias.

- Sasuke, dar vueltas por el instituto no está permitido en horario de clases - Regañó a su hermano en tono de broma.

- A mi también me alegra mucho verte, Hinata - El aludido respondió con el mismo tono - Tu también deberías estar en clases.

- Acabo de terminar una prueba, estoy excusada.

- Déjame adivinar… ¿Nuevamente sacarás cien por ciento? - Sasuke sonrió y su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada - De vez en cuando baja tu porcentaje perfecto en la escala de calificaciones, tus compañeros deben de odiarte.

- Hablando de ser responsables, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se supone que ahora debería estar en el baño - Hinata ya suponía que su hermano no estaba autorizado para estar afuera - Ya sabes, no soporto Cálculo.

- Hey, Sasuke, vamos - Naruto era quien hablaba con su hermano - Ya tengo mis fotocopias y debiste haber vuelto del baño por lo menos hace media hora.

Sasuke puso cara de desagrado y se despidió con un gesto de mano de Hinata. Ella hizo lo mismo por su parte. Cuando los chicos desaparecieron, Sakura tomó la palabra.

- Sé que dije que se parecían mucho en varias cosas, pero tú y Sasuke si que son distintos en cuanto a lo académico.

- Lo sé - A Hinata no le gustaba presumir, de hecho, era lo que menos pretendía hacer en este nuevo instituto - A veces trato de ayudarlo para que saque calificaciones mejores - Miró a su amiga - Sé que es capaz de mucho, pero no se esfuerza ni un poco.

- Tiene la cabeza en otras cosas - Hinata entendió de inmediato el mensaje. Sí que era cierto que su hermano prefería las fiestas antes que cualquier cosa relacionada con su futuro, el cual estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Las chicas vieron interrumpidas su charla por una puerta que se abría cerca de ellas, pero era alguien de otro salón quien salía. Vieron a dos chicas, una Pelirroja y alta, mientras que la otra tenía cabello rubio platino y era algo más baja que su amiga. Hinata reconoció de inmediato a Karin, pero no sabía quien era la otra chica.

- Naruto me invitó a salir hoy en la tarde - Contaba muy emocionada la chica de cabello rubio a karin.

- A que hoy si te besa - La pelirroja parecía muy segura de su teoría.

Las dos muchachas entraron al baño de mujeres.

- Dios, veo a Karin y juro que cada día se vuelve más estúpida - A esas alturas, y siendo tan amigas, Sakura ya le había contado a Hinata que la Pelirroja no era de su agrado en absoluto, pero jamás le dijo la razón.

- ¿Quién era la chica que iba con ella?

- Shion, una idiota tan similar a Karin - Sakura esbozó una sonrisa irónica - Tienes suerte de haber quedado en mi clase, y no con ellas.

- No lo dudo - Para Hinata, las dos chicas le parecían las típicas personas que eran adictas a los chismes y a la vida de los demás.

- Shion es tan ingenua que cree que Naruto va en planes serios con ella, cuando ya toda la generación sabe lo contrario - Sakura rió con algo de crueldad.

- Es algo obvio de suponer - Y sí que lo era. Con el tiempo, Hinata había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar como era Naruto Namikaze, y sin duda era el último chico en el que se fijaría si quería algo real con alguien.

_**YIAAAAAA CAPI 5! :D :D :D**_

_**ahora ...**_

_**en el proximo capitulo... CHAN CHAN CHAN :**_

_**Algo Nuevo:**_

_**-¿No hay alguien en el resto de las clases que esté interesado? - Preguntó Rin , una chica del curso de Hinata**_

_**-Hey, Hinata - Sakura hablaba en voz baja a su lado, casi en susurros - ¿Por qué no entras en la danza temática?**_

_**- La danza temática es en parejas, y algunos de último año me han comentado que tienen a Sabaku no Gaara, que es un excelente bailarín y que quieren convencerlo de que participe - Parecía contenta con su razonamiento - Los dos serían la pareja que nos representaría.**_

_**Hinata deseaba que le cayera un piano encima y la dejara inconsciente.**_

_**-¿Es broma, verdad? - Aún sonaba aturdida.**_

_**Yiaaaa hasta aki el spoilerr ;) **_

_**sayo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta Historia son mios!**_

_**A Leer!:**_

Era la primera semana de junio, y solo faltaba un mes para que terminaran los exámenes del semestre. Después de eso, todos los alumnos del instituto tenían tres semanas para ser libres antes de volver a retomar las clases.

En un día como cualquier otro, la presidenta de la clase de Hinata, Shizune, se paró adelante para dirigirle un mensaje a sus compañeros.

Les informó que en dos semanas comenzaba el aniversario del instituto, el cual constaba de competencias entre alianzas en diversos juegos. Este año eran tres alianzas, cada una compuesta por cuatro cursos y representadas por una temática d1e película. A ellos les correspondía Moulin Rouge. Rápidamente, se leyeron las bases del aniversario y todo en lo que consistía. Hinata estaba interesada, aunque no se sentía segura sobre participar. Quizá colaboraría con decoración, una de las competencias que tenía más puntos.

- Necesitamos elegir lo mas pronto posible a distintas personas en cada juego, voy a explicar en que consiste cada uno y si se quieren anotar, levanten la mano.

Después de un largo rato, tenían a gran parte de la gente elegida, pero aún quedaba un inquietante espacio vacío en Danza temática, Presentación vocal y Postulante a Reina.

- ¿No hay alguien en el resto de las clases que esté interesado? - Preguntó Rin, una chica del curso de Hinata.

- Creo que no, porque he hablado con las presidentas de la alianza y tampoco tienen a nadie anotado o confirmado. Tienen opciones en cuanto a la reina, pero sólo son eso, opciones. - Shizune sonaba preocupada por esto.

- Hey, Hinata - Sakura hablaba en voz baja a su lado, casi en susurros - ¿Por qué no entras en la danza temática?

- Ay, Sakura, ni siquiera bailo muy bien, es algo que practico solo en mis ratos libres - Hinata no se sentía capaz de participar en algo público.

- Anda, te he visto bailar una sola vez y eras muy buena.

- No, que mejor consigan a otra persona. Es imposible que de cuatro cursos no puedan sacar a nadie.

- Bueno, ahora mismo estás viendo que no han conseguido a nadie - Sakura insistía - Vamos, Hinata, hazlo - Su mirada cambió, pasando de suplicante a desafiante - Sino yo levantaré la mano para postularte - Sonrió complacida.

- Oh, no… no serías capaz - Hinata fulminaba a su amiga con la mirada.

- ¿Ah, no? - Sakura tenía su mano levantada tan solo al segundo de decir esto.

- ¿Si, Sakura? - Shizune le daba la palabra a su compañera.

- En danza temática deberían colocar a Hinata.

En una fracción de segundos, todos estaba girados sobre su silla mirando directamente a la aludida, quién se sonrojó tanto que tenía un tono en su piel tan rojo como la luz roja de los cemaforos.

- ¿Bailas bien, Hinata?

- Para nada, no es que me dedique demasiado a eso - La peli-azul intentaba por todos los medios convencer a Shizune de que no era apta para la competencia.

- Por favor Hinata, eres la única opción que hay - Rin era quién hablaba esta vez con todo de súplica.

- Tengo una idea - A Shizune se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Qué tal si en el receso que viene ahora te llevamos a la sala de los de último año que están en alianza con nosotros?

Hinatay no entendió lo que se traía entre manos su presidenta.

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó, aunque tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

- La danza temática es en parejas, y algunos de último año me han comentado que tienen a Sabaku no Gaara, que es un excelente bailarín y que quieren convencerlo de que participe - Parecía contenta con su razonamiento - Los dos serían la pareja que nos representaría.

Hinata deseaba que le cayera un piano encima y la dejara inconsciente.

- ¿Es broma, verdad? - Aún sonaba aturdida.

- Por favor Hinata - Shizune parecía estar a punto de colocarse de rodillas con tal de que lo considerara.

- No voy a bailar en frente de la clase de mi hermano - Se moría de vergüenza de sólo imaginarlo, ya que justamente entre los cuatro cursos con los que tenía que hacer alianza, estaba el de Sasuke.

- Es sólo para fines profesionales - Rin no paraba de insistir.

Después de un rato no eran solo ellas, sino casi todas las chicas de su clase las que le imploraban que lo hiciera. Ella se negaba tajantemente, no se sentía capaz de bailar frente a todo el instituto con un chico desconocido que, para colmo, era compañero de su hermano mayor, el que la molestaba cada cinco segundos por cualquier cosa diminuta.

Tocó el timbre para ir al receso, pero Hinata no pretendía moverse de donde estaba, aún viendo que gran parte de sus compañeras trataban de razonar con ella.

"Sakura, te odio" pensaba para sí misma al ver el embrollo en el que estaba metida.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? - La peli-rosa trataba de hablar con ella.

- Nunca quise hacerlo, fuiste tu quién me postulaste.

- Hinata, sé que tu puedes, de lo contrario, no lo habría hecho - La miró haciendo puchero - Es sólo un baile, y se que Sasuke no se reirá de ti una vez que observe lo bien que bailas.

- No quiero hacer el ridículo.

- No vas a hacerlo, te lo aseguro. Vamos, demuestra lo talentosa que eres.

Hinata veía lo esperanzadas que lucían sus compañeras y lo decidida que parecía Sakura con cada una de sus palabras. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que si quería bailar, era solamente el miedo escénico lo que la frenaba.

- De acuerdo - dijo con pesar en su voz - Voy a hacerlo.

Todas la abrazaron con emoción, casi asfixiándola.

Tres días después, estaba subiendo la escalera al segundo piso, dirigiéndose a la sala de los de último año. Luego de que la presentaran formalmente para que participara en danza temática, le dijeron que fuera a ensayar durante los recesos para perfeccionarse. Convencieron a Gaara para que también participara. Iban a presentar un número de tango, muy parecido al que aparecía en Moulin Rouge. Mientras ensayaban, una chica del curso de Sasuke los ayudaba con la coordinación y los pasos, solo para que la coreografía se viera lo mejor posible. Al principio, Hinatase sentía extraña bailando con Gaara, pero después de unos ensayos, se llevaban mejor e incluso hacían bromas mientras bailaban.

En casi todos los ensayos, las compañeras de su hermano se quedaban observándolos, encantadas por lo buenos que eran. A Hinatase le fue haciendo común, llegando a un punto en que ya no le incomodaba que la miraran mientras practicaba, ni siquiera se sentía perturbada cuando Saskue la observaba a veces. De hecho, cuando supo que iba a bailar, se sintió contento de que la hayan postulado.

Ahora le caían un poco mejor algunos amigos de Sasuke, quienes a veces le hablaban como si fuera alguien a quien conocían hace mucho tiempo. Kiba era el gran bromista del grupo, y siempre lanzaba comentarios sarcásticos. En cuanto al resto, solamente tenía charlas cortas con ellos, pero bastante relajadas. Seguían sin ser su tipo de gente, pero la trataban con mucho respeto. Atribuía esto a ser la hermana menor del más sociable de la clase. Sin embargo, Naruto Namikaze seguía siendo un arrogante ante los ojos de Hinata, quien trataba de no inmutarse cuando notaba que el también la veía mientras ensayaba con Gaara.

La cuenta regresiva para que comenzara el aniversario ya estaba puesta, y Hinata iba a dar todo de ella para que el asunto del baile saliera lo mejor posible.

_**yiaaa! q les parecio? aburrido bueno... regular..?**_

_**alguna flor o algun tomatazo? :DD**_

_**: siiii! era un fic hanny q estaba en potterfics! como supiste? xDD y uff see... aun no se a quien poner pero buee... sera ;) xD**_

_**pau: arigatou! me alegra q te guste hehehehe y gracias x el review ;)**_

_**hehe no los voy a obligar a dejar review pero... solamente una humilde colavoracion de lo q sea su genorosidad ;) hahaha yiaa byee subo el otro hoy como a las cinco :D**_

_**y ahoraaa el spoiler...! :**_

_**Todo al reves:**_

_**-¿Eras tú la que cantaba? - Preguntó el de pronto.**_

_**-Eres muy buena - La incomprensión la paralizó. ¿Naruto Namikaze estaba halagándola? Se estaba volviendo loca.**_

_**Naruto Namikaze te ha añadido a sus contactos**_

_**Aceptar Ignorar**_

_**-¡Dios santo! - Ino hablaba con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa - ¡Te gusta Naruto!**_

_**YAA HASTA AKI NU MAS...! BYEEBYEE!**_


	7. Todo al revés

**Disclaimer:**_** ni naruto ni este fic me pertenecen :D si no... tobi seria un buen chico xD**_

_**Todo al revés:**_

Hinata entró en su sala, la cual estaba completamente vacía. Era jueves en la tarde, no tenían clases, pero ella estaba ahí ya que había acordado con su grupo que se juntarían a estudiar. Le pidieron su ayuda para Cálculo, dado que la asignatura no le causaba problemas. En su clase, Hinata ya era reconocida como la que mejor se dominaba en números. A ella aún le cohibía tener asignada esa etiqueta.

El último tiempo, una de sus grandes prioridades era mantener organizado su tiempo. La danza temática era algo realmente importante para ella, pero no podía dejar de lado sus estudios. Comenzó a rayas la pizarra meramente por aburrimiento, ya que había llegado temprano, y sus amigos no eran precisamente el mejor ejemplo de puntualidad del mundo. El ocio la consumía, y empezó a tararear una canción debido a que el silencio le perturbaba. Miró por la puerta para asegurarse de que no venía nadie, ni siquiera un encargado de la limpieza, y comenzó a cantar más fuerte. Siempre le había dado vergüenza que la escucharan, era como si invadieran su espacio privado.

Mientras hacía esto, se puso a pensar en muchas cosas. Gracias a todo el tema del aniversario, tenía nuevas cosas que conversar con Sasuke. Era increíble ver la forma en que charlaban ahora comparando con el principio. Por primera vez, Hinata tenía esperanzas de poder recuperar a su hermano, pero recuperarlo de verdad.

Por otro lado, pasar mucho de su tiempo en casa de su padre hacía que la vida con su madre le pareciera muy aburrida y monótona. La quería muchísimo, pero nunca fueron las mejores amigas del mundo, mucho menos como para contarle sobre sus experiencias o cosas privadas. A menos que hablara con su padre, Hiashi desconocía totalmente sobre detalles de la vida de Hinata.

Le daba pena. Siempre deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, que sus padres nunca se hubiesen divorciado, que sus hermanos no vivieran tan lejos, que nunca la hubieran separado de Sasuke y su Mamá.

El sonido de la puerta reventó su burbuja de aislamiento. Se sobresaltó de tal forma que se le cayó el plumón con el cuál rayaba la pizarra y rodó a velocidad vertiginosa por el piso. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió al verlo. Naruto Namikaze.

- Justamente venía a preguntar si tenías uno de estos para prestarme - Naruto recogió el plumón del suelo y miró a Hinata con sus profundos ojos Azules - ¿Vas a usarlo?

- No, ocúpalo - Hinata se sentía fuera de lugar al prestarle algo suyo a una persona que le desagradaba tanto - Después pásaselo a Sasuke y el me lo devuelve.

- De acuerdo, justamente estoy con Sasuke para tratar de enseñarle química - Naruto esbozó una sonrisa - No pensé que alguien más estuviera en el instituto a estas horas.

- También vengo a estudiar - Hinata sonó algo cortante.

- No creo que te haga falta - Ella lo miró extrañada. Naruto lucía cohibido - Quiero decir… Sasuke siempre dice que te va excelentemente bien en todo, así que…

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Hinata miraba detenidamente a Naruto. Era muy lindo, y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que era una cabeza más pequeña que el. En menos de un segundo corrió su vista, no entendía porque pensaba en eso.

- ¿Eras tú la que cantaba? - Preguntó el de pronto.

Hinata se paralizo con la pregunta. Sintió un ardiente calor en las mejillas.

- Es algo que hago sin darme cuenta.

- Eres muy buena - La incomprensión la paralizó. ¿Naruto Namikaze estaba halagándola? Se estaba volviendo loca.

- No es para tanto - Sintió que las manos comenzaron a temblarle - De todas formas, nadie más me ha escuchado.

- Deberías participar en la presentación vocal. Solo si es que quieres, claro… Porque ya debes de estar muy ocupada con el baile.

Hinata solo asintió. No entendía la razón por la cuál se sentía torpe desde que Naruto comenzó a hablarle.

- Bueno - dijo él incómodo - Pídele el plumón a Sasuke más tarde. Gracias - Naruto sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta, ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el se iba. Se quedó unos instantes con la mente en blanco. Pensaba si en serio acababa de hablar con la persona que ella creía. Pareció un encuentro surrealista.

- Lamentamos la tardanza - Saukura sorprendió a Hinata en esta oleada de sensaciones, ni siquiera la había escuchado cuando entró con el resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan colorada? - Ino miró a Hinata extrañada.

- No es nada, debe ser el calor - Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para no levantar sospechas.

- No hace calor - La contradicción de Sai hizo que se quedara muda.

Los tres la miraron extrañados, en todos los meses que llevaba con ellos, nunca habían visto a Hinata de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué Naruto Namikaze estaba saliendo de la sala? - Sakura miraba a su amiga con un signo de interrogación tatuado en la cara. Los tres esperaron expectantes su respuesta.

Hinata quería desaparecer a ochenta metros bajo tierra de pura vergüenza.

- M-Me - Se aclaró la garganta para hablar mejor - Me pidió prestado un plumón, eso es todo - Intentó dar a su voz un tono indiferente.

- Dios santo - Ino hablaba con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa - ¡Te gusta Naruto!

Los tres comenzaron a molestarla con aullidos y ruidos. Ahora si que los nervios de Hinata estaban en su tolerancia máxima.

- ¡No sean ridículos! - Trató de sonar molesta - Es amigo de mi hermano, nunca me fijaría en el.

- ¿Y eso que tiene? -Preguntó Saukura.

- Va contra mis creencias y pilares fundamentales - Hinata la fulminó con la mirada - Además, no me simpatiza.

- ¿Segura? - Ino la miró con claras ganas de seguir molestando.

- Basta, o no les enseño Cálculo - Hinata se puso seria.

Los tres se callaron al instante y pusieron su mejor cara profesional. Ella no pudo evitar reír al verlos así.

En la noche, Hinata no sentía ni una mínima pizca de sueño. Se daba vueltas en la cama, sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda en la cual dormir. Se puso de espalda y miró hacía arriba, observando la oscuridad del cuarto. Su Padre ya debía de estar durmiendo, así que pensó en una manera de matar el tiempo.

Tomó su notebook y lo encendió. No sabía que demonios iba a hacer en Internet a esas horas de la noche, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Pensaba que quizá habría alguien conectado y que podría charlar un rato.

Entró a su Chat después de muchos días, ya que los deberes y los ensayos no le habían dejado mucho tiempo libre. Una pestaña nueva se abrió al segundo de conectarse.

Naruto Namikaze te ha añadido a sus contactos

Aceptar Ignorar

Sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría. ¿Por qué hoy todo parecía ser el mundo al revés? Es como si las cosas hubieran perdido el orden lógico que llevaban todos esos meses en tan solo unos instantes. "Oh, vamos. No es nada importante" y pinchó Aceptar.

Estaba navegando tranquilamente por distintas páginas de la Web, cuando una ventanilla del Chat se abrió.

Hola.

**yiaaa! el cap 7 up**! :D creo q el fic a tenido exito! :) hahahahz

_**: huahuahuahuahua hahaha a mi tambien me a pasado q me tiran una almuadaa! pero el otro dia fue peor huahuahua estaba leyendo un fic de akatsuki en la noche y me dio un ataque de risa huahuahua y mi mama me tiro la plancha :'( me casi me llega en la cara u.u hahahahaha pero... buee... sera pss.. no nos comprenden... hahaha yiaa chaiitoo! tengo q irme a acostar por q tengo q ir a trabar mañana... y mas encima EL LUNES AL COLEGIO! increible... :/ bue.. chauu qidate! aa y para q sepas me llamo Arlette xD**_

_**aio hyuuga: q bn q te guste! see.. itachi y neji van a salir despues.. pero creo q hannabi va a tener q ser hombree... :/ y se! aun falta para el naruhina xD peroo... van a haber momentos muuuuyyy naruhina! _ yaa! chaiitoo cuidate!**_

_**chan chan chan... ahooraa el adelantoo! :D**_

_**Confusión:**_

_**Cielos, Hinatae hora te acostaste anoche? - Sakura algo preocupada a su amiga, quien estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, producto del cansancio.**_

_**- Creo que a las dos de la mañana - Lanzó un bostezo.**_

_**Hey, ¿Estás bien? - Sasuke su hermana con algo de preocupación.**_

_**- Si, es sólo que estoy agotada...**_

_**buee... sera el prox capitulo no va a ser tan interesante pero... es importante xDDD**_

_**Gracias por leer! byeee!**_


	8. Confusión

_**Disclaimer: ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenece :'( u.u no tengo nada... xDDD **_

_**Confusión:**_

- Cielos, Hinata ¿A que hora te acostaste anoche? - Sakura miraba algo preocupada a su amiga, quien estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, producto del cansancio.

- Creo que a las dos de la mañana - Lanzó un bostezo.

- ¿Y por que tan tarde? -Sai hablaba sin mirar a HInata, ya que estaba concentrado copiando la tarea de Sakura para biología.

- No me podía dormir - No quería ahondar en explicaciones, porque sabía que si contaba la historia, sus amigos no podrían parar de molestarla.

Lo cierto era que la noche anterior se había quedado hablando con Naruto por Chat. No entendía como él había conseguido su correo electrónico. Quizás se lo había pedido a Sasuke, aunque no le convencía esto, ya que de haber sido así su hermano se lo habría comentado.

Hinata se sentía aliviada cuando llegaban los recesos, mantenerse concentrada en clases se le hacía difícil por culpa del agotamiento. Durante el último receso, acepto acompañar a Sakura al casino del instituto solamente para no quedarse dormida profundamente sobre su mesa.

Mientras esperaba a que Sakura comprara sus barras de chocolate, miró ausentemente a su alrededor. El casino siempre estaba lleno, por lo que llegar con algo de anticipación era obligatorio para alcanzar a comprar algo ,Al ver una cabellera Azulada tuvo que mirar detenidamente para darse cuenta de que era Sasuke. El sueño retardaba un poco sus reflejos, por lo que le tomó varios segundos notar el grandísimo detalle que Naruto venía con el. No sabía si era el cansancio, pero sintió que se paralizó. ¿Con qué cara lo miraría ahora después de la conversación de anoche? Ni siquiera habían hablado de algo importante solo temas de personas que recién se conocen. Sin embargo, no podía asumir que haya sido Naruto con quien habló en verdad. El la detestaba, la miraba con prepotencia cada vez que podía y no entendía el motivo del cambio. Ella también lo detestaba, o eso suponía…

"Deja de pensar estupideces, estás demasiado dormida aún" este pensamiento fue automático al sorprender a Naruto en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke vio a su hermana y se acercó alegremente a ella.

- Rayos, Hinata , amo la cara entusiasta que llevas hoy - Como siempre, él y sus "ironías".

- Te aprovechas de mi débil estado mental - Hinata ni siquiera podía hablar bien del todo.

- ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste despierta anoche?

- Ya no lo recuerdo - Se sentía como un sonámbulo.

Lanzó una corta mirada hacía lo que había detrás de Sasuke, y observó a Naruto, quien la miraba de manera distinta. Ya no era con aires superiores, como antes, sino más bien con simpatía. Se sintió petrificada unos instantes.

- Hey, ¿Estás bien? - Sasuke miraba a su hermana con algo de preocupación.

- Si, es sólo que estoy agotada.

- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo y con Mamá? Podrías aprovechar de dormir un poco.

- No tengo tiempo, tengo tareas y además está el baile que… - Hinata sonaba nerviosa.

- Hina, deja de preocuparte un instante - La miraba con expresión seria - Has dedicado todo tu tiempo a la danza, date un momento de relajo.

- Sasuke, el aniversario comienza la próxima semana…

- Es que nada - Interrumpió a su hermana cuando notó que quería seguir excusándose - Vas a ir conmigo a casa y dormirás un instante.

Hinata supo que no le iba a servir replicar. Su hermano era de esas personas que cuando tenía una idea fija en la cabeza, nadie se la quitaba hasta realizarla. La perseverancia era lo suyo. Finalmente se vio obligada a aceptar, aunque en cierto modo le agradaba saber que descansaría en un lugar tan apacible como la casa de su Madre.

Sasuke se despidió de ella y volvió a reunirse con su amigo. Hinata miró a Naruto por unos segundos, cruzando su mirada con el. Se cohibió tanto que al instante la apartó.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Sakura.

- Lamento la demora - Llevaba unas cuantas barritas de chocolate en su mano, dándole una a Hinata - Ten, te ayudara a resistir lo que queda del día.

Se enterneció ante este gesto, agradeciéndoselo de corazón.

La jornada había terminado, y Hinata esperaba a su hermano por una salida que estaba al otro lado del instituto, donde pocas personas pasaban. Habían acordado juntarse ahí porque era el camino más corto para llegar a la casa de su Madre, además, no tenía ganas de caminar. Pensaba que utilizaría más esa salida, de no ser porque la abrían sólo de vez en cuando.

Sasuke apareció unos minutos después con su sonrisa grande y radiante. Pasó su brazo por lo hombros de Hinata en señal afectiva y caminó así con ella todo el camino. Ella estaba contenta, la relación con su hermano mejoraba cada día más.

Al llegar a casa, saludó a su Madre con todo el entusiasmo que pudo, lo cual era difícil tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba. Pensaba en lo increíble que era el resultado de perder unas cuantas horas de descanso. Mikoto se dio cuenta del agotamiento de Hinata, diciéndole que fuera a tenderse a su habitación a darse una buena siesta. Ella se lo agradeció, y arrastrando los pies subió la escalera, la cual se le hizo más larga de lo común. Se lanzó sobre la cama y se quedo dormida unos pocos minutos después.

Escuchó ruidos en el primer piso, y al abrir pesadamente los ojos, notó que alguien había ido a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación para contribuir con su siesta. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre el velador cercano, el cual marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Aún sentía el peso de la fatiga sobre su mente, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de poder dormirse nuevamente.

En ese espacio donde el sueño congela el cuerpo y la mente es libre de navegar en pensamientos, Hinata tenía mezcladas muchas ideas e imágenes en su mente. Pensaba en la próxima semana, en lo ansiosa que le ponía la presentación. Había esperado muchos días, no dejaba de circular por su mente. Quería hacerlo y listo, sentirse liberada. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pensar en la conversación de la noche pasada. Ahora más que nunca detestaba a Naruto, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y no quería dedicarse a pensar en la razón de esto. Debía ser la típica reacción de una persona cuando su peor enemigo comienza a relatarte su vida como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Así de raro.

Unos sonoros pasos en el pasillo Estaba completamente adormecida, con la concentración apenas devÍa estar funcionando y en estado de delirio previo al sueño. La puerta se abrió lentamente, señal de que alguien trataba de entrar silenciosamente al cuarto. La persona comenzó a caminar por el interior, escuchándose el ruido de la madera al crujir bajo sus pies. Un cajón sonó estrepitosamente al abrirse.

.- Sasuke, se supone que tienes que estar callado - Una voz regañaba al peli-azul en susurros, tomando en cuenta a la persona que supuestamente dormía.

Inmediatamente, Hinata sintió que le había pegado una cachetada. No se movió ni un poco, pero se comenzó a desatar un caos en su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos hacía Naruto ahí? Aunque al segundo razonó que debía de estar en una de las miles de juntas que hacía con su hermano a la semana.

- Lo siento - Se quejó Sasuke en voz baja.

Los pasos nuevamente se hicieron escuchar, pero hacían crujir la madera de forma estruendosa.

- ¡Sasuke, más despacio! - Naruto sonaba nervioso al regañar a su amigo. - La vas a despertar.

- No lo creas, tiene sueño de mil elefantes. Podría pasarle una locomotora encima y ni se daría cuenta.

Finalmente, La puerta volvió a cerrarse de manera lenta, volviendo a imperar el silencio. Hinata trataba de procesar lo que había pasado, pero en mitad de su razonamiento, volvió a dormirse profundamente.

_**Yiiaaa! Volvii! hehehe sorrry por no haber podido actualizar esquee... fui a cuidar una casa y se me quedo la laptop... y no pude ir a buscarla ademas... cuando ayer iva a hacerlo pero la pag no me dejo... pero aquiii esta el capii! espero q les aya gustado... kyyaaa**_

_**respsta a los reviews: xDD**_

_**aio Hyuuga: wenoo... hehehe me gusto como suena hannabi-kun! xDD huahuahua pero... aun faltan asshhh me las apañare ; buenoo ahi en el capi sale de q estuvieron hablando naruto & hinata pero... se q alomejor esperabas q hablaran de otras cosas o q saliera la comversacion mas detallada pero.. buee es lo q hay xDD espero q te alla gustado besooss!**_

_**: seee yo tambien he leido en el colegio y es mucho mas relajante saber q no hay nadie q te tire un zapato o una plancha como a mi xDD aunque... te podrian tirar el basurero si gritas... XDD . tambien he estado leyendo unas novelas una de ellas se llama hush hush es muy buueenaaa! y la otra es una saga q se llama oscuros.. no se si las uvicas pero.. estan buenisiimaaass! y bueno beesiitoss! por q me tengo q ir a acostar xDD byee!**_

_**Lovely-shy Girl: q buuenooo q te alla gustadoo! pero... siento mucho no haber puesto este cap antes... pero he estado ocupada y ademas tambien salii de la casa por unos dias y se me quedo la laptop y no pude actualizar... :/ pero desde ahora voy a tratar de q los caps sean diarios :DDD buenoo besiitoss! chaiuu!**_

_**Dark DRgon Ades: uhuuu emmm... sorry por no aver puesto el cap antess... pero aki estaaa y oyeee ahhhhhhh! te gusta Hp? tu foto es de Harry& Ginny? o.O NOS VEMOOS BYEEEE!**_

_**Namikaze-Tomoyo: arigatou por leer! hahaha me gusta q te guste... no se por q pero al escribir esa frase me acorde de facebook... hbahaha bueno espero q sigar leyendo! y gomen nasai por no haber podido actualizar anteess! :* beeesoooss! o.O en q me he comvertyido le mando besos a todos xDDD chaauuu**_

_**En el proximo capitulo de Esperanzas y Miedos... chan chan :**_


	9. Ansiedad

_**Disclaimer: ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenece ;)**_

_**A leer!**_

_**Ansiedad:**_

Finalmente, el plazo se había cumplido. Cuando Hinata despertó, una ansiedad inmensa la embargó. Era el día en que el aniversario comenzaba. Serían tres días llenos de competencias, entre ellas, la danza que tenía que presentar con Gaara.

Al llegar al instituto, se notó inmediatamente el ambiente de fiesta y, a su vez, de competencia. Ya desde temprano todas las alianzas habían comenzado a decorar sus salas para ganar más puntos. Hinata iba a colaborar con eso también, aún sabiendo que tendría que estar corriendo de un lugar a otro.

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en la sala arreglando todo cuando llegó. Los adornos escogidos eran preciosos: cortinas de colores hechas de seda, pequeños asientos esponjosos, incluso, iluminación que daba al lugar un estilo bohemio. Y eso que recién estaban comenzando. Sonrió y pensó en que tenían una muy buena posibilidad de ganar.

Cuando estaba colgando tiras de lentejuelas en la pared, una chica de último año fue a buscarla para avisarle que fuera a ensayar. Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ella y Gaara se presentaban a las ocho de la tarde.

Al llegar a la sala de los de cuarto año, notó que también estaban muy esmerados en dejar su decoración lo más perfecta posible. Esperaba que el resto de los cursos de la alianza estuvieran preocupados de la misma forma. Vio a muchas chicas correr de un lugar a otro, gritando cosas como "falta esto" o "se me olvidó traer aquello".

Al saludar a Gaara, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso como ella.

Comenzaron a practicar inmediatamente, no había tiempo que perder. Se sabían cada paso de memoria, solo les preocupaba que los nervios fueran un causante de desastre. Ambos se sentían muy tensos, era la primera vez que hacían una presentación en frente del instituto. Las personas de cuarto año que estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro, o haciendo algo relacionado con decoración, se quedaban observando como lo hacían.

Hinata no supo en que momento Sasuke había entrado en la sala, pero mientras bailaba, lo vio en el umbral de la puerta observándola. Cuando estaba desocupada, fue a saludarlo rápidamente.

- Rayos, Hinata, tienen que sacar primer lugar en esto o demando a los jueces por lunáticos -Sasuke tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera muy emocionado.

- Ojala sea así, esto hace trizas mis nervios - Hinata bufó con ansiedad.

- Quédense tranquilos los dos, no hay manera de que les salga mal - Abrazó a su hermana fuertemente, dándole apoyo.

Cuando se desarmó el abrazo, Hinata miró a su hermano y le sonrió. Sin importar todo el caos que había tenido en su cabeza hasta ese momento, haber hablado con él la relajó muchísimo.

- Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - Sasuke estaba más serio.

A ella le impresionaron estas palabras. En todos los años que habían pasado desde que sus padres se divorciaron, era la primera vez que Sasuke le expresaba cariño con palabras. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la garganta, y sin querer sus ojos se humedecieron hasta que no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

- No llores - La voz de su hermano sonaba quebrada, como si el también tuviera un nudo en la garganta - Todo está bien ahora, seguirá estando bien.

- Lo sé - Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente - Es que me bajó la emoción, es todo - Intentó sonreír.

Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a abrazarla. Hinata aún seguía emocionada. Sentía que mucha gente pasaba alrededor de ellos, pero ni siquiera le importaba si contemplaban la escena o no. Cuando se relajó, intentaba reírse del momento.

- Creo que me va a llegar mi periodo, por eso estoy sensible.

- Ya lo creo - Su hermano se rió - Vuelve a ensayar, voy a estar aquí ayudando con algunos detalles si es que me necesitas.

Ella asintió, y volvió al ensayo con una nueva motivación que nació dentro de ella desde aquel momento.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Hinata había estado prácticamente todo el día en el instituto, dado que se había quedado a almorzar para no perder demasiado tiempo. Ya no estaba ensayando con Gaara, porque iban a comenzar a arreglarla para su presentación, para así no estar con las cosas a última hora. Estaba esperando en la sala de los de último año a unas compañeras de Ron que dijeron que se iban a ocupar de su vestuario, peinado y maquillaje. Viendo la hora, estaba asustándose al pensar que quizás no llegarían.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, y unas chicas notoriamente aceleradas entraron.

- Hinata, sentimos la demora, es que no podíamos encontrar tu vestido - La chica arrastró una mesa, colocando ahí todo el equipo que usaría para arreglar a la peli-azul

- No te preocupes - Ella estaba notoriamente más calmada al ver que parecía estar en buenas manos.

- Vas a quedar preciosa - Otra chica le dirigía la palabra - El vestido que te conseguimos te va a encantar.

- ¿Entro en el? - Este punto parecía inquietarla.

- Claro que si, lucirás espléndida.

Se quedó sentada, intentando dejar su mente en blanco y siguiendo las instrucciones de sus asesoras. Nunca se arreglaba demasiado, apenas si se preocupaba de las cosas básicas para lucir decente día a día. Esta experiencia le parecía de lo más rara, quizás era de esas cosas que pasaban una vez en la vida.

No tenía noción del tiempo, estaba tan quieta y tranquila que apenas si escuchaba a las chicas que la rodeaban.

- De acuerdo, Hinata, ya terminamos de peinarte y maquillarte - La chica sonaba satisfecha consigo misma. - No te permitiremos que te veas en el espejo hasta que tengas el vestido puesto.

A Hinata le molestaba un poco la intriga, pero se resignó. Le pasaron el vestido que tenía que usar. Parecía ser muy ajustado, aumentado su miedo de que no fuera a entrarle. Era negro, con muchos encajes y con escote en V. Debía admitir que era bastante lindo. Ante la mirada de ansiedad de las chicas que la rodeaban, optó por colocarse rápidamente. Les pidió que vigilaran la puerta de la sala para que nadie entrara, porque se cambiaría ahí.

Unos minutos después, Hianta ya tenía el vestido sobre su cuerpo. Le impresionó ver que si le quedaba. Fue a buscar a las chicas, ya que se habían ido afuera a resguardar la entrada.

- ¿Cómo se ve? - Hinata parecía estar algo cohibida.

Todas abrieron la boca por la impresión y comenzaron a gritar.

- ¡DIOS MIO, TE VES MUY LINDA!

Hianta se ruborizó mientras veía la emoción de las chicas. Justo en ese momento, un grupo de personas iba hacia donde estaban ellas. Reconoció entre ellos a Sasuke.

- Escóndete, queremos darles la sorpresa - Literalmente, las chicas arrastraron a Hinata de vuelta a la sala, quedándose afuera una de ellas.

No entendía nada, pero optó por acatar órdenes. Vio al grupo de gente acumularse en la puerta. Se moría de vergüenza al imaginar la presentación que le daría la chica a esas personas.

- Ahora verán el fruto de nuestro trabajo - La chica rió y los dejó pasar al interior de la sala.

Las personas que entraron pusieron exactamente las mismas expresiones que las chicas al comienzo. Nuevamente aparecieron gritos de emoción y Hianta se volvió a poner roja.

Sasuke avanzó a mirarla más de cerca.

- Eres la hermana más linda del mundo - Le sonrió - Te abrazaría, pero no quiero arruinar tu peinado, todas las chicas de mi clase me mutilarían.

Hinata se rió.

- No lo sé, no me he visto en el espejo.

- ¿Por qué no? - Ron pareció extrañado.

- Tus compañeras quieren que mi apariencia sea un enigma para mí hasta después de que todos los de tu clase me vean.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te aseguro que estás muy linda.

Más personas entraron en ese momento a la sala, específicamente, un grupo de chicos. Ahora si que Hinata quería que la tragara la tierra. Lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba con ellos, y su expresión al verla fue indescifrable. Ella no entendía que emociones pasaban por su mente, ya que se quedó mirándola fijamente y sin mover ni un músculo de la cara

_**Domooo! como estaaaan? hahahaha buenoo... lo prometido es deuda asi q aqui esta el cap sin demoras...! :DDD yyyy CCCSSSSSMMMM! LEYERON EL NUEVO CAP DEL MAAANGAA? INCREEIIBLEEE! MALDITO MADARAA! PARECE Q MATO A TSUNADE NO OBACHAN! NOOOO! :'((**_

_**espero q se miercoles denuevoo! u.u q no se mueraa por favor kishimot-sama! :'(**_

_**buenooo hasta el proximo capii!**_


	10. Emoción

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personakes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen :/**_

_**Emoción:**_

Faltaba una hora para que Hinata se presentara, y esperaba en la sala de Sasuke a que llegara el momento donde todo el esfuerzo de dos semanas se vería reflejado. De vez en cuando volvía repasar los pasos con Gaara para asegurare de que se los sabían. Por lo menos ya había pasado la fase en la que todos la habían evaluado con la mirada. Cuando se había visto al espejo después de esa tortura, se sintió muy extraña al ver que tenía suaves rulos en su cabello y maquillaje bastante simple pero que destacaba sus ojos Aperlados de una manera impresionante. Apenas se había reconocido.

Sakura iba en camino con Ino y Sai para verla. Hinata había estado todo el día en la sala del cuarto año, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de ver a sus amigos ya que ellos también tenían misiones que cumplir con aniversario.

Cuando los tres la encontraron y la miraron, no podían creer que esa chica fuera Hinata.

- ¡Te ves muy linda! - Sakura corrió a abrazarla con cuidado, conciente del detalle del peinado.

Ino y Sai la saludaron, halagándola también por su aspecto.

- Es increíble pensar que vas a estar presentándote - Ino estaba risueña - Lo harás genial.

- ¿Tú crees? - Hinata estaba algo insegura, en vista del poco tiempo que quedaba para subir al escenario.

- Ay Hinata, no comiences a preocuparte, sabes lo que haces - Sai la miraba infundiéndole confianza.

Muchas personas seguían arreglando detalles para esas horas, existiendo un ambiente plagado de ansias e impaciencia. Hinata se quedó con sus amigos intentando calmarse conversando de temas menores. Estaban platicando relajadamente, hasta que llegó un momento en el cuál se quedó sola con Sakura.

- ¿Qué cara pusieron los chicos de cuarto cuando te vieron? - Sakura puso una cara pícara.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

- No aguantaba la vergüenza.

- Anda, quizás próximamente aparezca un admirador secreto - Sakura seguía sonriendo con claras intenciones de molestar a su amiga.

- Si, seguro - A Hinata no le importaba mucho pensar en eso.

- ¿Qué dijo Sasuke cuando te vio? - Sakura se puso algo más seria.

Recordó entonces el abrazo de su hermano y la manera en que lloró cuando habló con el.

- Fue... no lo sé - Se quedó pegada mirando un punto del suelo - Me dijo que me veía muy linda y me abrazó, entonces me dijo que me quería mucho - miró a Sakura - Hace dos años que no me lo decía.

La peli-rosa miró a su amiga con cariño y la rodeó con los brazos.

- Eso es bueno - Trataba de animar a Hinata - Todo se está arreglando, tienes que estar tranquila - Sakura estaba conciente de los problemas familiares por los que pasaba la peli-azul, por lo que entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona a lo que Hinata se refería cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre Sasuke.

Una chica entró corriendo a la sala, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde estaba Hinata.

- ¡Hinata, la presentación es en diez minutos! ¡Tienes que bajar al gimnasio para prepararte!

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar lo que la chica le dijo. Le dirigió una mirada de temor a Sakura.

- No puedo hacer esto - su voz sonaba bajita.

- No, no, no - Sakura trataba de que se calmara -Sí puedes, son sólo los nervios.

En ese momento, Sai y Ino volvieron al lado de Hinata ya que estaban hablando con personas de cuarto año con intención de ayudarlos con cosas de la alianza.

Entre los tres, intentaron apoyar a Hinata y convencerla de que sus miedos eran injustificados. Gaara fue a buscarla, bajando los dos juntos al gimnasio, seguidos por amigos y gente que ayudaba con preparativos. El detrás de escena del instituto estaba separado solamente por un gigantesco telón del escenario que todos podían ver. Detrás de esa gigantesca cortina, Gaara y Hinata ensayaban por última vez junto con las parejas de las otras dos alianzas. En el ambiente, los nervios se hacían palpar.

Los amigos de Hinata no se fueron de ahí, mirándola mientras ensayaba y siguiendo con la misión de relajarla todo lo que se pudiera. Sasuke apareció, encontrando inmediatamente a Hinata. Faltaban solo unos pocos minutos para que la prueba de Danza Temática diera su inicio. Habló un momento con su hermana, para finalmente desearles suerte a ella y a Gaara.

El presentador del aniversario comenzó con la introducción de la competencia. Hinata sentía el latido de su corazón como si fuera a salirse de su pecho. Miró a su compañero de baile, el cual tenía una expresión ansiosa en su rostro. Él se dio cuenta de esto y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Es extraño, nunca antes me había presentado en algo del instituto - Estaba nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo.

- Yo tampoco - Hinata trató de sonreír también - Va a salir bien - Intentaba creer realmente en sus palabras.

- Claro que sí - Gaara la miró con simpatía - Hemos practicado mucho, pero sin importar como salga al menos sabemos que pusimos todo de nosotros.

- Mantengámonos positivos y alegres - Le devolvió la mirada con la mayor confianza que pudo demostrar.

Se tomaron las manos con fuerza, no con intenciones ocultas, sino que más bien para brindarse apoyo. Los minutos en que las otras dos parejas se presentaban se les antojaron eternos. Cuando finalmente el presentador anunció sus nombres y el número que iban a presentar, se intercambiaron palabras de ánimo y fueron a encarar al público.

No sólo estaban las alianzas, sino que también todos los maestros y además, algunas personas ajenas al instituto, ya que era un evento abierto a todo espectador a esas horas

Mientras Hinata iba a tomar su posición, dio una rápida mirada al público y en un rincón notó muchas personas con el pelo negro . Vio a Sasuke junto con su madre, pero lo que la conmocionó fue notar que su Padre estaba allí junto con el resto de sus hermanos mayores. Toda su familia estaba ahí, reunida, como nunca antes había estado desde hace dos años.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Ellos la miraban con emoción. Trató de mantenerse entera, habían ido a verla bailar, no a lloriquear. Respiró profundamente y con un último aviso del presentador, esperó a que la música comenzara.

Su mente se centró en transmitir el sentimiento del tango que iban a presentar, sin dejar que nada más entrara en su cabeza. Los pasos surgieron como algo automático dentro de ella, llegando a olvidar incluso los nervios. Gaara parecía estar muy enfocado en el baile, pudiendo convencer al público del papel que interpretaban Los pasos ya no se les hacían difíciles, la práctica los había perfeccionado muchísimo. De vez en cuando se hacían escuchar gritos de apoyo y emoción hacia ellos. La adrenalina de estar parados frente a tal audiencia hacía que pusieran todo su empeño sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Los minutos, muy distinto a lo que pasaba en el principio, se hicieron muy cortos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que en momento ya habían finalizado su presentación.

Los aplausos los rodearon por todos lados. Se miraron con una sonrisa y saludaron a las personas de su alianza. Hinata miró con una sonrisa a su familia, los cuales le aplaudían con entusiasmo, con sus caras inundadas en alegría.

Muchas personas de sus respectivos cursos subieron al escenario a abrazarlos y felicitarlos, armándose un ambiente de gran emoción entre todas las alabanzas y gritos de gozo. Se tomaron varias fotos para dejarlas de recuerdo. En el momento en que le pidieron a Hinata que posara con Gaara, los dos lucían muy contentos. Sentían que al fin habían concluido con algo importante para ambos.

Cuando volvían al detrás de escena, Gaara iba delante de Hinata, conversando con ella animadamente. Ahora los dos podían reírse sin tensiones de por medio. El le dijo que iba a ir a saludar a su familia, quienes también habían ido a verlo. Ella asintió y Gaara desapareció hacia otro lugar. Cuando se dirigía hacía el exterior del gimnasio, donde tenía que pasar por un estrecho pasillo, se paralizó al ver que entre las pocas personas de las alianzas que estaban ahí, Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared como si esperara a alguien.

No quiso detenerse a pensar en estupideces, así que siguió caminando como si nada y cuando estaba a punto de salir del recinto, sintió a alguien al lado suyo.

- Eso estuvo genial, Hinata - Naruto la miraba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias -Como era de esperarse por parte de ella, se ruborizó.

- Por cierto, hola.

- Hola - Hinata lo miró extrañada.

- Es sólo que desde que hablamos la noche pasada nunca había tenido ocasión de saludarte - Sonó cohibido.

Hinata no podía asimilar que estaba caminando con Naruto Namikaze . Hace unos meses, esa visión habría resultado intolerable e imposible. Ahora estaba hecha realidad.

Al menos una cosa sí era cierta, ya no le desagradaba como antes. No podía engañarse con eso.

_**yyyyy lisstoooo :D nuevo cap... xDD **_

_**uuuff q vida la mia... estaba tan tranquila con mi curso cuando la directora me llama y me dice q me tenia q ir a el otro curso :/ bueee... sera me tendre q adaptar nada mass :/**_

_** xD: siiii yo tambien quiero q salgaa luegoo el otro cap del maangaa tsunade no puede moriirr! o muero yo con ella! y no sigo con esto por q me daria deprecion.. :'( hahaha estoy de broma xDD byee cuidatee!**_

_**Namikaze-Tomoyo: hahaha luego se viene una salidaa xDD peroo! aaaahhhh TSUNADE NO PUUEDEE MOOORRIIIIR NOOO! O SI NO ME VA A DAR DEPRESIOON! :'(( buenoo... byee cuidatee!**_

_**en peroximo capitulo :**_

_**Imposible:**_

_**-¿Puedo participar? - Sonó tranquila.**_

_**- ¿Tú cantas? - Sakura apenas articulaba palabras por la sorpresa.**_

_**- ¿Te gusta alguien? - Sonó asombrada.**_

_**- No lo sé - Hinata cerró los ojos - Es que eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que pase.**_

_**- Creo que ya sé quién es - Sakura sonó algo conmocionada.**_

_**hasta el proximo capituloo!**_


	11. Imposible

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen si no Zetsu seria normal xDDD**_

_**Imposible:**_

El segundo día del aniversario, Hinata fue directamente al final del pasillo a revisar la tabla de puntajes con varias personas de su clase. Sakura la abrazaba mientras caminaban y Sai con Ino iban haciendo bromas para levantar los ánimos en caso de que el resultado no fuera el esperado.

Al fin llegaron al frente del gigantesco papel que señalaba los puntajes y lugares de las competencias. Todos miraron nerviosamente.

COMPETENCIA: DANZA TEMÁTICA

MOULIN ROUGE 8000-1er lugar

BLACK SWAN 4000-3er lugar

GREASE 6000-2do lugar

Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción. Hinata se quedó paralizada mirando el gigantesco papel. Las personas que la rodeaban comenzaron a abrazarla, abalanzándose sobre ella. No podía creer que hubieran ganado.

- ¡Hinata, te felicito! - Ino parecía estar hiperventilada.

Ella solo sonreía, porque aún ni siquiera podía asimilarlo.

Algunas personas de la clase de Hinata fueron a buscar a gente de la alianza para hacerles saber la noticia. En menos de cinco minutos, toda la clase de Sasuke ya estaba bajando rápidamente del segundo piso para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Gaara iba encabezando al grupo. Tenía una mirada muy ansiosa, se dirigió con su clase hacia el papel con los puntajes. Lo miraron unos segundos sin podérselo creer.

- ¡Cielos Santo, Hinata, de verdad ganamos! - Gaara corrió a abrazarla fuertemente.

Se escucharon gritos de júbilo. Hinata se sentía aún muy extraña, como cuando no se asimila un logro tan celebrado por los demás. No estaba ni un segundo libre, todos la abrazaban y la felicitaban con emoción. Cuando llegaron más personas de la alianza, la escena fue exactamente la misma. Sin embargo, se percató de que alguien apareció en su mente. Naruto no estaba, ya que incluso a los minutos después su hermano había llegado a felicitarla entusiasmado, pero venía acompañado nada más que por Kiba.

Prefirió concentrarse en la alegría que todo esto le brindaba. A fin de cuentas, el esfuerzo sí había valido la pena.

Hinata estaba saliendo con sus tres amigos del casino del instituto. Había sido una mañana llena de emociones. Los puntajes iban a favor de la alianza de Hinata, ya que gran parte de las competencias con más puntos habían sido ganadas por ellos. Su competencia parecía estar nerviosa, ya que se les hacía muy complicado conseguir primer lugar en alguna cosa. Los amigos iban comentando todo esto.

- Vamos a unos tres mil puntos por encima de las otras alianzas - Sakura sonaba complacida mientras comía una de sus típicas barritas de chocolate.

- Lo preocupante es la presentación vocal - Ino miró a su grupo con ansiedad.

- ¿Por qué? - Hinata se extrañó por eso, ya que habían escogido a la chica hacía ya casi una semana.

- Anne se enfermó, no tenemos quien participe - Sai parecía estar al tanto de la situación ya que se la pasaba metido en la organización - Shizune no sabe que hacer porque si no nos presentamos, lógicamente no ganamos ni un punto. Pero nadie va a estar dispuesto a hacer el ridículo solo por un tercer lugar.

Hinata apretó los labios. No sabía por qué, pero la conversación que había tenido con Naruto hace un tiempo se le vino a la cabeza. Quizás podría hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Puedo participar? - Sonó tranquila.

Los tres dejaron de caminar para quedarse mirándola con asombro.

- ¿Tú cantas? - Sakura apenas articulaba palabras por la sorpresa.

- Eh... sólo un poco, pero es mejor que nada - Se mostró cohibida.

- ¿Y que esperas? - Sai la tomó del brazo - Vamos a hablar con Shizune para que te postulen ahora mismo.

Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente en dirección a su sala. Preguntaron por Shizune, al no encontrarla por ninguna parte.

- Pidió autorización para comprar cosas para la alianza - Rose Liang fue quién les contestó - ¿Es muy urgente?

- Algo así - Ino miró a Hinata- Tenemos a nuestra salvación en la presentación vocal.

Rose miró a la peli-azul con extrañeza.

- ¿Cantas? - La miró detenidamente.

- Practico - Trató de no sonar demasiado insegura, a pesar de estar arrepintiéndose por dentro de haberse postulado.

- ¿Podríamos escucharte?

Hinata se quedó muda. Miró alrededor y la mitad de su clase estaba ahí, bastante ocupados, pero aptos para escucharla.

- Es que me da vergüenza - Se sintió tonta al decir esto.

- Vamos, Hinata - Rose trató de alentarla - Tómalo como si estuvieras cantando en la ducha o algo así.

- Mejor te colocamos una canción de fondo, y tu comienzas a cantar de cualquier forma - Sakura fue a buscar la radio de su clase y la conectó hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción cualquiera.

- ¿Te sabes esta? - Rose parecía expectante.

- Sí - Por supuesto que la sabía, era una de sus favoritas.

- Te escuchamos - Rose se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de ella.

Hinata vio como la observaban atentamente. "No hay nada que temer, no te harán nada" Trataba de tranquilizarse. "Lo peor que sucederá es que se reirán en tu cara o te dirán que no, nada más".

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

- Rayos, Hinata, déjale talento a las demás personas de tu clase -Sasuke sonaba bromista mientras abrazaba a su hermana, contento.

- Es que aún no puedo creer que les haya gustado, yo considero que me salió asqueroso - Hinata sonaba incrédula.

- Anda, Hinata, siempre dices eso cuando los demás te demuestran lo contrario - La regañó con amabilidad - No niegues que eres buena en lo que haces.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de protestar, apareció al lado de Sasuke una persona que hizo que se callara sin necesidad de dirigirle la palabra. Hinata sintió que se le detuvo el corazón durante un segundo al ver a Naruto. Él la observó con profundidad mientras saludaba a su mejor amigo.

- Hola, Hinata - Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola - Ella se sentía como si estuviera ida.

- ¡Adivina qué! - Sasuke llamó la atención de Naruto, quién dejó de mirar a la peli-azul - Consiguieron a alguien que reemplazará a Anne en presentación vocal.

- ¿De verdad? - Sonó extrañado.

Hinata no se lo podía creer, iba a mutilar a su hermano.

- Te la presento - Sasuke pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hinata.

- ¿Tú cantas? - Naruto sonó ligeramente asombrado.

- Esto... sí - Hinata no daba más con la vergüenza que la embargaba.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que Hinata cantaba? - Naruto miró algo indignado a su mejor amigo.

- Es que ni yo lo sabía - Admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eh... Sasuke, creo que me voy, necesito ir a mi sala a buscar a mis amigos - Se sentía patética al inventar excusas para salir de aquella incómoda conversación. Se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo y con una seña de manos temblorosa, le dijo adiós a Naruto.

Bajó de manera algo apresurada las escaleras al primer piso. No podía creérselo. Estaba hecha un nudo de ideas, no comprendía por qué Naruto la ponía tan nerviosa con tan sólo aparecer. No podía ser que "¡No!" Gritó rotundamente para sus adentros, "eso es imposible". Mientras intentaba convencerse, Sakura la encontró al pie de la escalera.

- Justamente iba a buscar... - La Peli-rosa se quedó mirando detenidamente a su amiga.- ¿Estás bien?

- Si - Trató de sonar convincente - Estoy perfectamente bien - Sonó como si estuviera hablando con ella misma.

Sakura la miró con elocuencia. Sabía que jamás podría engañarla.

- Vamos, Hinata, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Es una estupidez - Ella sonaba resignada.

- No creo que lo sea, porque se nota que te tiene bien preocupada - Invitó a su amiga a sentarse con ella en un peldaño.

- Es que ni yo puedo creer que me esté pasando - Hinata sonaba conmocionada mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura.

- Solo suéltalo de una vez.

- Es complicado -El nudo de pensamientos no la dejaba hablar con naturalidad.

- ¿Es algo con Sasuke, tu familia? - Sakura ya estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

- No, es algo bastante menor que eso, pero no entiendo por qué hace semanas que no me lo saco de la cabeza - Miró a la nada.

Sakura se quedó pensando durante un momento. Levantó la cabeza como si se le hubiera iluminado una idea en su interior.

- ¿Te gusta alguien? - Sonó asombrada.

- No lo sé - Hinata cerró los ojos - Es que eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que pase.

- No puedes controlar quién te gusta - Sakura habló con seriedad - Pero¿tan malo es?

- Es que no es algo bueno - Suspiró con resignación.

- ¿Puedo saber quién es? -Sonó precavida.

Sintieron ruidos en la escalera, alguien estaba bajando. Ambas dirigieron una rápida mirada a la persona. Hinata sintió que se le detuvo el mundo al ver a Naruto. Él no hizo más que observarla durante ese segundo que pareció eterno antes de que ella corriera la mirada. Ambas vieron como se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

- Creo que ya sé quién es - Hermione sonó algo conmocionada.

_**YYYYY yaaaa! hehehehe me voy al cafe starbrucks! frapuccino aya voooyyy! :3**_

_**Namikaze-Tomoyo: yeeeepppp como en 7 o 5 capitulos saldra la explicacion de por Naruto se muestra amable con hinata xDDD y en ese mismo capitulo empieza el NaruHina! :DDDDD XD**_

_**Sayo!**_

_**Lord Kami: siiii tu nombreee por que se borra? siempre lo Escribo pero... subo el capitulo y se borra! buenoo desde ahora pondre tu nombre como me dijiste xDD espero q ahora si me funcione ;) byeee!**_

_**En el proximo capitulo xD :**_

_**Tan Diferente :**_

_**-No podré ir, hija - Su expresión era de tristeza - No tengo horas libres mañana. Pero tus hermanos pueden ir a verte, les pediré que te graben.**_

_**- De acuerdo - Hinata sonrió unos segundos - ¿Mamá podrá ir?**_

_**- Le patearás el trasero - Sakura parecía muy segura de esto.**_

_**- ¡Lo has hecho de nuevo, Hinata!.**_

_**YiAAA hasta aqui el adelandooo! cuidensee me voy a comer ramen XD Sayoooooo!**_


	12. Tan Diferente

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia son mioss... si no esto seria KHS!**_

_**Tan diferente:**_

Hinata llegó agotada a su casa esa noche. Eran aproximadamente las diez, pero estaba tranquila al saber que no tendría que estar sola con su madre. Debido a que toda su familia había concurrido a verla en su presentación del día anterior, sus hermanos debieron repartirse estadías: Ko, Hizashi y Hannabi ( xD no se me ocurrio otro..) se estaban quedando en casa de su Padre con ella . Por lo tanto, Neji y Itachi estaban con su padre y Sasuke.

Apenas atravesó la puerta, sus hermanos la saludaron amigablemente. Ella estaba tan desconcentrada con todo lo que había pasado ese día, que optó por subir a su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta exigiendo privacidad, escuchó a su Padre.

- ¿Hinata?

"Demonios", pensó. Detestaba no poder tener un momento a solas. Se dirigió a la habitación de su Padre e intentado colocar la mejor sonrisa posible, fue a saludarlo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - Hiashi la observó atento.

- Ganamos danza temática - Ahora su alegría no era fingida.

- Vaya - Su Padre puso una gran cara de entusiasmo - Eso es excelente, Hinata.

- Papá… - Recordó entonces que iba a participar en presentación vocal, debía decírselo a su madre o de lo contrario se enfadaría - Voy a estar en otra competencia mañana.

- ¿De verdad? - Le prestó mayor atención.

- Si, en presentación vocal - Dijo muy bajito.

- Siempre supe que tenías una gran voz, Hinata - Sonrió complacido Su padre sabía de su talento debido a que la había escuchado más de una vez mientras hacía deberes o cosas por el estilo.

- Entonces, no lo sé, pueden ir a verme mañana… -Hinata se sentía extraña interactuando tanto con su padre - Solo si es que pueden, no es obligación.

Su padre pareció cavilar durante un momento.

- No podré ir, hija - Su expresión era de tristeza - No tengo horas libres mañana. Pero tus hermanos pueden ir a verte, les pediré que te graben.

- De acuerdo - Hinata sonrió unos segundos - ¿mamá podrá ir?

- No lo sé - Hiashi se encogió de hombros - Tendrías que llamarla para preguntarle.

Hinata se quedó unos minutos más contándole a su madre como había sido todo, desde el momento en que llegó hasta cuando supo los resultados de la competencia. Por cosas obvias, optó por omitir la parte en que estaba hablando con Sasuke sobre su postulación a presentación vocal y apareció Naruto. No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada con su padre, la incomodaba muchísimo. Le dijo que estaba muy cansada y que se iba a dormir, deseándole buenas noches.

Cuando al fin estuvo sola en su habitación, se puso su pijama y se abalanzó sobre la cama, buscando dormir desesperadamente. No quería pensar en nada. Ni siquiera estaba demasiado nerviosa por la presentación que tenía al día siguiente, era otro el asunto que la impacientaba.

Pasaron los minutos y lo que no quería que apareciera en su mente, era lo que ahora embargaba sus pensamientos. No entendía como había pasado. Siempre había odiado a Naruto e indagó en qué preciso instante de su vida lo comenzó a querer. Este pensamiento se le hacía extraño, ya que el presente no calzaba para nada con el pasado. De todas formas, tampoco sabía entenderlo a él. ¿En que momento comenzó a comportarse más amigable con ella? Hasta lo que recordaba de sus primeros tres meses en el instituto, ella y Naruto eran los peores enemigos del mundo, hasta que un día fue a pedirle un plumón a su sala. Eso había sido todo.

Se sentía estúpida, no podía creer que le estuviera dando tantas vueltas al comportamiento de alguien. Era uno de los tantos populares del instituto, seguramente era así con todo el mundo y ella estaba siendo presa de líos de niñas de cinco años. A él debía de importarle la nada misma lo que ella opinara, era una persona más y ya. "Seguramente los nervios te han hecho alucinar", con esta conclusión Hinata se tranquilizó y se preparó para intentar dormir nuevamente.

Hinata estaba practicando dentro de su sala para la presentación, que sería a las siete de la tarde. Había escogido mezclar dos canciones dentro de los cinco minutos de presentación que tenía como límite. Eligió "Speed of Sound " de Coldplay y "Other side of the world" de KT Tunstall. Ambas canciones se le hacían fáciles de cantar, aunque la segunda tenía más técnica debido al tono alto, sobre todo en la parte final. Sus amigos y las personas que la escuchaban le decían que sonaba excelente, lo que le agregaba confianza para enfrentar nuevamente al público esa tarde.

Sakura no había mencionado hasta ese momento la conversación del día anterior, pero Hinata sabía que no iba a dejarlo pasar. Cuando se quedaron solas en la sala, fue el momento de continuar esa plática.

- ¿Has pensado en el asunto de ayer? - Sakura no la miraba con cara crítica, sino más bien serena.

- No sabes cuanto - Admitió Hinata con resignación.

- ¿No has hablado con él?

- No, ni siquiera sé porque pasa esto, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo - Hinata ya estaba algo colapsada con el tema.

- Tal vez… no lo sé, a veces pasa que te gusta alguien sin necesidad de conocerlo - Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Es que jamás me ha pasado - Miró a su amiga con seriedad - Jamás en la vida.

- Es complicado, Hinata - Admitió Sakura - Digamos que tampoco conozco a Naruto como para saber sus reacciones o cosas así… no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo es.

- No importa - Quería zanjar el tema. Debía concentrarse - Coloca el CD de nuevo, quiero ver si las notas me salen bien.

Aún así, durante toda su práctica, Hinata no pudo sacarse el asunto de la cabeza.

Sakura miraba a la peli-azul con una gran sonrisa.

- Rayos, Hinata, ya van dos días en los que te ves espléndida.

- ¿De verdad? - hinata sonrió tímidamente. Esta vez las chicas de su clase se habían encargado de arreglarla. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño de bailarina bastante sofisticado, junto con un vestido sin tirantes que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y que era plateado.

- De verdad - Afirmó Sakura. - ¿Vinieron tus hermanos?

- Sí, van a grabarme para después mostrarle el vídeo a mis padres - Hinata estaba algo apenada por la ausencia de ellos.

- Hicieron lo que pudieron - Observó que tenía una gran mirada de pesar - Anda, no te desanimes, tus hermanos viajaron desde muy lejos y están aquí, haz esta presentación por ellos, ¿si?

Su amiga tenía razón, sus hermanos no merecían ver una presentación mediocre, sino una de la que estuvieran orgullosos. Estaban en el detrás de escena, y escucharon como Karin terminó su actuación en representación de su alianza.

- Le patearás el trasero - Sakura parecía muy segura de esto.

- No lo sé, canta demasiado bien - Las inseguridades comenzaron a aflorar dentro de ella.

- Tú cantas mil veces mejor - Miró a su amiga tratando de calmarla - Ve segura y confiada, todo estará bien.

Justo en ese momento, el presentador llamaba a Hinata al escenario para que se presentara. Sakura le deseó suerte y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando estaba frente al público, Hinataescuchaba los gritos de apoyo que sus compañeros le dedicaban y se alegró al ver eso.

La música comenzó a sonar y al pararse frente al micrófono, observó a las personas que la rodeaban, tratando de encontrar a sus hermanos. Cuando los localizó, vio que Sasuke estaba acompañado por Naruto. Intentó relajarse, no iba a permitirse hacer el ridículo en frente de el. Empezó a cantar con naturalidad, tratando de no dejarse llevar por inquietudes. La letra de las canciones ya estaba grabada en su cerebro, así que no se le hizo difícil combinarla con la armonía musical. No sabía si estaba resultando bien, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de sus hermanos, imaginaba que sí. Los siguientes minutos se hicieron cortos, hasta que todo terminó.

Se alegró enormemente al escuchar aplausos retumbar dentro del gimnasio, sintiéndose contenta con lo que había hecho, y por sobre todo, satisfecha. Sus hermanos la miraban con orgullo y emoción. Los saludó a la distancia y antes de bajar del escenario, miró a Naruto profundamente.

Era el último día del aniversario, y para Hinata, estos días habían significado más que cualquier otra cosa. Apenas llegó Sakura, le pidió que la acompañara a ver la tabla de puntuaciones. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a gritar de alegría.

- ¡Lo has hecho de nuevo, Hinata! - Sakura abrazó a Hinata hasta casi asfixiarla.

- No lo puedo creer - Reía nerviosamente, no podía asimilar que había conseguido otra victoria.

Karin se había acercado junto con su amiga Shion a ver la tabla. Al contemplar a Hinata con Sakura tan emocionadas, observó con odio que había conseguido el segundo lugar. Miró con prepotencia a la chica que le quitó el máximo premio, y Sakura se dio cuenta de esto. Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, ante lo que la Peli-roja no hizo más que fulminarla con la mirada.

- Es obvio que esta competencia está arreglada - Dijo a toda voz.

Hinata se dio vuelta a reconocer a la autora de esas palabras. Karin estaba hecha furia y se alejaba rápidamente de ahí. Shion también miraba a la peli-azul con desprecio.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos hace un tiempo sobre las perras, Sakura? - Dijo Hinata con tono de voz insolente - Si perras son, perras se quedan para siempre - Observó a Karin , la cual se había girado al oír el comentario y no hizo más que refunfuñar y largarse junto con Shion .

- Eres mi heroína - Sakura no paraba de reírse al recordar la cara de Karin - Le has gritado lo que muchas chicas en el instituto han deseado decirle desde que apareció aquí.

- La verdad tiene que afrontarse - Hinata no se arrepentía.

- No sé como tu hermano se pudo fijar en ella - Dijo Sakura con voz amarga.

Hinata frunció el ceño por incomprensión.

- Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? - Quería creer que había escuchado mal.

- A Sasuke le gusto esa misma perra a la que acabas de ganarle.

- Oh… por…Dios - Hinata sentía que no podía hablar - ¿Tan bajo ha caído Sasuke desde antes que yo llegara?

- La verdad - Sakura sonó incómoda - Estuvieron saliendo desde fines del año pasado hasta principios de este - Hinata la miró confundida - ¿No lo sabías?

- No tenía idea, cuando llegué no charlaba mucho con Sasuke.

- La parte buena es que no eres cuñada de ella ahora, terminaron hace ya varios meses - Sakura sonrió alegre.

A Hinata le llamó la atención el entusiasmo con el cuál su amiga había dicho esta última frase. Recordó entonces que hace un tiempo, Shion había dicho que estaba saliendo con Naruto… Se preguntaba si es que aún estarían juntos, sintiendo una punzada inevitable de decepción en caso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. No podía creer la suerte que tenía la gente estúpida. Karin con Ron, y Shion con… Naruto. Odiaba este pensamiento.

Prefirió dejarlo pasar e ir a informarle a toda la alianza de la buena noticia sobre otro primer lugar.

_**Poooorrr fiiinnn! hehehe toda la clase de matematicas terminando estoo xDDD y tomando agua hahahaha xDD bueee.. es mucho mejor q escuchar como el profesor habla de las ecuaciones... y las potencias y bla bla bla... y no entiendo para q las explica si nadie le pone atencion todas mis compañeras se duermen... assshhh y aun faltan 2 horas para salir y fumarme un cigarro :/ buaaaa... estoy muy aburridaa... por eso empece a escribirlo... xD ...**_

_**bueee :**_

_**Amira: si estas leyendo esto no escribas eso q me dijiste en el recreoo o te voy a golpear! :P**_

_**Dark dragon ades : podria ser eso de q naruto perdiera el control pero seria muy poco probable como ahora el kyubi esta de su parte y lo ayuda no creo q tratara de apoderarse de su cuerpo... POR KAMI-SAMA Q SEA MIERCOLES! **_

_**Lord Kami: huahuahhuahua hice algo parecido a lo q tu hiciste el otro dia solo q yo estaba escribiendo xDDD y todas mis compañeras hacian fila para pedirme la laptop xDDDD y ahoraaaa termine con el trasero cuadrado... :/ yiiaa byeee**_

_**aqui les dejo un adelando de el proximo capitulo!**_

_**Ya no es igual:**_

_**- Anda, Sakura, no puede ser tan malo - Hinata no paraba de sonreír - Te creería si es que fuera uno de mis hermanos - Puso mueca de terror.**_

_**- Entonces, ¿Será noche familiar? - Lució esperanzada.**_

_**- Algo así - Sasuke puso una mueca preocupada - Naruto también estará… **_

_**Haaastaa aquiii tengo q ir a estudiaaarr! pero ahora me toca religion ¬¬ hahaha ya se q hacer para no aburrirmee! voy a escuchar 666 de iron maiden a todo volumen hasta q se me rebienten los oidos :D byeee! hasta mañana!**_


	13. Ya no es igual

_**Disclaimer: ni losa personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen xD**_

_**Ya no es igual:**_

Eran las nueve de la noche, el gimnasio del instituto estaba repleto de gente, tanto así, que era fácil perderse entre la marea de personas. Esa suerte le tocó a Hinata , estaban a punto de realizar la premiación oficial y no encontraba a sus amigos. Se suponía que iban a encontrarse en la entrada del lugar, pero con tanto gentío, apenas si podía ver hacía donde iba. Intentaba reconocer alguna cara familiar, incluso, trataba de buscar a Sasuke. Todo con tal de estar al lado de alguien de confianza.

Se quedó parada cuando llegó cerca del escenario, aún sin poder encontrar a alguien. Se resignó, y optó por esperar a que la premiación terminara y después emprender su búsqueda nuevamente. Era increíble, no podía creer que se hubiera perdido como los niños pequeños en los almacenes. Lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía su celular a mano, por lo que ubicar a Sasuke era vital para ella, de lo contrario, su Padre se enteraría de que estaba sola cuando llamara a su hermano.

El presentador comenzó a hablar, bajando gradualmente el bullicio de la sala. Hinata observó atentamente, aunque aún inquieta. Como era de esperarse, la alianza de la peli-Azul había ganado. Todos estallaron en aplausos al ver como coronaban a Liang , la reina de su alianza y compañera de clase de Sasuke. Se tomaron la típica foto que quedaba de recuerdo y todos comenzaron a celebrar entre gritos y saltos. Hinata se acercó a la masa que estaba en medio de la celebración, tenía esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke entre ellos. Efectivamente, al mirar detenidamente, vio el cabello tan característico de su hermano. Se relajó y fue a celebrar con el resto de su alianza. El ambiente era cálido y optimista. Luego de culminar con su festejo, fue a reunirse con su hermano.

- Cielos, Sasuke, pensé que te había tragado la tierra - Se abrazó a él.

- ¿Te perdiste? - Miró a Hinata con burla.

- Cállate - Le golpeó el brazo.

- Hey, vamos a juntarnos en la casa de Mamá ahora - Hinata lo miró sin comprender - Ya hablé con Papá, te quedarás a dormir en nuestra casa. También estará el resto de la familia - Esta parte fue sin duda la más extraña de todas.

- ¿Están seguros de que papá… va con buena disposición? - Sasuke comprendió de inmediato el por qué de la pregunta de su hermana. Desde que se habían divorciado, Mikoto y Hiashi jamás se habían reunido con la familia completa, mucho menos se habían juntados los dos en un mismo lugar.

- Todo estará bien, papá debía hacer esto tarde o temprano - Rodeó a su hermana con un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Anda, no te preocupes. Solo ve a buscar tus cosas para que sobrevivas la noche y te vienes junto con Papá y los demás.

A pesar de sus inquietudes, Hinata sonrió. Ver a toda la familia junta le estaba agradando mucho. Extrañaba esa imagen.

- Entonces, ¿Será noche familiar? - Lució esperanzada.

- Algo así - Sasuke puso una mueca preocupada - Naruto también estará… ¿No te importa, verdad? Es que mamá me dijo que podía invitarlo hoy en la noche y…

- No, está bien - Por dentro, Hinata sentía que estaba al borde del infarto.

- Qué bueno - Sasuke sonó aliviado - Temía que fueras a molestarte, porque ya sabes, quizás querías una noche solo con la familia y todo…

- Ya, no importa, me da igual - Sonrió intentado creerse sus palabras, pero por dentro sabía que no era así.

- Ve a aprovechar lo que queda de noche con tus amigos, en una media hora más nos vamos - Sasuke miró a todos lados - Claro, si es que algún día llego a encontrar a la tropa de gigantes - Rió.

Hinata ya se imaginaba que el resto de sus hermanos iba a desaparecer. Sólo esperaba que no estuvieran al otro lado de la ciudad.

Se dedicó a buscar a sus amigos, al menos teniendo la ventaja de que ya no había demasiada gente. A los pocos minutos, logró ubicar a Sakura por su característico cabello Rosado. Gritó para que ella la escuchara y al instante se giró para encontrarla con la mirada.

-¡Hinata, te creíamos perdida! - Puso voz dramática.

- Cielos, pensé que jamás los encontraría - Sonaba mucho más tranquila.

Se quedó unos momentos con su grupo, hasta que Ino y Sai debieron irse. Solamente le quedaba Sakura. Le Tomó de un brazo propuso que se fueran juntas, de todas formas, debía pasar donde su padre a buscar sus cosas que nada, pero antes debía avisarle a Ron, de lo contrario se quedaría esperándola en vano. Sakura y ella emprendieron la marcha en búsqueda de su hermano.

Cuando al fin lo pudieron hallar, estaba despidiéndose de algunos amigos y a su lado estaba Naruto. Hinata sintió que sus manos comenzaron a tiritar. Intentó no mostrar indicios de debilidad y fue confiadamente a hablarle a Sasuke.

- Hey,Sasuke, me iré con Sakura - Intentó informárselo de la manera más tranquila que pudo, tratando de que su voz no le jugara en contra y que se exhibiera su nerviosismo - Vive cerca de mí, que tú y los demás no se preocupen, llegaré bien.

- De acuerdo, Hinata, pero… ¿Es esa la manera en que me presentas a tus amigos? - Sonó irónico y se acercó a saludar a Sakura con un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento - Miró a Sakura y tenía un aspecto bastante incómodo - Sakura, él es mi hermano Sasuke, y Sasuke, ella es Sakura, ¿Feliz? - Miró a su hermano con falsa molestia.

- Así está mejor - Sonrió - Tampoco te cuesta saludar a mis amigos, ¿sabes?

Hinata había intentado evitar ese incómodo saludo. Miró a Naruto y el miraba fijamente a otra parte, parecía desconcentrado. En el momento en que Sasuke dijo eso, él le dirigió la mirada a Hinata. Ella no hizo más que acercarse a saludarlo de beso en la mejilla.

Una vez terminado ese momento, Hinata se fue con Sakura hacía su casa. En el camino, su amiga parecía bastante callada.

- Sakura, ¿sucede algo? - Sonó extrañada.

- ¿Ah? - Parecía estar en otro mundo - No, no es nada.

- Vamos, sabes que no sirve engañarme - La miró con elocuencia.

- Es complicado - Le dirigió una mirada seria.

- Anda, no puede ser tan malo - Sakura no relajaba su semblante - ¿O si?

- No lo sé - Suspiró.

- No creo que sea peor que lo que te conté el otro día - Hinata soltó una amarga risa.

- Quizás si lo sea - Sakura lucía inquieta.

- Solo suéltalo, Sakura!.

- Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie - Se detuvo en seco mirando a Hinata con algo de temor - Confío en ti, incluso es irónico porque no se si será bueno que sepas esto.

- Ya, Sakura, me estás asustando - Hinata la miraba preocupada.

- Sólo promételo.

- De acuerdo, sí, aunque no creo que sea necesario porque sabes que yo no divulgo secretos.

- Está bien - Sakura intentó controlar los nervios - Me gusta alguien.

Ginny comenzó a reír suavemente.

- Cielos, pensaba que era algo peor - Relajó la tensión acumulada por el suspenso - ¿Quién es?

- Esto… - El semblante de miedo no se borraba de la cara de Sakura- No se como decirlo.

- De acuerdo, déjame jugar a la adivinanza - Hinata sonrió - ¿Sai?

- ¡CIELO SANTO, NO! - Sakura se exaltó - Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Solo estaba sugiriendo - No paraba de reír por la reacción de su amiga - ¿Alguien de cuarto año? - Sakura se quedó en silencio - Creo que me estoy acercando - Hinata sonó contenta consigo misma - ¿Lo conozco?

- Claro que sí - Sakura miraba al suelo.

- ¿Gaara?

- No, no estaría así si fuera él.

- Anda, Sakura, no puede ser tan malo - Hinata no paraba de sonreír - Te creería si es que fuera uno de mis hermanos - Puso mueca de terror.(N/A: El paso de la muertexDD)

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la conversación. Hinata se detuvo confundida ante esto y observó a Sakura. Comenzó a abrir la boca por la impresión. La Peli-rosala miró avergonzada y con la cara completamente sonrojada. Cuarto año… conocido suyo… Y todo encajó como en un puzzle.

Hinata llegó en silencio a la casa de su madre acompañada de su padre. Sus hermanos se habían ido juntos y estaban hace un buen rato ahí. Se acercaron a saludarlos con calidez, notando ambos que Sasuke no estaba. Cuando Mikoto debió saludar a Hiashi, se mostró relajada. Se sintieron pasos en la escalera y vieron a Sasuke bajando con Naruto. Hinata procuró controlarse, no podía ponerse nerviosa en frente de su papá. Cuando Naruto la saludó, sintió mil chispas recorrer su piel.

- Hola, de nuevo - Le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo - Hinata procuró sonar natural.

Esa noche iban a cenar lasaña, la comida favorita de la única hija de los Hyugga Uchiha. Al estar todos sentados en la mesa, se dio cuenta de que había quedado justo al frente de Naruto. "Jodido destino" pensó con repudio para sus adentros. Puso su mirada fija en el plato de comida mientras escuchaba los temas de conversación de su familia.

Sus hermanos comentaban que tal estaban sus vidas en la universidad, añadiendo sus ya típicas bromas y sucesos fuera de lo común. Así pasaron las horas entre variados tópicos de charla, las cosas parecían no haber cambiado mucho en esa familia. Aunque claro, había detalles que no eran visibles a los ojos de cualquier persona que observara esa escena desde afuera. Hinata notó que sus padres no cruzaron palabra en toda la noche, a menos que fuera para pedir la sal o cualquier otro ingrediente. Se sintió apenada, las comidas familiares que hacían antes eran incluso más alegres que la que estaban celebrando. Sin duda, su familia ya no era lo mismo. Comenzó a sentirse apenada, por lo que pidió permiso para retirarse, alegando tener mucho sueño. Subió sin ánimos la escalera para llegar a su habitación e intentar dormir para no pensar en nada.

Cerró la puerta y se tendió en la cama, observando la oscuridad del cuarto. A veces la vida parecía una mera broma. Pensaba en por qué las familias debían separarse, por qué las cosas hermosa tenían que terminar tarde o temprano. "Lo bueno dura poco", odiaba ese refrán con su vida entera. Le dolía pensar, pero era como si las imágenes vinieran a su mente sin que ellas las evocara conscientemente. Todas las peleas que ella y Sasuke debieron soportar, todas las esperas a las afueras de los tribunales, el momento en que debieron despedirse…

Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

A los minutos, sintió un ruido, como si algo se hubiera deslizado. Miró confundidamente a todas partes y optó por encender la luz de la pequeña lámpara que había en un mueble. Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, vio un papel cerca de su puerta. Lo tomó y restregándose los ojos, leyó la simple línea que tenía escrita.

¿Quieres hablar? Estoy Afuera.

Hinata ya sabía quién era, su ortografía desordenada era inconfundible. Abrió la puerta de golpe y Sasuke estaba parado con seriedad afuera. Lo quedó mirando sin saber que hacer.

- Ven - Abrió sus brazos, con los ojos húmedos.

Hinata se arrojó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar invadida por muchas emociones.

_****_

_**SORRYY! disculpenme x no haber actualizado pero esque la wi fi q le robo a mi vecina estaba fallando y no me podia conectar asi que ahora estoy subiendo este cap en el colegio **_

_**xDDDD **_

_**666 the number of the beast sacrifice! (8) see... muy buen temaa... ;)**_

_**y alfinal no se murio tsunadee! y ahora kabuto es un dragon...? WTF?**_

_**byebyebyebyebyebye!**_


	14. Apariencias

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen... :/**_

_**Apariencias:**_

Hinata abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sentía un entumecimiento general en los párpados y comprendía que esa era la reacción que su cuerpo tenía luego de haber llorado a mares. Recordó entonces que la noche anterior había conversado con Sasuke por lo menos hasta las tres de la mañana, y que se habían dicho muchas cosas que habían sido guardadas durante esos dos años de separación. Miró alrededor suyo y la habitación lucía algo oscura, con una luz azulina casi negra. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las siete de la mañana.

Se giró en la cama e intentó dormirse de nuevo. No podía creer que hubiera dormido tan poco, cuando su tendencia era descansar hasta por lo menos después de la una. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos no estaban rindiendo frutos, decidió levantarse. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y caminó sigilosamente a través del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Era sábado, y hasta lo que recordaba, su padre y hermanos no se levantaban demasiado temprano.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, abrió silenciosamente el refrigerador para sacar algunas cosas. Comenzó a prepararse una taza de café. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, se asomó a mirar el exterior por la ventana. El jardín era el único paisaje a la vista, pero más allá de el, en el horizonte, se veía un poco de sol asomándose. Contempló la escena con algo de desesperanza. A su mente, volvían imágenes de la noche recién acontecida. Muchas veces se detenía a pensar en como cambiaban las cosas, lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo. Parecían lejanos los días en que ella era pequeña, cuando no se daba cuenta de nada y mucho menos, tenía más preocupaciones que jugar con sus muñecas.

Se sentía nostálgica al pensar en su niñez. Era todo muy fácil, quizás demasiado. Nunca hubiera pensado que en unos años más las cosas se hubieran tornado de esa manera. Los vagos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres en esos años eran bastante lindos, se les veía sonriendo siempre. Era un cuadro muy discordante de la realidad que vivía en el presente. "Quiero volver a ser niña", pensaba a diario. Así no tendría que preocuparse por nada.

El crujido de la madera del piso la hizo reaccionar. Por acto reflejo, miró hacia el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Naruto la miraba atentamente y parecía avergonzado por haber sido descubierto. Estaba sin su banda y vestía una camiseta con un pantalón de pijama. Se había olvidado completamente del hecho de que el también se quedaba a dormir en la casa. Hinata quería que la tragara la tierra, estaba usando un pijama azul oscuro que le sentaba pésimo a su opinión y llevaba el cabello amarrado en un moño desordenado. Era la peor forma en que alguien podría verla en cuanto a apariencia.

- Perdona, venía a buscar agua para tomar mi medicación - Naruto lucía incómodo e intentaba disculparse de la manera más sincera posible.

- No, no te preocupes - Hinata esperaba no estar sonrojada, aunque el calor en sus mejillas le señalaba lo contrario.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? - Naruto la miró, curioso.

- Esto… - Se quedó en blanco un momento - Me desperté y… me pareció buena idea venir a tomar un café - Sentía que era la explicación más ridícula que le había dado a alguien en su vida.

- ¿Puedes compartir? - Naruto sonrió tímidamente - Me gusta mucho el café.

- Claro -Hinata quedó algo petrificada.

Habían hablado todo el tiempo con la voz baja, debido a que sabían que todos dormían.

Cuando Naruto estaba de espaldas llenando un vaso con agua, Hinata lo miró como hipnotizada. Nunca se había fijado realmente en sus ojos hasta ese momento. Eran brillantes, completamente iluminados por un brillo especial. Definitivamente era un chico lindo, no era de extrañarse que fuera el amor platónico de chicas de todos los cursos. Cuando se giró, Hinata apartó rápidamente la mirada.

- ¿Qué remedio tomas? - Preguntó mientras miraba su taza de café. Esperaba no sonar entrometida.

- Es para tratar la presión - Se sentó al frente de ella - Aunque no quiera, siempre debo despertarme a estas horas para tomarlo.

- Yo no podría hacerlo - Sonrió sin mirarlo - Apenas si puedo levantarme temprano para ir al instituto.

- De todas formas te va bien - Le dirigió la mirada a Naruto, quien la veía con un semblante sereno - Es como si fueras talentosa en todo - Se dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- No es así - Se sonrojó.

- Entonces, explícame - Sonó divertido - Creo que eres la chica a la que mejor le va en matemáticas y cosas relacionadas con números en TODO el instituto, los profesores incluso están pensando en ti para las olimpiadas del próximo año - Hinata lo miró con cara de sorpresa - Sí, es verdad. Y no solo eso, sino que te va bien en el resto de las materias y nadie sabe como demonios lo haces. Como si nada de eso bastara, demostraste que bailas de maravilla en el aniversario, y por si fuera poco todo lo anterior, aplastaste a Karin , cantante invicta del instituto, en una competencia de canto - Hinata miraba a Naruto fijamente mientras lo escuchaba - Y nadie había logrado quitarle su puesto desde que tengo memoria.

- No es la gran cosa - Dirigió su vista a su taza de café.

- Cielos, Hinata, de verdad que eres la persona más modesta que conozco - Naruto incluso sonaba ofendido - Las chicas de mi clase te envidian muchísimo, no en la mala manera, pero desearían tener la mitad de la suerte que tienes tú.

- Por favor - Giró los ojos en señal de ironía.

- No te estoy mintiendo -Ahora la miraba seriamente - Desde que llegaste, fuiste como un foco de atención aunque no te dieras cuenta. Los nuevos siempre son novedad, pero ¡demonios!, fuiste como la primicia. Además de ser la hermana de Sasuke, te puedo confesar que la mitad de los chicos de mi clase ya pensaban en tácticas para conquistarte desde que llegaste - Hinata se rió suavemente - Lo digo en serio, y asumo que incluso en tu clase causaste esa sensación.

- Ni que fuera la gran cosa - Hinata no se lo estaba tomando con seriedad, lo tomaba como un chiste.

- Pues, tal parece que si lo eres.

- ¿Terminaste? - Hinata intentaba ocultar su irritación tras la ironía - ¿Mi Turno?

Naruto se quedó callado, observándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. Hinata trató de que esto no la cohibiera.

- Te desafío - Apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano, como esperando un discurso.

- De acuerdo - Hinata se enderezó en la silla, dejando de lado su café - Eres Naruto Namikaze, tu nombre ya causa unos mil tornados de hormonas en todo el instituto - Él no pudo evitar reírse - Y sí que hablo en serio, varias veces escuché a mis compañeras hablando de ti. Incluso, veía a Shion como una de esas niñas de las películas adolescentes tras tus pasos -Hinata puso cara de desagrado - Cuando pasas por los pasillos es como si llevaras un imán de miradas contigo, gran parte de las chicas se giran a verte, como si fueras una estrella de Rock - Naruto parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero ella lo detuvo - Aún no termino. Puedes tener a la chica que quieras en todo el instituto, sin tener que hacer el mayor esfuerzo. Quiero decir, las chicas que están interesadas en ti, que no son pocas. Además, es como si todo lo que hicieras les pareciera perfecto. En mi clase hay chicas que dicen observarte mientras charlas con Sasuke, o cosas por el estilo, es algo acosador en mi opinión. Eres una de las personas más populares, haces lo que quieres con toda la libertad del mundo.

- Eso no es un mérito - Naruto parecía a la defensiva.

- Dijimos que esto era un desafío - Hinata miraba a la persona que tenía al frente con el semblante intachable.

- Yo fui capaz de mencionar talentos tuyos, pero tú no has podido mencionar alguno mío.

- Oh, por favor, como si lo mío fuera algo de otro mundo - Hinata lucía perpleja - Tú mismo sabes que eres una persona inteligente, mis compañeras lo creen, todas las chicas que están enamoradas de ti lo creen…

- Ellas no están enamoradas de mí.

- ¿Entonces les diste una poción de amor muy fuerte? - Hinata se rió.

- Ni siquiera me conocen - Naruto bajó la mirada.

- Es como si lo hicieran, saben cada paso que das, conocen tus gustos, conocen tu personalidad.

- No me conocen - Naruto miró a Hinata con una sonrisa amarga, reiterando su idea - Solo creen conocer a la persona que soy en el instituto.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Hinata se sintió confundida.

- En el instituto soy tal como me ves, pero apenas salgo de ahí, soy otra persona - Explicó con calma.

- Ah, entonces… ¿Tienes una doble vida? - Sin querer, Hinata sonó grosera.

- No - Naruto se quedó callado un momento.

Hinata lo miró con una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Él le devolvió la mirada con tristeza.

- No soy yo mismo en el instituto, Hinata - Su voz tenía un tono apenado - No puedo darme ese lujo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú misma lo dijiste, la gente ya me tiene estandarizado… Odio eso - Ahora sonaba enfadado - Es como si valiera por una imagen. Estoy rodeado de gente falsa, generalmente amigos por interés - Rió amargamente - Puedo jurar que mis únicos amigos de verdad son tu hermano y Kiba. El resto solo está interesado en ser cercanos de Naruto Namikaze, como si fuera una marca o un gran privilegio. A veces ni siquiera tengo idea de quién soy, Hinata.

La peli-azul lo miraba con tristeza. Se sentía mal, incluso culpable por haberlo juzgado desde el momento en que lo vio. Nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo, y jamás pensó que iba a ocurrir hasta ese momento.

- Yo no soy mucho mejor - Hinata miraba a la nada - Creo que mi caso es peor que el tuyo.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Ah, no? Veamos… Para empezar, llegar a este instituto significó cambiar completamente, pero en la otra vida que tenía, yo no era así. ¿Sabes por qué me cambiaron, Naruto? ¿La verdadera razón por la que me trajeron aquí? Por que era la persona más asquerosa del mundo - Él la miró sorprendido - Sí, es cierto. Después de que mis padres se divorciaron, mi padre me llevó a una ciudad que detestaba con toda mi vida solamente porque mamá no estaba ahí. Al llegar al instituto de allá, comencé a juntarme con personas realmente crueles, que sólo me aceptaban por que era tanto o más malvada que ellos. Estaba tan enojada con el mundo después de que mi familia se desarmó, que opté por devolver el daño que me habían hecho a mí de la peor manera posible. Estaba fuera de control, salía de fiesta casi todas las noches, y cuando estaba castigada, me escapaba como en las películas con tal de estar lejos de mi casa. Todos los amigos que tenía solo estaba conmigo en los buenos momentos, es decir, durante las fiestas - Puso una mueca - En el instituto era una de las chicas mas odiadas, sin embargo, más populares. Que fama más hermosa. Le hice daño a muchas personas con palabras, todo por celos, envidia, y muchas más cosas. Mi relación con mi padre se caía a pedazos, sin parecer detenerse. La bomba estalló cuando comencé a pelear con una chica de mi viejo instituto. Al principio sólo fueron malas palabras, hasta que ambas terminamos en el suelo y tirándonos del cabello. Amenazaron con expulsarme, porque mi historial académico ya estaba bastante manchado por la mala conducta y las actitudes insolentes. Mi padre se hartó, y viendo que los castigos no servían de nada, me avisó un día que volvíamos a la ciudad. Así que, esa es la historia de cómo terminé aquí - Hinata sentía los ojos lagrimosos - Si tu no sabes quién eres, entonces yo sí que tengo la identidad perdida.

_**Siento muuchoo no haber actualizado en 1 semana mas o menos... pero he tenido muchos problemas personales que se me han juntado... peleas con mi familia+una amiga que ahora me odia= a estar todo el sabado llorando :/ pero ahora estoy mucho mejor gracias a mi mejor amiga que hablo conmigo y tambien gracias a... 3 aaaahhh a la persona q me gusta xDDD y a su gemelo... XD seee tiene un gemelo :3 y tambien a una amiga xDDD y gracias tambien a un cigarro ( lucky click) que me ayudo mucho... :D yt tambien gracias a ustedes por trenerme paciencia con el fic :) bueeeenoo... ehem voy a subi este cap ahora y uno mas en 5 minutos mas y en la tarde stambien les subo uno por que se viene la era naruhinaaa! **_


	15. De vuelta

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen :/**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni estahistoria me pertenecen :/**_

_**De vuelta**_

Sólo quedaba una semana para que los alumnos del instituto salieran de vacaciones por tres semanas. El lunes en la mañana, Hinata fue recibida con muchos abrazos por parte de sus compañeros, felicitándola por las impecables presentaciones que había exhibido la semana recién pasada. La peli-azul aceptaba los halagos con algo de vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, y jamás quiso serlo.

Durante la clase de Matemática, Sakura se dio cuenta que más allá de todo el revuelo que causaba después del aniversario, Hinata estaba comportándose rara.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Le preguntó con suavidad cuando la profesora terminó de hablar y les dejó un par de ejercicios que resolver.

- ¿Ah? - Hinata definitivamente anotaba solo por acto involuntario - No, no pasa nada.

- Sin mentiras - Sakura le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Después te cuento -Dijo ella sin mirarla, mientras comenzaba a hacer los ejercicios sin entusiasmo.

Durante el receso, Sakura alejó a Hinata de Sai e Ino con la excusa de que la acompañara al casino. Mientras se alejaban, la peli-rosa retomó el asunto pendiente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Son muchas cosas - Hinata parecía tener la cabeza en otro lugar.

- ¿Familia? ¿Aniversario? - Sakura sonaba profundamente preocupada.

- Es que… el viernes hubo una cena familiar en casa de mi madre - Hinata puso mueca - Mi padre estaba incluido en el plan.

- ¿En serio? - Sakura elevó la voz por la sorpresa.

- Si, reaccioné de la misma forma cuando Sasuke me avisó sólo la hora antes. Como sea, fue una noche algo difícil para mí…

- Lo siento, Hinata - Su amiga sonó apenada.

- No importa, suele ocurrir - Agachó la mirada - Fui a mi habitación para estar sola, entonces Sasuke fue a buscarme y nos quedamos hablando hasta las tres de la mañana, a modo de resumirlo.

- Entonces… ¿es tu familia lo que te preocupa? - Sakura no hablaba como si fuera una chica en busca de chismes, sino como una compañera realmente interesada en ayudar a alguien.

- En parte - Admitió - Es que… esa no es toda la historia.

- ¿Hay más?

- Sí - Miró a Sakura, ansiosa - Me desperté algo temprano al día siguiente, entonces bajé a la cocina para servirme un café… Y se me olvidó contarte que en nuestra cena familiar, Naruto también estaba incluido.

- ¿QUÉ? - Fue como un grito.

- Rayos, Sakura, no se deben enterar todos - Habló en susurros, observando a las personas que se habían dado vuelta a mirar - Lo que pasó fue que Sasuke lo había invitado a dormir justamente esa misma noche. Como sea, estaba en la cocina y de pronto sentí un ruido. Cuando miré,Naruto estaba ahí… Fue algo un poco embarazoso, ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera ahí.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Bueno, nos quedamos conversando un buen rato, en voz baja por supuesto, de lo contrario habríamos despertado a todos.

- Perdona la pregunta, Hinata, pero… ¿Qué temas hablaron?

- Cosas algo… complicadas - Hinata volvió a recordar todas las cosas que habían dicho de sus vidas en tan sólo minutos - Fue como un confesionario.

- ¿Ah? - Sakura no comprendió.

- Verás, en síntesis terminamos contando cosas sobre nosotros, como la verdad sobre nuestras vidas, dicho en la manera cursi - Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vaya - Sakura sonaba impresionada.

- Lo sé, ni siquiera yo puedo asimilar aún que fue él con quién hablé un sábado en la mañana.

- ¿Lo has visto hoy? - Las chicas ya estaban a pasos de entrar en el casino del instituto.

- No, ni siquiera he pensado en que decirle en caso de que nos volviéramos a…-Hinata tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que venían personas saliendo del casino en dirección hacía ella, chocando de frente. - Oh, rayos, Lo siento tan… - Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

Durante un segundo que pareció durar demasiado, se sumergió en la mirada de Naruto. A una velocidad vertiginosa, los recuerdos del sábado en la mañana atravesaron su mente.

- Cielos, Hinata, ¿Dónde está tu mente? - La voz de su hermano la hizo reaccionar. Iba al lado de su mejor amigo.

- Hola,Sasuke - Trató de sonreír y apartó su mirada de aquellos ojos tan hipnotizantes - Hola, Naruto.

- Hola - Contestó él, con la voz apenas audible.

- ¿Qué tal, Sakura? - Sasuke se acercó una sonrisa a saludar a la peli-rosa.

- Hola - Ella se paralizó cuando el peli-azul se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con Sakura la noche del viernes, y no pudo evitar emitir una risita.

- ¿De que te ríes? - Sasuke parecía confundido.

- No, de nada - Fingió inocencia, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Sakura, quién aún estaba algo aturdida.

Después de la jornada de la tarde, Hianta caminó con Sakura en dirección a sus casas.

- Estaba pensando como sería si termináramos siendo cuñadas - Sonrió ante la idea.

- Anda, Hinata, eso es sólo en sueños - Bajo el tono tranquilo de Sakura, había un dejo de tristeza.

- Nunca digas nunca - La miró fijamente.N/A ( que belieber... o.O)

- Ya, basta - Le propinó un suave golpe en el brazo a su amiga - No puedo dejar que tu hermano me nuble la mente mientras estudio Matemática, de lo contrario sacaré un porcentaje asqueroso.

- ¿Qué tal estás para el examen de mañana?

- Esto… - Sakura puso mueca de incomodidad - Creo que algo complicada.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa para que te ayude? - La oferta había nacido como algo automático de parte de Hianta.

- ¿En serio? - Sakura abrió mucho los ojos - Te lo agradecería arrodillándome ante ti.

- Ya, no te pases - Se rió - Pasa a buscar tus cuadernos y vamos a mi casa.

- Vaya, es primera vez que iré a conocerla - Sonaba maravillada.

- No es nada, de verdad.

Luego de un rato, las chicas se aproximaban al hogar de Hinata.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es? - Sakuara parecía emocionada por la perspectiva de conocer una casa nueva.

- La que tiene el cerco de madera y es de color blanco - Hinata la señaló con el dedo.

- Oh-por-Dios - Sakura reaccionó de manera lenta - ¡Es hermosa!

- Gracias - Hinata sonó cohibida.

- Rayos, es como el doble de mi casa - Aún sonaba sorprendida.

- Basta, Sakura, sino te dejaré afuera - Puso tono divertido y la peli-rosa optó por callarse.

Una vez que entraron a la vivienda, la reacción de Sakura fue exactamente la misma. Era como si fuera un niño que era llevado a una enorme juguetería.

- Esto es genial, Hinata, es como una de las que aparece en las películas - Miraba a todos lados como si no se creyera que eso fuera la casa de alguien a quien conociera.

- Silencio, mejor comienza a prepararte mentalmente para estudiar - La molestó - Subamos a mi habitación.

Las chicas estaban tomando café y Sakura se preocupaba de hacerle todas las consultas pertinentes a Hinata. Ella le explicaba pacientemente cada punto, sin alterarse en ningún momento.

- Perdona si es que te estoy aburriendo.

- Ay, no es nada - Hinata lució ofendida por el comentario - Me gusta ayudar.

- Eres una persona increíble, Hinata, lo digo de verdad - Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en su cuaderno.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron pensando. Tenía esperanzas de dejar su turbulento pasado atrás, todo para convertirse en alguien mejor. Se alegró al notar que parecía dar resultado. Muchas veces se cuestionaba a si misma, si es que seguía siendo la persona horrible y cruel del pasado o si de verdad podía ser algo superior a eso.

- Hinata, tienes una capacidad asombrosa para desconcentrarte - Sakura pasaba su mano al frente de los ojos de su amiga para hacerla reaccionar.

- Perdona - Sonrió sin ánimos.

- ¿Todo en orden? - Sakura la miró con serenidad.

- Sí, es solo que a veces me pongo a pensar - Tomó su cuaderno, tratando de enfocarse en el - No es importante.

- Para cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí.

- Lo sé - Hinata sonrió. Era primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía que alguien si le hacía una promesa auténtica.

En la noche, antes de dormir, Hinata se metió a su computador sólo para gastar su tiempo en algo. Se había pasado todo el día pensando en varios asuntos, no había tenido un momento para darse un respiro. Sakura había cenado en su casa y a su padre le pareció una buena persona. Era la primera vez que había invitado a alguien a su casa desde que había llegado al instituto. Se conectó al Chat de manera despreocupada, sintiendo el choque de trenes dentro de su cabeza cuando vio a Naruto disponible.

No alcanzaron a pasar dos minutos cuando una ventanilla nueva se abrió ante los ojos de Hinata.

"Me tengo que ir a dormir, pero antes, quiero saber si haces algo mañana."

Hinata intentó reaccionar. Pensó rápidamente en que le deparaba al día siguiente, encontrando su agenda vacía de cualquier evento que no fuera la prueba de Matemática.

No, sin planes a la vista.

Genial. Entonces te espero a las seis de la tarde en el parque que está a tres calles de la casa de Sasuke. Buenas noches, Hinata.

_**weeeenooo! aqui esta el cap q dije qiva a subir antes de ayer pero... no pude... :/ perooooo ahora las atulizaciones van a ser diarias ;) byebyebyeee!**_


	16. Salida xxxx Magico 2x1

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenece ... no tengo nadaaa:/**_

_**ah este es un dos en uno!**_

_**Salida:**_

Hinata esperaba pacientemente afuera de su sala a que saliera alguien más por la puerta. Había sido la primera en terminar el examen de Matemática y detestaba estar sola. Se sentó en el suelo cubriéndose con su chaqueta, imaginaba que iba a tener que aguardar un buen rato más antes de ver a cualquier compañero suyo atravesando la puerta.

Pensaba en el encuentro de la tarde. Mientras daba el examen, trataba de que eso no invadiera su cabeza y la desconcentrara. Ahora que por fin podía sacarse los números de su pensamiento, aparecía Naruto para irrumpir en su conciencia. Estaba ansiosa, pero por sobre todo, hecha presa de los nervios. Después de la conversación que habían tenido el sábado en la mañana, era como si las cosas hubieran cambiado de orden de manera más drástica que la vez pasada en que hablaron. No podía creer las cosas que podían pasar en tan solo unos cuantos meses.

Quince minutos después, Sakura fue quién salió al encuentro de Hinata.

- Bien, ya no estaré sola - La peli-azul sonrió.

- Rayos, Hinata, no se como puedes terminar tan rápido los exámenes, a mi se me hacen complicadísimos - Sakura se sentó en el piso, junto a ella.

- No lo sé - Su cabeza aún estaba en otro lugar - Sakura..., debo contarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Levantó la mirada, prestándole completa atención.

- Ayer hablé con él - No era necesario que Hinata le especificara a la persona, dado que su amiga ya tenía claro quién era.

- ¿Ah? - Sonó algo conmocionada - ¿Te dijo algo por lo del sábado?

- No, es que… me invitó a salir - Hinata se sonrojó.

- ¿ES BROMA? - Sakura abrió la boca por la impresión.

- Sakura, controla tus impulsos - Hinata se rió despacio - Ayer me conecté en la noche y el estaba a punto de irse, pero antes, me preguntó si es que tenía algo que hacer hoy. Le dije que no, y me invitó al parque que queda cerca de la casa de Sasuke.

- Oh, Dios - Aún sonaba aturdida - ¿A qué hora se verán?

- Se supone que a las seis - Agachó la mirada - No sé si ir, Sakura

- Ahora sí que debes estar con el cerebro dormido - La peli-rosa sonó irónica - Anda, no va a pasar nada malo.

- No es eso, es que es primera vez que salgo con un chico - Hinata sonó avergonzada.

- Ya, Hinata, no tienes que hacerme bromas de ese calibre.

- No es una broma - Sonó seria.

- Espera -Sakura intentó asimilarlo - ¿Jamás has salido con un chico?

- Siempre salía con mi grupo de amigos, esa era mi vida -Intentó evadir los detalles más oscuros.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una chica como tú jamás haya salido con alguien?- A Sakura parecía no calzarle esta idea en absoluto.

- No sé, jamás salí con nadie en mi viejo instituto. Todos los chicos que conocía no eran esa especie con la cuál tendrías una relación seria -Giró los ojos en señal de ironía.

- Vamos, Hinata, ¿de verdad nunca te gustó alguien antes? - Sakura sonaba impresionada.

- No, sí me habían gustado chicos antes, pero nunca me invitaron a salir. En parte, fue porque yo nunca estuve lista para una relación, cosa que les dejaba clara desde un principio.

- Te juro que no me lo puedo creer - Lo decía en serio.

- Ya, como si fuera la gran cosa - Se cohibió - Sólo no quería tener una relación, nada más.

- ¿Y ahora? - Sakura tenía un tono insinuador. Hinata la miró dubitativa.

- No, aún no - Habló algo bajito.

- ¡Mientes! - La acusación de Sakura hizo que Hinata se ruborizara aún más - ¿Y que tal si Naruto es el afortunado?

- ¡Sakura! - No podía disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas - Sabes el tipo de chicas que le gustan, yo no soy así.

- Siempre hay excepciones - Habló sin dudas - Además, por algo te invitó a salir hoy.

- No quiero ser un juego para él - En su mente, la inseguridad se abrió paso.

- Te darás cuenta de si es así o no, pero por lo que yo he visto… - Sakura dejó su idea inconclusa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Te mira siempre, Hinata, y aunque no lo conozca, me atrevería a decir que le gustas.

- Es así con todas las chicas - Ya no se sentía demasiado animada.

- Sabes que no es así. A Shion ni siquiera la llamaba, y a ti te contó muchas cosas en una sola mañana. ¿Necesitas más pruebas?

Se produjo un corto silencio.

- De acuerdo - Trató de recomponer su ánimo - Iré y te comentaré cualquier cosa que pase.

- Así me gusta - Se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo a Hinata.

Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la plaza, y Hinata sentía que sus piernas tiritaban más y más con cada paso que daba. Le había dicho a su padre que vería a Sakura para terminar un proyecto de biología. Una de las cosas que no le había mencionado a la Peli-rosa con respecto a su lista nula de relaciones, era que su padre era bastante estricto en cuanto al tema de chicos. Hinata había preferido ahorrarse toda la pesadilla que significaba tener que presentar a un novio, hacer que se llevara bien con su padre, y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando sólo una calle la separaba de la plaza, vio a lo lejos una figura alta sentada en una de las bancas. Debido a que el clima era algo helado, los niños ya no se interesaban en ir a jugar, por lo que la plaza estaba vacía. Hinata se puso aún más nerviosa con esto, al comprender que serían ella y Naruto, completamente solos. "No te desesperes, no pasará nada" Intentó calmarse. "Es solo una salida amistosa, no malinterpretes intenciones".

Caminó hasta llegar al lado de Naruto, quién, al percatarse de su presencia, la miró con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, Hinata- Se quedó sentado.

- Hola, Naruto - No sabía si aproximarse a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? -Señaló el espacio vacío que tenía a su lado.

- Está bien - No supo que más contestar.

- Dios, debes estar muriéndote de frío - La miró con preocupación.

Con los nervios, Hinata ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el viento soplaba algo fuerte. Llevaba una polera con tiras y un chaleco delgado. Se sintió tonta al no haberse dado tiempo de observar el clima por su ventana antes de salir.

- Rayos, es que me puse lo primero que encontré - Se rodeó con sus brazos mientras la brisa helada la entumecía.

- Ponte esto - Naruto comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta. Cuando notó que Hinata estaba punto de rechazarla, insistió - Por favor, yo no voy a congelarme. Úsala.

Ante los ojos suplicantes de Naruto, ella no se sintió capaz de decirle que no. Terminó colocándose la chaqueta, a decir verdad, se sintió bastante más aliviada al ponérsela. En serio que tenía frío.

- Gracias - Le dijo con timidez, apenas dirigiéndole una amistosa mirada.

- De nada - Se quedó en silencio una segundos - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

- Oh… - Hinata se quedó pensando un momento, intentando procesar lo que le había dicho - ¿Puedes acompañarme a comprar un café a un negocio que está cerca?

- De verdad que te gusta mucho el café - Naruto rió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, hablando de temas triviales y sin importancia. Hinata se sentía muy extraña al estar por primera vez interactuando con Naruto en un espacio abierto. Cuando llegaron al negocio, Hinata pidió un café de vainilla, su favorito. Cuando estaba sacando su billetera para pagar, observó como la mano de Naruto se posaba sobre la de ella para detenerla.

- Voy a pagar yo - Naruto parecía estar seguro.

- Cielos, no es necesario - Hinata se sintió incómoda - Tengo mi dinero aquí, Naruto no te preocupes.

- No, quiero hacerlo - Su voz sonaba firme.

- No voy a permitirlo - Hinata le dirigió una mirada seria.

- A ver si lo logras - Sonó desafiante.

Justo en ese momento traían el café de Hinata, haciendo que ella se adelantara velozmente con su dinero para intentar pagar antes, pero Naruto la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, haciendo que quedara atrás, terminando él frente al vendedor.

- Aquí está - Naruto le dio su dinero y recibió el café.

- No puedo creerlo - Hinata sonaba indignada - No era necesario Naruto, ahora me siento como una aprovechadora.

- Tómalo como un favor - Le pasó el café - Esta es la parte donde sonríes y me dices: Gracias, Naruto, eres mi héroe.

Hinata comenzó a reír.

- Vale, sigue soñando - Habló entre carcajadas.

- Sólo dilo para que me sienta bien conmigo mismo - Naruto la miraba risueño.

- No voy a hacerlo.

- ¿Eres cosquillosa? - La pregunta pareció desentonar con el resto de la conversación.

- Un poco… ¿Por qué? - Hinata no comprendía.

Naruto se quedó mirándola con expresión divertida, ante lo que Hinata se inquietó más. Al comprender sus intenciones, se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero no consiguió nada, ya que a los segundos Naruto la la había alcanzado y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- ¡PARA! - Hinata estaba casi gritando mientras se ahogaba de risa - ¡POR FAVOR!

- Dame las gracias por haberte ayudado a ahorrar tu dinero - Naruto no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

- ¡NO! - Naruto siguió haciéndole cosquillas y ella se llegó a cansar por reírse tanto rato - ¡VALE, VALE, LO DIGO! GRACIAS, ERES MI HÉROE.

- ¿No me digas? - Fingió falsa sorpresa mientras la soltaba.

- Me las pagarás - Hinata le propinó un golpe en el brazo, pero Naruto era quién se reía esta vez. - No es gracioso - Intentó adoptar una actitud seria, pero una sonrisa se escapó por sus labios.

- ¿Quieres revancha? - Naruto parecía dispuesto a comenzar a hacerle cosquillas nuevamente.

- No, no, por favor - Hinata se alteró - No quiero volver a hacer el ridículo en plena calle.

- Ya, no hay casi nadie.

- Da igual - Comenzó a beber su café - Si no fuera de vainilla, juro que te lo aventaría en la cara.

- Me gustaría ver eso - No tomó en serio la amenaza.

- Algún día… - Hinata le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Espera, eso significa… ¿otra salida? - Naruto sonaba contento.

- No, no volveré a salir contigo - Fingió molestia.

- De todas formas, te obligaré.

- Me gustaría ver eso - Hinata imitó el tono de voz de Naruto, mofándose de él.

Él le quitó su café, alzándolo lo más alto posible fuera del alcance de Hinata, quién se puso a puntillas para tratar de recuperarlo.

- Anda, pásamelo si no quieres que alguien salga lesionado - Hinata trataba de llegar lo más alto posible, pero Naruto la superaba en estatura, y por ende, sus esfuerzos era inútiles.

- No - Naruto parecía determinado.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente. En un momento, Hinata dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Naruto. Se quedó paralizada al observarlos, sin capacidad para reaccionar. Los dos se quedaron mirando pocos segundos, los cuáles parecieron infinitos, quedando en posición estática. "Diablos, Hinata, Reacciona" Se obligó a correr la mirada para cortar ese momento, quitándole con facilidad a Naruto el café de su mano.

- Gané - Intentó sonreír, pero aún seguía tan perturbada por lo acontecido hace unos segundos que apenas si pudo mover los labios.

Naruto sólo la miro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban tan brillantes que Hinata sentía que se podía ver reflejada en ellos. Prefirió volver a caminar, quería despejarse de lo recién acontecido. Él la siguió.

_**Magico:**_

- ¿No me crees? - Hinata reía mientras hablaba.

- No, es que parece una de esas típicas bromas que hace la gente siempre para que uno parezca estúpido - Naruto sonreía, incrédulo.

- Hagamos la prueba, entonces - Tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en una banca cercana - Comienza a girar tu pie derecho en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj.-Naruto la miró con extrañeza.

- Sólo hazlo.

- Está bien - naruto acató la orden y comenzó a girar su pie en el aire haciendo la forma de un círculo.

- Ahora, con tu mano derecha, dibuja el número seis en el aire mientras sigues girando tu pie.

Comenzó a mover su mano, notando que su pie cambio de dirección al instante. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese mandado por sí mismo.

- Vaya, esto es extraño - Naruto comenzó a reír.

- ¿Lo ves? - Hinata lo miraba con las cejas alzadas - Dicen que no podemos coordinarnos de esta manera porque tenemos una especie de hueco en el cerebro.

- Hermoso - Sonó irónico.

Se levantaron de la banca y retomaron su rumbo. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y habían pasado casi cuatro horas entre bromas y variados temas. Naruto acompañaba a Hinata hasta su casa, debido a que le había prometido a su padre que volvería lo más temprano posible, aunque claramente, se había excedido del tiempo permitido. Esto la inquietaba mucho.

- ¿Tan severo es tu papá? - Naruto no parecía creérselo.

- Sí, aunque no lo parezca - Hinata suspiró con resignación - Antes no era así.

- ¿Fue por el divorcio? - Por supuesto, Naruto ya conocía la historia que había con ese tema.

- Sí, desde entonces se volvió más duro en todo. Desde carácter hasta emociones.

- No la culpes, debió ser muy difícil para el.

- No solo para el - Hinata intentaba controlar la pena - Incluso Sasuke cambió.

- Sí, eso es cierto - Admitió - Me di cuenta porque era el más cercano a él. Se sentía pésimo. De hecho, hay momentos en que sigue muy apenado.

- Yo también - Hinata no sentía vergüenza al confesar esto. Naruto le inspiraba confianza, no sabía por qué motivo.

- Es todo un proceso, toma años aceptarlo por completo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Hinata lo miró atentamente.

- Mi madre es psicóloga, y ha tenido que tratar a muchas personas que recurren a ella después de divorcios - Naruto observó a Hinata - Siempre me cuenta sobre los casos que atiende, hay algunos realmente caóticos.

- ¿De verdad? - Hinata no sabía hasta ese momento nada sobre la vida familiar de él - ¿Y tu papá?

- Es dentista - Pareció recordar algo - De hecho, conoce a los padres de Sakura.

Por supuesto que eso era predecible. Los padres de Sakura eran dentistas muy prestigiados y sus nombres no pasaban desapercibidos. Se sorprendía al ver que su amiga no era una engreída, cuando tenía las herramientas para serlo.

- Tú y ella son como hermanas - Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata - Se nota que en tu grupo de amigos, te quieren muchísimo.

- ¿Tú crees? - Hinata sonó pensativa - A veces me da miedo ahuyentarlos por culpa de actitudes del pasado, ya sabes…

- Cambiaste, ya no eres la misma de antes.

- A veces no estoy tan segura - Miraba hacia el vacío - No sé si lo que demuestro ahora no es más que un disfraz, que quizás tarde o temprano volveré a ser la persona cruel que solía ser.

- No es así, de hecho, creo que tus actitudes pasadas eran tu disfraz - Hinata le dirigió la mirada con concentración - Creo que decidiste ser así de pronto porque estabas molesta. Nada más.

- Puede ser - Sonó desanimada.

- No te compliques pensando en eso, ¿eres feliz en este instituto?

- Sí - Contestó al instante - Definitivamente, aquí mi vida se enderezó. Al fin siento que tengo amigos de verdad, y por sobre todo, volví a estar con mi madre y sasuke.

- Sasuke antes… - Dejó a hablar de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera cerrado la boca.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada, déjalo - Parecía reacio a retomar la frase.

- Anda, dime - Hinata quedó intranquila.

- Es que no sé si será bueno decirlo - Parecía dubitativo - Pero bueno… Sasuke siempre solía decirme lo mucho que te extrañaba. Somos mejores amigos, y me comenta todas esas cosas que no es capaz de decirle al resto de las personas falsas que nos rodean.

- Es bueno tener a alguien con quien contar en todo momento.

- Tu hermano es una excelente persona - Naruto sonaba sincero - Me gustaría seguir siendo amigo de él sin importar que tan lejos estén las universidades a las cuales vayamos. Es un sueño algo infantil - Sonrió.

- No, no lo es - Hinata se enterneció ante las palabras de Naruto.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí me desagradaste al instante - Puso tono de burla - No entiendo por qué.

- ¿Y sabes? Tú también me desagradaste apenas te vi -Hinata se rió - Fue como odio a primera vista.

- Qué raro, nos odiábamos mutuamente - Miró a Hinata con inquietud - ¿No me sigues detestando, verdad?

- No - Contestó con honestidad - Comenzaste a portarte mejor. La verdad nunca entendí por qué.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es que cuando recién nos conocimos tu eras tan cortante y prepotente - Habló como si fuera una reprimenda - Era por eso que detestaba hablarte.

- Lo sé, y lo siento - Miró a Hinata con esos ojos que ella tanto quería.

- Ya no importa - Apartó la mirada - Lo que nunca comprendí fue por qué de pronto comenzaste a ser más simpático.

- La verdad… - Se quedó pensando - Fue Sasuke quien me hizo cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Cómo? - Hinata se sobresaltó.

- Es que un día que me quede a dormir en su casa, me comentó que había hablado con su padre, y por supuesto que fue algo fuerte para él - Hinata recordó entonces que eso sucedió a principios de año - Me dijo que ella le abía comentado que aunque tu te estabas adaptando bien, aún te escuchaba llorar algunas veces cuanhdo te encerrabas en tu cuarto.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil de pronto, como si sus piernas se hubieran entumecido. No podía creer que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Entonces, me sentí algo culpable - Naruto miró a Hinata nervioso debido a su reacción - Por lo que decidí tratar de cambiar, no era justo que te tratara así sin siquiera haberte conocido. Entonces, un día que bajé al primer piso, escuché una voz cantar y no sabía que eras tú.

- Lo recuerdo, fuiste a pedirme un plumón - Hinata hablaba bajo.

- La verdad es que me asomé a escucharte, y bueno… no noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que al apoyarme se abrió por accidente… Y bueno, ahora te confieso que lo del plumón fue una excusa para que no creyeras que estaba vigilándote.

- Vaya… No me lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Estás bien? - Naruto la miraba con preocupación, desde que había tocado el tema de su padre, se había quedado quieta y entumecida.

- Sí… No importa - Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero Naruto la tomó suavemente del brazo para detenerla.

- Sí importa - En su mirada, se notaba la firmeza de su sus palabras.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Hinata no se sentía segura de nada.

- No me gusta que mi papá se de cuenta de que estoy triste - La pena de su voz apenas la dejo hablar claro.

- Perdona, no debí haber dicho…

- Da igual - Lo interrumpió - Son cosas que pasan.

- Si te pone triste significa que no da igual. ¿Has intentado hablar con el?

- Nuestra relación es un asco, Naruto. Apenas si podemos vivir tranquilamente los dos en la misma casa desde que nos mudamos. No quiero arruinarlo todo.

- Lo siento mucho - Su honestidad era algo que Hinata amaba.

- Basta de hablar de temas delicados - Trató de sonreír - Mejor me voy a mi casa antes de que mi padre se encargue de matarme.

- Vamos - Narutomantuvo la vista fija en ella, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera algo más repuesta del tema.

Cuando estuvieron a pasos de la cerca de la casa de Hinata, se dieron cuenta de que tenían que despedirse.

- No volveré a salir contigo, tratos son tratos - Hinata ya estaba con un ánimo mucho más entusiasta.

- Sí lo harás - Naruto sonreía ante el cambio de humor de ella - Y esta vez procura no provocarme.

- Oh, que miedo - Fingió una mueca de espanto.

- La ironía es lo tuyo, ¿sabes? Eres como Sasuke en ese sentido.

- Siempre nos dicen que nos parecemos mucho.

Un silencio de un par de segundos se interpuso entre los dos. No se miraban, ni siquiera sabían como iniciar la despedida.

- Bueno, nos vemos en el instituto… - Naruto tenía voz tímida.

- Sí… Buenas noches, Naruto - Hinata intentó sonar tranquila y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando iba entrando en su casa, una especie de nube la alzó más allá de la realidad, a varios metros del suelo. No entendía que pasaba, por qué se sentía así. Al abrir la puerta, se esperaba la reprimenda de su padre. Lo encontró en el comedor, mirando una película.

- papá, lo siento mucho, el proyecto se demoró más de lo que planeamos - Estaba tratando por todos los medios de que no la castigaran.

- ¡Hinata, estaba preocupadísimo! - Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a ver a su hija.

- Estoy bien, papá - Trató de sonar calmada - Sólo son tres calles de diferencia.

- Me hubieras llamado - La fulminó con la mirada.

- Ay, papá, estábamos ocupadas - Trató de corregir su tono - Ya estoy aquí, relájate.

- De acuerdo - Suspiró - Come algo, debes estar agotada.

- Sí - mintió - Voy a mi habitación y bajo.

Hinata subió las escaleras de manera apresurada y se tendió sobre su cama. No miraba al techo, ni siquiera sentía que estaba observando algo. Sólo podía apreciar el repaso de imágenes de esa tarde. ¿Era en verdad posible sentirse así? ¿Cómo si alguien te hiciera sentir que el mundo está hecho solo para dos personas?

Tenía miedo. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones que Naruto tenía. Sabía mucho de ella de manera indirecta, todo gracias a Sasuke. Eso la avergonzaba mucho.

No sabía por que pasaba, pero siempre que pensaba en Naruto, perdía noción del tiempo y de pronto su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta su chaqueta.

- ¡Mierda! - Se maldijo al haber sido tan despistada que olvidó devolvérsela.

Se la sacó y agradeció que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta, de lo contrario habría comenzado a formular un gigantesco interrogatorio. Por curiosidad, la acercó para olerla. Tenía impregnada el olor de Naruto, que era una especie de perfume algo dulce. Ya no estaba segura sobre si se la quería devolver.

_**Y ese fue el 2x1 por q lo hice asi? **_

_**por que como es semana santa y es fin de semana largo (aqui en chile, si soy de chile...xD) voy a salir toooodooo el fin de semana xDD y les queria dejar este cap mas largo y el de mañana va a ser 3x1 espero q no sea muy largo pero como prometi actualizaciones diarias... ;)**_

_**reviews:**_

_**Dark dragon ades: aqui esta la citaaaa! y se viene otraaaaaaa! :Dasi q vas a tener para rato ;) nos vemos!**_

_**Lor kami: quieres ver lo q sigue? te voy a dejar un adelanto ;)) a ver si te gusta 1313 naaah hahahahaha como puedes ver ando de buenas hoy... aunq tambien estoy preocupadaa... por q mañana es el cumpleaños de mi vieja! y no le tengo regalo y tampoco plata... :/ hehehe leiste el manga? estaba wenisimo! Go Go itachi! Go Go sasuke! vas a morir dagron!**_

_**Aio Hyuuga: se... te comprendo yo estoy igual... menos mal q se me acabaron las puebas hoy... tenia una de filosofia y otra de un libro... cronica de una muerte anunciada 150 pags.. tsskkk no es nada... me lei harry potter y la orden del fenix en 2 dias... hehehehe aveces me sale este orgullo... y siempre es por harry potter o por naruto xDD y oyeee y te voy a responder tus preguntas xDD:**_

_**asistira hinata a la cita?: esa ya esta resuelta x el cap xDD**_

_**que le dira naruto?:esa tambien ;)**_

_**naruto siento algo por hinata? :esta...que crees tu? yo creo q es lo mas probable ;)**_

_**hinata ya sabe que siente algo por naruto? : esa ya esta resuelta en los caps anteriores ;)**_

_**el pasado de hinata regresara ?: ohoh esta es mas dificil... pero luego habrá algo que tiene q ver con eso ;)**_

_**sasuke y sakura pasara algo?: hehehehehe como con el naruhina esta tambien esta en veremos por que va a haber un accidente ;) nos vemos!**_

_**tiyo: thankyou very much! muchas graciass! :D**_

_**el adelanto ...:**_

_**Inesperado:**_

_**- ¿Qué rayos ocurrió el otro día? - **_

_**- No sé si quiere que sea su amiga o una más de sus millones de conquistas - **_

_**- Ve con cuidado, Hinata -**_

_**- ¿Y si ya estoy aquí?**_

_**- ¿Qué? - Hinata creyó haber escuchado mal.**_

_**- ¿La ventana de tu habitación da a la calle, verdad?**_

_**Experiencias:**_

_**- ¿Me detestas? - **_

_**- No -**_

_**- Entonces… ¿me quieres? -**_

_**-...sí -**_

_**La invitación:**_

_**- ¿Estas bien, Sakura?-**_

_**- Muy bien, es que…Sasuke me saludó cuando estaba llegando al instituto -**_

_**- ¿Se besaron? - **_

_**- ¿Te mencionó algo sobre su cumpleaños?**_

_**- ¿Vas a ir?**_

_**- Hagan de cuenta que yo nunca aparecí.- ;)**_

_**listo esto es todo xDDD seee se q alomejor es mucho pero... yo tambien leo fics saben? y no me gusta q me dejen con las ganas x eso les dejo tanto...**_

_**ayyyy me voyyy a mi vida ¬¬ como si fuera tan interesante... estoy resfriada con una mano en cabestrillo y para rematar una amiga me pego la conjuntivitis ¬¬ hum estoy destinada a sufrir... bye!**_


	17. Inesperado

_**Disclaimer:Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenece :/**_

_**Inesperado**_:

Solo quedaban dos días para que comenzaran las ansiadas tres semanas de vacaciones para todos los estudiantes, pero a Hinata eso era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba tendida en su cama, mirando el techo inmóvil. Pasaba por etapas; había momentos en los cuales pensaba en muchas cosas, otros donde simplemente no pensaba nada.

El último tiempo no paraba de sentirse extraña. Cuando estaba con sus amigos, ellos mismos le preguntaban si es que algo le sucedía. La verdad era que no estaba realmente segura sobre como se sentía. Ya no tenía deberes, exámenes o cosas con las cuáles desconcentrase un momento. Estar en su computador no la divertía demasiado, tampoco sentía ánimos como para mirar una película. Comenzaba a escuchar música y cerraba los ojos, era lo único que hacía todos los días.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que su ensoñación se vio interrumpida. Al observar el nombre del contacto, apareció el nombre de Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal? - Hinata no sonaba muy entusiasta.

- Cielos, que ánimo tan contagioso - Sakura estaba siendo claramente irónica - ¿Sucede algo?

- No - Sonó poco convincente.

- Nuevamente volvemos a lo mismo de siempre, di la verdad, Hinata - En verdad que Sakura la conocía demasiado bien.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé - Confesó.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No sé, es como si tuviera la cabeza en otro lado siempre… No sé que hacer en mi tiempo libre y me dedico a pensar, y cuando pienso… Es como si miles de cosas pasaran por mi cabeza, pero a la vez, es como si no pasara nada.

- Raro - Sakura pareció no entender.

- Ya, no importa, debe ser algo momentáneo - Hinata esperaba que su suposición fuera acertada.

- Justamente te llamaba para darte otra opción para que te despejes. Ven a mi casa ahora, también estarán Ino y Sai.

- No sé, Sakura, es como si no tuviera ánimos de levantarme y no quiero amargarlos a todos - Hinata sonaba angustiada.

- Anda, ven, podemos hablar aquí si quieres - Sakura estaba preocupada - Sabes que todo lo que digas en mi casa se queda ahí y no sale de nuestras bocas.

- Lo sé - Sonrió débilmente - No me gusta sentirme así, lo detesto.

- Quizás te va a llegar el periodo - Bromeó la pelii-rosa al otro lado de la línea.

- Que gracioso - Hinata se mofó - De acuerdo, voy ahora. Llevaré unas galletas.

- Vale, nos vemos. Adiós - Sakura colgó.

Hinata suspiró de manera inaudible y se levantó lentamente de la cama. Era inquietante tener tantos sentimientos contenidos y no saber como expresarlos. Buscó un paquete de galletas de chocolate en la cocina y salió tal cual estaba, sin darse la molestia de arreglarse.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurrió el otro día? - Sakura hablaba con Hinata mientras buscaba una película para que pudieran ver. Ino y Sai se habían enterado hace poco de toda la historia entre Naruto y Hinata, por lo que ya no era un secreto tan cerrado como antes.

- Todo estuvo bien - Ella aún parecía estar distraída - Es solo que me confunde un poco.

- ¿En que sentido? - Ino la miraba pensativa.

- No sé si quiere que sea su amiga o una más de sus millones de conquistas - Le dolió decir lo último.

- Ve con cuidado, Hinata - Sai sonó ansioso. En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la peli-azul, se había encariñado con ella de sobremanera, sintiendo que era como una especie de hermana menor para él.

- Lo sé - Intentó mostrar una sonrisa a su amigo - De todas formas, no espero nada de esto - Por dentro, sabía que una parte de ella si esperaba que algo resultara.

- No es así, y debes admitirlo - Detestaba observar la forma en que Sakura la descifraba y destruía todas sus fachadas.

- Vale, me siento como una de esas niñas bobas de las películas adolescentes - Se sintió increíblemente patética al decirlo.

- Nunca des nada por asegurado - Ino sonó confiada en sus palabras.

Hinata optó por quedarse callada, esperando a que Sakura encontrara una película. Finalmente, eligió La Matanza en Texas. No sabía si podría prestarle atención a la película, al ser de terror, no le llamaba mucho la atención.

- Oye, Hinata - Miró a Ino - Te quiero mucho - Le sonrió y se acercó a su lado - Todo estará bien.

- Yo también te quiero, y ojala que así sea -En su corazón, si que deseaba que todo marchara lo mejor posible.

- Yo también quiero amor - Las chicas se rieron al ver la cara de Sai, imitando a un niño pequeño.

Sakura puso Play al reproductor DVD y la película comenzó a reproducirse.

Hinata se observó al espejo durante unos segundos. Se veía cansada, cosa que era lógica porque la noche anterior había dormido bastante mal. No entendía porque los nervios la invadían desde hace un tiempo, cosa que la sacaba de quicio. Salió apresuradamente, debido a que tenía que volver a la clase de Biología.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse al laboratorio, se encontró con Naruto. Al principio no lo había reconocido, debido a que no llevaba sus Banda. Él alzó la mirada y al observarla, sonrió.

- Hola, Hinata.

- Vaya, dime que hiciste con Naruto Namikaze - Fingió desconcierto.

- Que graciosa. Se manchó - Sonó apesadumbrado.

- Caray - Puso una mueca - De verdad que te ves distinto sin ella.

- ¿Tan así?

- Quiero decir… No es que sea un cambio radical, pero es como si algo faltara.

- ¿Me veo muy extraño?

- No, para nada - Hinata no se atrevía a decirle que se veía bien, aunque por dentro pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba poder observar mejor sus ojos por la ausencia de aquella banda que a veces los cubría - pero... ¿puedes ver bien?

- Nop.. como puedes apreciar el pelo tapa toda mi cara, por eso me ponía la banda-le dijo Naruto ironicamente

- Es tu oportunidad para no hacer nada en las clases.

- Hablado de eso, ¿no deberías estar en clases? -La miró con una mueca divertida.

- De hecho, si - Se alteró repentinamente - Me voy a Biología, no quiero que la profesora me mate - Se acercó a despedirse - Adiós, Naruto.

- Adiós, sé una alumna responsable como yo - Sonrió, mientras se quedaba estático recibiendo un beso de Hinata en la mejilla.

- Sigue soñando.

Hinata comenzó a correr para llegar a su sala, sin mirar atrás mientras se alejaba de la escalera.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Hinata? Deberías estar contenta de que pasado mañana al fin somos libres - Sasuke iba caminando con ella rumbo a la casa de su padre, dado que su hermana menor iba a almorzar allá.

- No es nada - Agachó la mirada.

- Ya, quizás no te he visto en dos años pero te conozco lo mínimo - La miró con elocuencia - Puedes decírmelo, ¿fue algo que sucedió papá?

- No, no es eso, por increíble que suene - Suspiró con tristeza.

- ¿Entonces?... - Sasuke sonaba ansioso.

- No puedo decírtelo - Le dirigió una mirada seria.

- Anda, Hinata, ¿tan terrible es? - Parecía desconcertado.

Esa frase le hizo recordar que Sakura tuvo la misma reacción cuando le había contado que le gustaba Naruto. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. De verdad que Sasuke y Sakura serían una excelente pareja.

- ¿De que te ríes? - Sasuke la miró extrañado.

- No, no es nada - Trató de estar seria nuevamente - Quizás es cansancio.

- Como tú digas - No estaba convencido - En cualquier caso, sabes que puedes contar conmigo - La rodeó con sus brazos.

- Lo sé - Recibió contenta su abrazo.

Por dentro, Hinata sabía que no podía contárselo a Sasuke. Ya que, era un tema que envolvía a su mejor amigo, y temía que se molestara. No debía ni tener idea del hecho de que ella y Naruto se conocían, y mucho menos, que salieron juntos.

Hinata estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, Donde Termina el Arco iris de Cecelia Ahern. En días nublados como ésos, nada le gustaba más que leer un buen libro. Ya estaba terminándolo, pero sin importar cuántas veces lo leyera, siempre había una parte que la seguía haciendo llorar.

Al día siguiente terminaba todo, y se iban de vacaciones. La verdad, era que a ella este hecho le pasaba inadvertido. Mientras dejaba el libro de lado y se secaba las lágrimas, escuchó su celular vibrar sobre su velador. Se asustó, aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Asumió que era su padre, así que se veía forzada a responder. Al ver el nombre del contacto, notó que era un número desconocido. Se extrañó, pero optó por contestar de todas formas.

- ¿Hola? - Sonó algo nerviosa.

- El otro día se me olvidó darte mi número de celular, así que ahora lo puedes registrar - La persona al otro lado de la línea sonaba alegre.

- Rayos, Naruto me había asustado - Hinata se relajó - Pensaba que me llamaba un acosador o cosas por el estilo - Sonrió un instante - ¿Por qué me llamas?

- Porque tengo tu número - Hinata comenzó a reírse por el chiste aburrido de Naruto.

- Como si no fuera obvio - Intentaba controlar la risa - Ya, en serio, ¿por qué me llamas?

- Creo que el otro día se me olvidó algo.

- Oh, es verdad - Hinata, inconcientemente, fue a su closet y buscó en la parte del fondo la chaqueta de Naruto - Olvidaste tu chaqueta.

- ¿Está sana y salva?

- Por supuesto, cuido muy bien las cosas - Además, Hinata sabía por dentro que la había cuidado aún más minuciosamente al tratarse de algo que le pertenecía a él.

- ¿Puedo pasar a buscarla? - Naruto sonó tímido esta vez - Digo, si no es mucho problema porque sé que sería complicado por el tema de tu padre y…

- No, da igual - Interrumpió su discurso - Apenas son las tres y media de la tarde, mi madre llega en un buen rato más.

- De acuerdo - No sabía si era su impresión, pero Naruto pareció alegrarse - Aprovechando que voy a invadir la calma de tu hogar… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo a dar una vuelta?

- Dije que no iba a salir contigo nunca más - Agradecía que Naruto no pudiera verla, ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- De todas formas cuando esté allá vas a decir que sí.

- Eres un engreído - No logró sonar tan molesta como pretendía.

- Di que sí - Puso un tono tierno en su voz.

- Con eso no me vas a convencer - Hinata estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad por dentro.

- ¿Y si ya estoy aquí?

- ¿Qué? - Hinata creyó haber escuchado mal.

- ¿La ventana de tu habitación da a la calle, verdad?

Hinata corrió hacia su ventana para mirar la parte delantera de su casa. Afuera, Naruto estaba parado tranquilamente, como si esperara algo. Ella abrió su ventana y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo hacía afuera, para lograr ser visible.

- Te excedes, ¿lo sabes? - Desde el segundo piso, miraba a Naruto intentado controlar una sonrisa.

- Lo sé - Cuando Naruto la encontró con la mirada, sonreía con marcada alegría.

Él colgó el teléfono, mientras Hinata veía como lo guardaba en su bolsillo y atravesaba la puerta del cerco de madera para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa. Ella buscó rápidamente la chaqueta de Naruto y bajó las escaleras a la velocidad de un rayo.

_**Bueno... siento mucho no haber podido hacer los 3 en 1 pero... el tiempo no me dio... **_

_**hoy me desperte a las 8:30 de la mañana me puse a ver death note y justo llega mi tia a buscarnos para ir al campo... me apago la laptop y se borro toodoo lo que tenia llevaba 2 capitulos y medio y... tuve que subir solo esto.. pero les prometo que el domingo en la noche les voy asubir los demas capitulos byeee!**_


	18. Experiencias

_**Disclaimer:Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen :)**_

_**Experiencias:**_

- Sasuke no sabe que hablo contigo, ¿verdad? - Hinata estaba inquieta.

- No se lo he comentado - Admitió Naruto - ¿Sería malo si se enterara?

- No estoy segura - Comenzó a mirarse las manos debido al nerviosismo - Es que no sé como reaccionaría.

- Ya, no es como si te fuera a hacer algo malo - Naruto sonaba tranquilo.

Caminaban de manera lenta sin tener un lugar determinado al cual ir, solamente seguían las direcciones de las calles y eran fieles a los pasos que sus pies daban.

- No es eso, es que quizás se ponga celoso o algo así…

- No creo, dudo que Sasuke llegara a molestarse por eso conmigo - A Hinata le relajaba el tono de confianza que Naruto empleaba en sus palabras - Somos amigos, no veo que hay de malo en eso.

- Díselo tú - Sonaba como una plegaria.

- Hinata, me sorprende que le tengas tanto miedo a tu propio hermano - Naruto comenzó a reír.

- Es que no sé como reaccionará.

- Todo estará bien - La miró a los ojos - Confía en mí.

hinata no entendía el motivo por el cual las palabras de Naruto siempre la hacían confiar en un cien por ciento en él. Era como si hablara con tanta honestidad que fuera imposible dudar de lo que decía.

- Te haré caso.

Naruto se quedó observándola de manera tan fija que Hinata se inquietó mucho.

- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó con voz divertida - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- No - Sonrió, pensativo - Es que no me había dado cuenta que eras tan palida...

- ¿De verdad? - Le extrañaba aquello, era lo primero que notaba todo el mundo - Siempre las he tenido, en verdad que necesitas tu banda...

- Eres muy cruel - Intentó mirarla fulminantemente.

- Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo la tendrás de vuelta?

- Creo que este fin de semana, mañana tendré que soportar otro día con la visión algo obstruida- Puso cara de tristeza - era lo unico que aguantaba a mi cabello.

Hinata comenzo a reir imaginandose a naruto aplastandose el cabello con gel.

- Te gusta mucho la desgracia ajena,Hyuuga Hinata. ¬¬

- No es eso - Aún reía, por lo que hablar claro se le hacía difícil - Es que siempre me da risa algún comentario tuyo.

- ¿Quieres decir que te ríes de mí? - Fingió estar ofendido.

- No, me río contigo - Corrigió la oración marcando la última palabra.

- Qué tierna - Claramente, era ironía.

- Ya, perdóname por no ser la persona más tierna de este planeta.

- Estás hablando con el hombre más insensible del mundo.

- ¡Por favor! - Su exclamación sonó teatral - Como si no tuvieras sentimientos.

- No los tengo - Naruto intentó colocar una expresión seria.

- Basta de fachadas - Hinata lo miró atentamente - No puedes decirme que jamás has sentido nada con ninguna de tus novias.

- Esto… no sé, si te refieres a amor… creo que no.

- Anda, has tenido varias conquistas, no puedes negar que no has sentido nada por alguna de ellas - Hinata parecía escéptica.

- Es que de verdad que no he sentido nada… Quiero decir, siempre pintan al amor de mil formas en películas, novelas y todo, pero nunca me he sentido de esa manera con alguna chica - No sabía si era su impresión, pero Naruto parecía estar levemente sonrojado.

- ¿Entonces por qué has estado con ellas? - Hinata estaba seria.

- Porque en un principio sentía que me gustaban, pero bueno, tengo un muy mal gusto a la hora de elegir - Puso una mueca.

- ¿A que te refieres, que eran feas?

- No, no es eso. Es que no les interesaba salir conmigo, les interesaba salir con Naruto Namikaze - Sonó amargado - Es de lo mismo que te hablaba el otro día.

- Ay, perdón Naruto, pensaba que…

- ¿Qué yo había jugado con sus sentimientos como si fueran títeres? - La miró con expresión neutra - Sí, todos piensan eso.

- Lo siento - Hinata agachó la mirada.

- No importa - Se quedó en silencio un minuto - Basta de mi penosa vida amorosa, cuéntame de la tuya.

- ¿La mía? - Hinata se sobresaltó - Es mucho más deprimente, te lo aseguro.

- No imagino nada más depresivo que una bandada de mujeres que sólo están contigo por interés u otros fines - Naruto se sintió resignado al decir esto.

- ¿Estas listo para un monólogo del tipo "córtate las venas"? - Sonó como precaución.

- Preparado.

- De acuerdo… Nunca he tenido novio, y en muy pocas oca…

- ¿Nunca has tenido novio? - Naruto la miró incrédulo.

- No - Hinata se sintió extraña por su reacción.

- No bromees, Hinata.

- No estoy bromeando - Hablaba completamente en serio - Déjame seguir contándote mi penoso historial.

- De acuerdo - Naruto se volvió a quedar callado.

- Como te decía, jamás he tenido novio, y muy pocos chicos me gustaron en mi viejo instituto. La mayor parte eran unos cretinos de primera, nunca jamás quise estar con ellos ni siquiera en juego. Si algún chico me pedía que saliéramos, no entendía por qué, pero me negaba. Era como si un compromiso serio me espantara al instante. Además, no podía aceptar, porque mi padre se habría molestado mucho…

- ¿Tu padre controla tus citas? - Ahora sonaba horrorizado.

- Algo así… Es que es algo exigente con los chicos, y prefería evitarle esa pesadilla a cualquier persona. Básicamente, es por esos motivos por los que nunca pude tener una relación.

- ¿Tan exigente es? - Naruto aún se mostraba algo alterado.

- La verdad, sí - Hinata observó como mantenía su expresión de desconcierto intacta - Es como los padres de películas, quiere una presentación formal del novio, les haría un gigantesco interrogatorio, les haría firmar un contrato donde prometieran no aprovecharse de mí y tampoco dejarme embarazada…

- Por Dios - Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Es como su peor pesadilla - Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de las experiencias amorosas que habían tenido, incluyendo recuerdos malos que ahora los hacían reír a carcajadas. Hinata miró la hora en su celular y su semblante cambió de la alegría a la tristeza. Faltaba solo media hora para que su padre volviera, y era mejor que emprendiera su regreso a casa.

- Tengo que irme, Naruto - Sonó apenada.

- Ándate - Naruto puso expresión seria.

- Te detesto - Le propinó un golpe en el brazo y comenzó a caminar a pasos acelerados. Segundos después, sentía que alguien rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

- Ya, no te molestes, era broma - Naruto hizo que se diera vuelta para quedar frente a él. Aún la sostenía firmemente.

- Ya lo sé - Hinata sonrió, no sabía si era por los nervios de ver que estaba tan cerca de Naruto. Ni siquiera la ocasión en que se quedaron mirando a los ojos por la broma del café superaba esta experiencia.

- Voy a acompañarte - No era pregunta, era sólo una aclaración.

- De acuerdo - Estaba algo conmocionada, tener a Naruto al frente suyo, y a una distancia tan corta, hacía que su cabeza se nublara de toda posible idea que no correspondiera a ese momento.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, como si pensaran en qué hacer. Hinata estaba tiesa, no sabía como manejar su cuerpo y su mente.

- ¿Hinata? - Naruto habló en voz baja, como si temiera romper la calma de ese instante.

- ¿Si? - Ella también hablaba en susurros.

- ¿Me detestas? - Sonrió.

- No - Respondió en tono de reprimenda - Lo dije sólo por broma.

- Entonces… ¿me quieres? - Naruto tenía sus ojos brillantes, por lo que su expresión era de una inocencia conmovedora.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Hinata tenía una sonrisa congelada en los labios.

- Por supuesto.

- De acuerdo, sí - Sintió que se sonrojó.

- Que bueno, porque yo también te quiero - La abrazó con fuerza.

Hinata quedó con su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Naruto, justo en la parte izquierda de su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, sentía que ese era el sonido más tranquilizador del mundo. Era primera vez que lo abrazaba, pero se percibía como una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo.

Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, y en ningún momento Naruto disminuyó la fuerza con la que estrechaba a Hinata. Ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no sabía por qué. Era como si bastara lo que ella sentía, no era necesario ver nada más allá de lo que su alma le indicaba en ese momento.

Una música discordante cortó abruptamente ese momento. El celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar, y ella sabía de quién se trataba. Sintió ganas de refunfuñar, apretando fuertemente los ojos. No quería dejar ir ese momento. Contra su voluntad, alzó su cabeza para deshacer aquel abrazo. Sin embargo, aunque se separaron, Naruto mantuvo sus brazos rodeando levemente su cintura. Hinata contestó.

- ¿Si, papá? - Su voz delataba descontento, hasta que su expresión cambió al espanto - Sí, estoy en casa… ¿Llegas en cinco minutos? - Intentó sonar relajada, pero su conmoción era tal que no parecía convincente - Ya, adiós.

Cortó abruptamente y se llevó una mano a la frente, en señal de exasperación.

- Mi padre llega en cinco minutos, tengo que irme corriendo - Miró a Naruto con inquietud.

- Voy contigo - La soltó únicamente para tomarla de la mano y comenzar la carrera por llegar a la casa de Hinata.

Aunque la situación era de lo más inapropiada, Hinata se sentía cómoda ante el contacto de la mano de Naruto. Estaba contenta, sin importarle absolutamente nada más. Era de esas felicidades que era tan fuerte que ni mil miedos parecían capaces de poder derribarla. Ya no podía dudarlo, y aunque se asustara de admitirlo, Naruto se había convertido en parte esencial no sólo de su diario vivir, sino de su corazón.

_**Y eso es todo amigos! xD**_

_**hahahahha como han estado? sorry por no haber actualizado...! pero he estado algo ocupada con los estudios! yyyyy...Hoy 11 de abril es mi cumpleaños Nº 15! hahahaha bueno byeee voy a comer torta :$**_


	19. La invitación

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen ^^**_

_**La Invitación:**_

Para la felicidad de muchos, al fin había llegado el último día de clases previo a vacaciones de invierno. Cuando Hinata entró en su sala, vio que todo estaba distribuido de manera muy distinta. Las mesas estaban ordenadas de manera que formaban un perfecto círculo, había globos por muchas partes y a juzgar por los manteles que algunas de sus compañeras colocaban en las mesas, se podía prever que iban a comer algún encargo hecho con el dinero de su clase.

- ¿Cómo está quedando todo, Hinata? - Shizune, la presidenta de su clase, era quien le hablaba.

- Está excelente - Hinata le sonrió.

En ese momento, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Se giró para ver a Sakura con el rostro iluminado de alegría.

- Hola, Hinata - Tenía una sonrisa imborrable - Ven a sentarte por aquí - La tomó del brazo, guiándola hacía los asientos donde estaba ella junto a Sai e Ino

- De acuerdo… - Hinata se extrañaba ante el ánimo de Sakura - ¿Estas bien, Sakura?

- Muy bien, es que…Sasuke me saludó cuando estaba llegando al instituto - Habló en voz baja para que solo Hinata la escuchara, debido a que estaban otras personas de la clase cerca de ellas.

- ¿En serio? - Ahora era Hinata quien se alegraba.

- Sí, nos quedamos hablando un momento… Aunque me sentía extraña, pasaban varias chicas y nos miraban raro - Sakura se ruborizó levemente.

- Deben ser celos, te has ganado al más popular del colegio.

- Ya, Hinata, sólo conversamos - Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- No encuentro motivos para que no le gustes, Sakura - Ella deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas entre su hermano y su mejor amiga resultaran.

- Es que sería muy raro que alguien tan popular como él se fijara en alguien como yo, no es que sea la más sociable de todo el instituto…

- Eso no importa - Intentó infundirle confianza - Conozco a mi hermano, eres su tipo.

- ¿De verdad? - La esperanza se iluminó en los ojos de Sakura.

- Totalmente.

- Ay, Hinata, me siento una estúpida. Es como si fuera una princesita de las películas de Barbie… - Puso una mueca.

- Te entiendo completamente Hinata apretó los labios.

- Hablando de eso… - Sakura puso una cara cómplice - ¿Has hablado con él?

- Esto… - Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a cambiar de color.

- Cuéntamelo todo - Sonó como una orden - Ahora.

Hinata le hizo un resumen a Sakura sobre la tarde que había compartido con Naruto. Ella escuchaba atentamente cada detalle que compartía, poniendo caras ante cada suceso. Cuando su expresión se descompuso por la sorpresa fue cuando Hinata le estaba contando sobre el abrazo.

- ¿Se besaron? - Se mostró repentinamente entusiasmada.

- No - Hinata intentó mostrarse tranquila - Sólo eso, nos abrazamos…

- ¿Nada más? - Sakura parecía decepcionada.

- Nada más - Hinata se entristeció un poco.

- ¿Te mencionó algo sobre su cumpleaños?

- ¿Qué? - Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿No lo sabes? - Sakura no se lo podía creer - ¿De verdad no sabes que el dies de este mes es el cumpleaños de Naruto?

- No tenía idea - Hinata estaba conmocionada.

- Cielos , Hinata yo creia que tu hablas con él - Sakura estaba estupefacta - Imposible que nunca te haya mencionado sobre su cumpleaños.

- Pues no, no lo hizo - De pronto, se sintió algo molesta.

- De acuerdo, lo que sucede es que Sasuke me contó que Naruto hará dos cosas este año; una reunión pequeña con sus amigos más cercanos, y una fiesta en donde, prácticamente, hay cursos completos del instituto invitados.

- ¿Entonces…? - Hinata estaba irritada y sonó grosera.

- Espera, déjame terminar - Sakura la miró con impaciencia - Sasuke me acaba de entregar la invitación a la fiesta tamaño mundo que hará Naruto el dies de octubre. Cuando le consulté a Sasuke sobre el resto de los invitados, me dijo que iba a estar su clase completa, algunas personas de otros cursos y una enorme cantidad de personas de nuestra clase - Lo último lo dijo como una confidencia.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Es que no entiendes? - Se sobresaltó un poco - Es obvio que te va a invitar, Hinata. Quizás esa sea la oportunidad perfecta para que hablen y al fin se digan todo lo que se tienen que decir y tarán, tengan su final de cuento de hadas.

- Suena como un excelente plan - Puso voz irónica - Pero aún falta un detalle. No me ha invitado.

- Estoy segura de que lo hará - Intentó calmar a su amiga - Sólo ten paciencia, ¿sí?

- No sé - Hinata ya no estaba segura.

- Ya, solo tranquilízate y espera. Han invitado a varias personas de la clase, incluyéndonos a mi, Ino y Sai - Puso una mueca de obviedad - Claro que te tiene que considerar.

Hinata se quedó pensando un momento en lo que dijo Sakura. Sabía que ella nunca le plantearía falsas esperanzas, por lo que intentó tranquilizarse.

- Voy a creerte - La abrazó unos instantes.

- Te apuesto una pizza a que tú y Naruto terminan juntos - Le susurró al oído mientras se abrazaban.

- Quisiera decirte que vas a perder, pero en el fondo, quiero que ganes - Hinata sonó pensativa.

Los estudiantes podían transitar libremente por todo el instituto, mientras que en cada curso se preparaban para realizar un desayuno independiente. Hinata estaba subiendo la escalera para ir a la sala de Sasuke, dado que él le había mandado un mensaje a su celular pidiéndole que se encontraran lo más rápido posible. Cuando Hinata llegó al segundo piso, el escenario era muy parecido al que había en su propia sala; muchas personas inflando globos y otras que se ocupaban de preparar el desayuno.

Se asomó por la puerta de la sala de cuarto año, intentando encontrar a su hermano, pero no logró divisarlo por ninguna parte. Se extrañó, no podía ser que él la hubiera requerido y no estuviera. Les preguntó a algunas personas de su clase, y todos le contestaron que no tenían idea de donde estaba. "Genial", pensó con sarcasmo en su mente. Comenzó a emprender su camino de regreso, optando por hablar más tarde con Sasuke para preguntarle que era lo que quería.

Estaba bajando la escalera velozmente cuando sintió que alguien le tomó la mano. Ante este contacto, Hinata se giró rápidamente para encarar a la persona detrás de ella. Naruto la miraba fijamente, parecía estar relajado.

- Hola.

- Hola - Hinata contestó con poco ánimo, debido a que recordó el asunto del cumpleaños.

- Supongo que estabas buscando a Sasuke… - Sonrió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Lo miró extrañada.

- Es que… fui yo quién mandó el mensaje desde su celular - Bajó la mirada - Por lo que se podría decir que soy yo quien quería verte.

- ¿De verdad? - Hinata sintió que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Sí - Naruto sacó algo de su bolsillo - Para entregarte esto - Extendió su mano, la cuál tenía un papel rectangular con letras impresas en él.

Hinata acercó su mano lentamente para tomar el papel, cuidadosamente. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, sin poder creer que era la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Gracias, Naruto! - Se emocionó mucho, a fin de cuentas Sakura sí tenía razón.

- Quería entregártela personalmente - Naruto se ruborizó - Sasuke me ayuda a repartir algunas, pero esta quería pasártela yo.

- ¿En serio? - Hinata también se sonrojó.

- Sí - la miró con ternura - ¿Vas a ir?

- No lo sé - A Hinata se le descompuso su expresión - Tendré que preguntarle a mi papá.

- Por favor, tienes que ir - Puso voz de súplica - Pídele a Sasuke estadía en su casa, así no tienes problemas.

- Puede ser…

- Pídeselo de rodillas si es necesario - Naruto se acercó un poco más a ella - Dile que vas a quedarte en casa de Sasuke, problema resuelto.

- No es tan sencillo - Hinata hablaba algo conmocionada, tener a Naruto cerca siempre la aturdía.

- Sólo ruégale, aún quedan dos semanas para la fiesta.

- Haré lo que pueda - Hinata lo miró a los ojos mientras hacía esta promesa.

- ¿Lo juras? - Naruto le devolvía la mirada con un brillo cautivante en sus ojos azules.

- Sí - Hinata le mostró una tímida sonrisa.

Se cohibió cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no quitaba su mirada de ella, así que optó por apartarla. Observó que a unos metros de ellos, llegando al final de los escalones, unas compañeras de la clase de Sasuke los miraban de manera fija. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hinata las veía, apartaron la vista. Naruto se extrañó al notar que Hinata tenía una expresión confundida, por lo que se dio vuelta a apreciar que estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le preguntó con tono divertido a Hinata.

- Nada, es que… me pareció que tus compañeras nos miraban de manera rara.

- ¿En serio? - Frunció el ceño.

Hinata se acordó entonces del tema que habían hablado la última vez que se habían juntado.

- ¿Hablaste con Sasuke? - Se mostró más preocupada.

- Sí -Se mostraba tranquilo - No se molestó ni un poco.

- ¿Bromeas? - Sentía que quitaba una inquietud de encima.

- Te lo dije, no tenía por qué enojarse. Sólo le extraño el hecho de nunca habernos visto conversar a solas.

Sintieron pasos bajando la escalera, y Hinata sentía que un camión la había chocado de frente cuando vio a Sasuke. Los miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, y ella optó por alejarse un poco de Naruto.

- Hola, Hinata - Seguía mirándola con expresión de broma - ¿Naruto ya te entregó la invitación?

- Sí, ya se la entregué - Naruto contestó en lugar de ella.

- Pídele a papá que esa noche te deje quedarte en casa conmigo y mamá - Hinata lo miró extrañada, parecía como si Naruto y Sasuke hubieran conspirado.

- No sé que irá a decir.

- Anda, entonces yo hablo con el - Hinata sabía que apenas quedaran solos, comenzaría a hacerle un gigantesco interrogatorio sobre ella y Naruto.

- Sí quieres…

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir - Les dirigió una última mirada bromista a ambos - Hagan de cuenta que yo nunca aparecí.

Hinata y Naruto observaron como Sasuke se alejaba y cuando volvieron a mirarse, sonrieron con algo de vergüenza, pero sus miradas estaban iluminadas por una chispa que sólo ellos podían percibir.

_**Bueeenooo! ya termine... aaaa... solo quiero dormir... quiero asesinar al profe de fisca! :/ tsskkk ...**_

_**...**_

_**Lord kami : ayyy siii! pero la tipa q adopta a kabuto es igual a el! y sus ojos... eran un poco blancos... o perlados? tenia cataratas o era hyuuga? hahahha tsskk y en el anime hay relleno hasta el cap 261... 3 semanas mas... que lataa... chaoo me voy a dormir...**_

_**;) byeee! Noxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	20. Universo Aparte

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen ;) si no no habria relleno otra vez...**_

_**Universo Aparte:**_

- No estoy segura sobre como pedirle permiso a mi papá - Hinata estaba en la cocina de la casa de Sakura, ya que habían acordado que el último día de clases ella iría a almorzar ahí.

- Podrías decirle que te quedas donde tu mamá, o que ella irá a dejarte a casa - Sakura hablaba apoyada contra la puerta, mientras esperaba a que la pizza estuviera lista.

- Es que no sé como se tomará que vaya a una fiesta - Estaba preocupada.

- Ya, es sólo una fiesta - Sakura se rió, relajada - No puede ser tan severo.

- Tristemente, si lo es - Hinata suspiró. Prefería no contarle a Sakura la historia de por qué nunca más la dejaron ir a fiestas.

- Sé que lo convencerás, tiene que confiar en ti - Una alarma comenzó a sonar, y Sakura fue a buscar rápidamente la pizza al horno.

Un aroma delicioso comenzó a expandirse por la cocina, y a Hinata se le hizo agua la boca. Había ayudado a su amiga con la preparación de aquél plato, dejándole la parte de la cocción a Sakura para evitar accidentes. Hinata le había advertido que así era mejor, dado que un par de veces se le había quemado la comida en su casa.

Las chicas se sentaron a comer con mucho entusiasmo, mientras continuaban hablando sobre el tema de la fiesta.

- Te lo dije, Naruto sí iba a invitarte - Sakura sonreía.

- Ya estaba pensando que no me había considerado - Hinata se sentía tonta por haber pensado eso.

- Por favor - Su amiga exclamó - Si prácticamente son como la pareja insignia del instituto.

- ¿QUÉ? - Hinata dejó de comer, soltando su tenedor.

- Hinata - La miró con elocuencia, dejando su pizza de lado - Desde que comenzaron a hablar en el instituto, muchas personas ya se los imaginan juntos.

- ¿Quién?

- Por favor, la mayoría de las chicas de la clase ya lo comentan, algunas los vieron hablando después de que bailaste en el aniversario - Hinata recordó entonces ese momento. Ella pensaba que nadie los había visto.

- Dios - Se sintió avergonzada.

- No es para tanto - Hinata le dirigió una mirada fulminante - De acuerdo, si es algo embarazoso, pero todos dicen que harían muy buena pareja.

Se formó un silencio mientras Hinata intentaba asimilar lo que la peli-rosa le había dicho.

- Y a modo de opinión personal - Sonrió, mirándola con confidencia - Creo que son la pareja más tierna que he visto en toda mi vida.

- No bromees - Hinata sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

- Es que es verdad. Cada vez que están juntos es como si estuviera en su burbuja de amor, y son muy adorables - Sakura le apretó una mejilla a Hinata como forma de molestarla.

- Sus mil admiradoras no deben pensar lo mismo.

- No creas - Se puso a la defensiva - Incluso las chicas de la clase que alucinan con Naruto dicen que tú y él son muy tiernos. La única persona que creo que no está contenta con eso es Shion - Sakura puso mueca de espanto - Se quería matar cuando se enteró.

- Me hubiera gustado ver eso - Hinata sonrió con malicia.

- Cuando supo que tu y Naruto hablaban, me comentaron que se llegó a poner pálida - S comenzó a reír.

Hinata se unió a las risas de su amiga al contemplar esa imagen. Shion le desagradaba muchísimo, por lo que no sentía culpa al reírse de algo relacionado con ella.

- ¿Hinata? - Hiashi llegó a la casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

- Aquí - Hinata bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre rápidamente. Tenía que hacer algo, de lo contrario, después no se sentiría capaz.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, se encontró con su padre y la saludó amigablemente.

- ¿Por qué pareces tan feliz? - Su padre la miró entre extrañado y contento.

- Esto... papá - La miró con cautela - Quiero pedirte algo.

A su padre le cambió la expresión, mostrándose incómoda.

- ¿Qué sería?

- Bueno... - Hinata no sabía como empezar - Hoy me invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños

- Ay, Hinata - Parecía molesto.

- Déjame terminar - Su padre se quedó callado - De eso quería hablar. No quiero que haya problemas con eso.

- Tú sabes como es el asunto con las fiestas, Hinata.

- Lo sé, pero he cambiado, papá - Lo miró con tristeza - Sabes que he intentado mejorar, y en todos estos meses no he salido ni la mitad de lo que hacía antes.

- Es cierto, pero me da algo de miedo dejarte ir

- Prometo que no pasará nada - Su tono se tornó suplicante - Por favor, papá, Sasuke también irá y puedo pedirle a mamá que me venga a dejar a casa.

- No estoy seguro sobre eso - Su mirada era de seriedad.

- Por favor, confía en mamá, no puedes odiarla para siempre.

- No es eso, hija - Sus ojos se mostraban duros - Es que no quiero que vuelvas a caer en lo mismo de antes, y no sé si Mikoto espera lo mismo que yo

- Sabes que mamá hace lo que puede - Intentaba no elevar su tono de voz - ella también está contenta con mi cambio, no dejaría que todo se arruinara.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó unos instantes, y Hinata no podía más con la ansiedad. Prefirió dejar que su padre lo pensara durante un momento.

- Por favor - Volvió a intentarlo - Déjame ir, juro que me portaré bien.

- ¿En serio? - La miró fijo.

- Te lo juro. Por favor, por favor, por favor - Abrazó a su padre con suplica.

- Bueno - Su padre suspiró, resignado - Voy a confiar en ti - La miró a los ojos.

- ¿Eso es un sí? - Hinata no se lo podía creer.

- Sí - Hinata comenzó a gritar de emoción y abrazaba tan fuerte a su padre que parecía estar a punto de ahorcarlo.

- ¡Gracias, papá! - No podía más con la dicha que sentía por dentro.

- Cielo Santo, Hinata, no me asfixies - Se rió un poco, mientras Hinata deshacía el abrazo - Sólo te pido un par de cosas.

- Lo que sea - Para Hinata, eso era lo de menos, ya había conseguido el permiso.

- Voy a dejar que te quedes donde tu madre esa noche, así que quedas bajo su responsabilidad. Lleva tu celular para que te llame de vez en cuando, eso me dejará más tranquilo prestó mayor atención.

-Por último, y no menos importante - Hinata No quiero que tu y Sasuke estén haciendo estupideces.

- No va a ser así - Hinata hablaba más seria - No va a ocurrir nada.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Sí, por la garrita - Hiashi comenzó a reír ante la expresión de inocencia de Hinata.

Cuando se volteó y vio a Naruto acercándose a ella, no pudo aguantar la alegría y se fue corriendo a su encuentro. Lo abrazó, estrechándolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

- ¡Me dieron permiso para ir a la fiesta, Naruto! - Hinata intentaba no gritar debido a la alegría que esto le acusaba.

- ¿En serio? - Naruto sonó sorprendido.

- Sí, me quedaré en casa de Sasuke - Deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo de frente - Así que quedo a cargo de él.

- Qué bueno - Naruto la observó detenidamente con una sonrisa.

Era un martes en la tarde, ambos estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad y habían acordado juntarse ahí luego de haberse visto por última vez el viernes en que las clases finalizaban. Había una considerable cantidad de personas que circulaban por las calles, aunque no se podía esperar otra cosa, dado que ese era el punto en el cuál se concentraban todas las masas.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía las tiendas que rodeaban la zona, sin prestar mayor atención a las vitrinas.

- ¿Qué quieres que te regale? - Hinata lo miró con inquietud.

- No es necesario que me regales nada - Naruto lució ofendido - No te lo he pedido.

- De todas formas, te llevaré algo.

- Si lo haces, te echo de la fiesta - Naruto sonrió de manera burlona.

- No te atreverías - Hinata lo miró desafiante.

- Cuando estés afuera del recinto y expuesta a todo el frío, vuelve a decirme eso.

- Eres lo peor - Fingió odio en aquella oración.

- Hablando en serio - Su tono cambió - No es necesario que lleves algo, me harías sentir mal.

- ¿Por qué? - Hinata se extrañó ante su comentario.

- No sé - Se encogió de hombros - Me sentiría incómodo.

- Es sólo un regalo, Naruto - Se detuvo para que él le prestara mayor atención - Hasta lo que tengo entendido, no es malo llevarle un regalo a un amigo cuando está de cumpleaños.

- Lo sé - Naruto se rió suavemente - Pero no quiero que tú me lleves un regalo.

- Todo el resto te llevará algo, no quiero ser la única tarada que llegue sin nada.

- De acuerdo - Naruto parecía resignado - Te permito que lleves regalo.

- Así me gusta - Hinata sonrió triunfante.

- El trato es que tampoco te quejes cuando te quiera regalar algo para tu cumpleaños - De pronto, pareció recordar algo - Aunque no me has dicho la fecha.

- 27 de Diciembre.

- De acuerdo, ese es el acuerdo - Naruto extendió su mano, como las personas que hacían negocios.

- Te excedes - Hinata comenzó a reír mientras estrechaba su mano con Naruto.

- Me lo has dicho antes.

De pronto, Naruto se quedó estático, manteniendo su mano unida a la de ella. La miró con ternura impregnada en los ojos. Hinata se puso nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionar cuando él la miraba así. Eran ese tipo de miradas que cautivan a la gente, aquellas que se dan las personas cuando están completamente apartados de lo que acontece alrededor de ellos. Eso era lo que ocurría, cuando Hinata y Naruto se miraban, era como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos. Como si sólo ellos dos existieran en ese instante.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Hinata intentó sonreír para no parecer obvia.

- Nada - Naruto corrió la mirada unos segundos, soltándole la mano - Es solo que recordé algo que me dijo mi mamá. Es algo tonto.

- Cuéntame - Hinata se apenó al ver como se apartó de ella.

- Te vas a reír - Naruto parecía avergonzado.

- Por favor.

- De acuerdo - Volvió a unir su mirada con ella - Me dijo que habían ciertas maneras de tomarle la mano a una persona. Es una de esas tantas teorías que ella tiene sobre amor y esas cosas Entonces, me comentó que los amigos se toman las manos como si estuvieran estrechándolas, nada más - Acto seguido, volvió a acercar su mano para unirla con la de Hinata, en la misma forma en que se lo estaba explicando a ella.

- ¿Y que otra forma hay? - Hinata sintió que le titubeó la voz, se había comenzado a poner nerviosa. Nunca había tenido ese contacto con Naruto.

- La manera que tienen los novios - La miró a los ojos, con gesto pensativo - Así - Acomodó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con Hinata.

Ella se quedó como ausente, no era capaz de reaccionar. Naruto unía sus manos con fuerza y ella apretó más sus dedos. No parecía real que eso estuviera ocurriendo. El contacto de sus manos era cálido, bastante agradable.

- ¿Hinata? - Naruto hablaba en voz baja.

- ¿Sí? - No sabía si él la había escuchado, estaba en una especie de ensoñación. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Se quedó callado unos segundos, los cuales estuvieron plagados de ansiedad. Hinata tenía la cabeza desordenada de ideas.

- Te quiero - Cuando miró a Naruto, vio que no estaba como de costumbre. Esta vez, parecía estar concentrado, como si no pensara en nada más.

- Yo también - Hinata lo decía de corazón.

De manera algo torpe, Naruto comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sin soltarle la mano. Hinata le siguió durante unos pasos, hasta que se puso a pensar en algo.

- Naruto - sonó triste - ¿No te molesta que nos vea la gente?

- ¿Por qué? - La miró con extrañeza.

- Quizás no sé, no quieras que alguien del instituto nos vea - Dijo tímidamente.

- Me da igual, Hinata - Naruto sonrió - No me importa que opine la gente.

No sabía si había sido su impresión, pero sintió que Naruto le apretó la mano con más fuerza cuando dijo esto. Le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron caminando, sin mayores preocupaciones, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos sobre aquél acontecimiento.

_**huahuahuahauhua xD bueno... este cap y el anterior los subi hoy los por q la fuck pagina no me dejaba actualizar ayer xp hasta aki nu mas por q no tengo mas imaginacion para decir nada mas solo el adelanto del proximo capitulo... q creo q es el cumpleaños de naruto y donde empieza... lo mas esperado xDDD**_

_**La fiesta:**_

_**- Quisiera bailar con la señorita Haruno?**_

_**-Sasuke...-**_

_**- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - **_

_**- ¿Qué? -**_

_**- Eso, que a tu hermano le gusta Sakura -**_

_**- ¿Hinata?-**_

_**- Te quiero...-**_

_**Sayo!**_


	21. La Fiesta

_**Disclaimer:Ni los peronajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen xD van a llorar... o les va a dar diabetes por toda la miel que contiene este capitulo ;)**_

_**La Fiesta:**_

Hinata estaba terminando de hacerse una trenza en el cabello cuando sintió la voz de su madre desde el primer piso.

- ¡Hinata, ya nos vamos!

- Ya voy - Contestó de vuelta, mientras iba a buscar su abrigo.

Luego de unas largas dos semanas, al fin había llegado la noche de la fiesta de Naruto. Cuando estaba bajando la escalera, se encontró con Sasuke.

- Vaya - Abrió los ojos de par en par - Tendré que cuidarte para que los hombres de la fiesta no se te echen encima.

- Qué gracioso - Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya, en serio - Le tomó suavemente la mano - Estás hermosa.

- Gracias Sasuke - Se ruborizó - ¿Se te olvidó algo?

- Sí, mi regalo.

- ¡Rayos! - Hinata se puso la mano en la frente - El mío se quedó arriba, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo también?

- De acuerdo, solo porque eres mi hermana - Sasuke continuó subiendo la escalera mientras Hinata bajaba para ir a encontrarse con su madre.

Tendría que respetar las reglas de su padre, dado que se iba a quedar allá esa noche. Por nada del mundo tenía que olvidarse del celular, por lo que fue lo primero que echó a su bolso. También se cercioró de que la batería estuviera completamente cargada.

- Lista - Llegó al primer piso y Mikoto se volteó a mirarla.

- Esto no está bien - Puso una cara crítica y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, Hinata no comprendía - Vas demasiado linda, exijo que te cambies - Comenzó a reír ante la expresión de su hija.

- Cielos, mamá, me habías asustado - Se relajó notoriamente - Gracias.

Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido floreado en tonos azules, el cuál se enmarcaba en la cintura para después caer suelto hasta unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Se puso calzas negras y botines que combinaran con el resto del conjunto. Por supuesto, llevaba un chaleco azul mar para no ir tan desabrigada y llevaba un abrigo por si llegara a estar afuera en algún momento de la fiesta. Era pleno invierno, y no podía arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado, además, afuera había una brisa helada y existían indicios sobre una posible lluvia.

- Ya, vamos - No se percató del momento en que Sasuke había bajado, llevaba dos regalos en la mano y alargó su brazo para que Hinata tomara el suyo. Lo tomó con cuidado y abrigándose, los tres Hyuuga Uchiha subieron al auto para dirigirse al recinto de la fiesta.

Llegaron a un portón enorme, al lado de él había una cabina donde un hombre parecía estar controlando. Se detuvieron y aquél extraño sacó una especie de libreta enorme para revisarla.

- ¿Invitaciones? - Los miró con detenimiento.

Mikoto miró a sus hijos con un signo de interrogación en la cara, y Sasuke no hizo más que pasarle las invitaciones de él y Hinata. La señora Uchiha se las pasó al guardia.

- ¿Es una especie de inspección? - Mikoto parecía desconfiada.

- Si, mamá -Sasuke estaba muy tranquilo - Era necesario, el año pasado se infiltró mucha gente.

El hombre que revisaba las invitaciones procedió a recorrer con un lápiz su agenda, hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Todo perfecto - Los miró con una sonrisa - Pueden entrar.

- Gracias - La señora Uchiha vio como el portón que tenían al frente comenzaba a abrirse para permitirlos pasar.

Durante todo el camino, Hinata no había hablado mucho ya que se dedicaba más a observar. El recinto de la fiesta estaba a la salida de la ciudad y tuvieron que hacer un recorrido algo largo para llegar. Se dio el tiempo para contemplar lugares que no había notado jamás, había que tomar en cuenta que durante dos años no había visto algunas renovaciones.

El auto se estacionó en un lugar amplio, y afuera ya se veían grupos de personas conversando y la música que venía del interior se escuchaba claramente.

- Llámenme cuando quieran volver - Mikoto estaba aún más preocupada por el control de las fiestas, tomando en cuenta que ahora estaba a cargo de Hinata.

- De acuerdo - Fue Sasuke quién contesto - Adiós, mamá - Bajó del auto y se quedó esperando a su hermana menor.

- Estaremos bien - Hinata se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Mikoto - Adiós, mamá.

Hinata bajó del auto y emprendió la marcha junto con Sasuke. Su hermano conocía a gran parte de las personas que estaban afuera, por lo que tuvo que acompañarlo mientras los saludaba y tratar de no ruborizarse cuando la presentaba ante todos. Una vez terminado eso, pudieron entrar. El lugar estaba plagado de gente, y con la música, las personas se veían obligadas a gritar para poder ser escuchadas.

- Tendremos que buscar a Naruto - Sasuke se acercó a Hinata para decírselo al oído, de lo contrario, no lo habría entendido.

Se tomaron de la mano para no perderse entre la marea de personas. Hinata miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar algún indicio de Naruto. Banda, cabello desordenado, lo que fuera útil. Lo que si reconoció fue una cabellera rosada que se aproximaba a ellos, debatiéndose a empujones con todos los que estaba alrededor.

- ¡Sakura! - El grito de Hinata se vio ahogado por el ruido.

La peli-rosa llegó unos segundos después al lado de los Hyuuga Uchiha, con un aspecto elegante. Se había maquillado, resaltando sus ojos jade y su cabello totalmente liso. Llevaba puesta una polera strapples y un pantalón pitillo, junto con zapatos de tacón bajo. Hinata tuvo que tirar del brazo a Sasuke para que se percatara de que su amiga estaba presente.

- ¿Cómo están? - Sakura hablaba lo más fuerte que podía, mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a los hermanos.

- No se escucha nada - Hinata ni siquiera estaba segura sobre si Sakura podía oírla.

- ¿Has visto a Naruto? - Sasuke se acercó a ella para que lograra entenderle.

- Creo que está al otro lado - Era gracioso ver como Sakura modulaba las palabras tan claramente, con tal de que pudieran oírla.

- Genial - Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco - Creo que lo seguiré buscando yo, tú quédate con Sakura

- Lleva mi regalo si es que logras encontrarlo - Hinata se lo pasó precipitadamente.

Ambas vieron como Sasuke desaparecía entre la multitud.

- Te ves hermosa, Hinata - Sakura la miraba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Tú no te quedas atrás - La peli-azul tuvo que inclinarse para hablar y que la escuchara.

- ¿Qué le compraste a Naruto? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Un cuadro con una foto que nos tomamos hace unas semanas - Parecía desconforme - Tengo miedo de que no le guste.

- Ya, le gustará - Intentó infundirle confianza - Es un lindo detalle.

- ¿Donde están Sai e Ino? - Miró a Sakura, extrañada.

- Sai tuvo que viajar hoy, y Ino está enferma - Su voz demostraba pesar.

- Cuando los vea en el instituto, los golpearé por no haber venido - Sólo se trataba de un sarcasmo.

- Voy a tener que decirles que su integridad corre peligro - Cuando Sakura terminó de hablar, una persona pasó a empujarla levemente.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí paradas? - Hinata comenzó a reír, señalando a la gente que estaba rodeándolas -Vamos a bailar.

Las chicas se sumaron al resto de las personas y comenzaron a disfrutar la fiesta, sin tener preocupaciones ni nada en la cabeza. Las luces del lugar pestañeaban de distintos colores, haciendo que el escenario fuera de lo más ecléctico, apenas si se podía ver el piso que tenían debajo de los pies. Pasaron varias canciones, dentro de las cuáles, se dedicaban a hacer distintos pasos y reírse de cualquier cosa. Se la estaban pasando genial.

Hinata sintió que su celular vibraba dentro de su bolso, lo sacó y tuvo cuidado de que nadie fuera a empujarla, de lo contrario, lo perdería para siempre. Era un mensaje de Sasuke.

Ven con Sakura al lugar donde está la barra.

- ¿Dónde está la barra? - Hinata miraba a Sakura esperando una indicación.

- Está por allá - Sakura indicó con su dedo un lugar que destacaba por tener una luz clara y a varias personas alrededor.

- Vamos, Sasuke nos espera allá - La agarró del brazo y comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Les tomó un rato llegar, pero apenas pudieron lograrlo, vieron de inmediato a Sasuke.

- Cielo Santo - Hinata estaba agotada, tuvo que soportar muchos forcejeos para llegar ahí - ¿No pudiste elegir un lugar más accesible?

- Lo siento, hermanita - Sonrió - No se me ocurre mejor sitio que este, al menos no estoy acorralado.

- Eso es cierto - Hinata al fin sentía que podía desplazarse libremente.

- Ahora, si me permites - Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su hermana, pero pasó al lado de ella, quedando al frente de Sakura - Quisiera bailar con la señorita Haruno.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y miró con disimulo a Hinata. Ella le hizo señas para que aceptara, de todas formas, sabía que Sakura estaba retorciéndose de alegría por dentro y no iba a dejar que se perdiera esa oportunidad. La peli-rosa miró a Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron en la pista de baile. Hinata sonreía, estaba contenta por ambos. No podía pensar en una mejor persona para su hermano.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - Al sentir el susurro de una voz poco clara en su oído, Hianata se dio vuelta, asustada. Se quedó unos segundos observando a la persona que tenía detrás.

- Rayos, Naruto - Reía nerviosamente - Me asustaste - Se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo - Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias - Retuvo durante unos segundos a Hinata , cuando la apartó, aún la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura - Ya abrí tu regalo, está lindo - Sonrió.

- Que bueno que te gustó - Hinata agradecía que las luces cambiaran de color, así Naruto no se daba cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

- Responde a la pregunta que hice al principio - Parecía estar ansioso.

- Repítela - Hinata lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? - Ella comenzó a reír por el tono caballeroso con el que Naruto pronunció la pregunta.

- Acepto.

Ambos se sumaron a la muchedumbre, mimetizándose entre ellos y perdiéndose.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, y la fiesta continuaba tal como estaba al principio. Durante lo que había transcurrido de noche, Hinata no pudo hacer más que mandarle mensajes a su padre, debido a que contestarle las llamadas habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo, ya que de todas formas no hubiera podido escuchar nada. Hizo lo mismo en el caso de su madre, para tranquilizarlo e informarle que todo iba de maravilla. Había estado bailando con Naruto, hasta que ambos se cansaron y optaron por ir a conversar afuera. Ya llevaban más de dos horas de charla ininterrumpida.

- Me siento mal - Hinata lo miró con culpa - Deberías estas adentro disfrutando de tu fiesta en vez de estar aquí afuera hablando conmigo.

- Sí la estoy disfrutando - La miraba con serenidad - Además, me gusta demasiado hablar contigo.

- Voy a creerte - Arqueó los labios para mostrar una tímida sonrisa.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte que esta noche estás preciosa - Naruto puso su mano sobre la de ella.

- Gracias - A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón, tomando un ritmo tal que sentía que rebotaba contra su pecho.

Hinata recordó que hace horas que no tenía señales de vida de su hermano.

- ¿Sabes si Sasuke aún vive? - Preguntó con tono divertido.

- Debe estar con Sakura - Nruto tenía un tono de confidencia - No lo está pasando mal, créeme.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me refiero a que espero que a estas alturas de la noche, ya le haya dicho que le gusta.

- ¿Qué? - Hinata sonó conmocionada.

- Eso, que a tu hermano le gusta Sakura - Sonrió con entusiasmo - Desde que la conoció, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la idea de conquistarla. No pienses que es un juego para él - Se puso a la defensiva cuando notó que Hinata iba a reclamar por haberlo malinterpretado - De verdad la quiere.

- Más le vale, si sale lastimada, olvidaré que soy su hermana - Hinata estaba contentísima - Al fin siento que encontró a una buena persona.

- Sí - Naruto concordó - Fuera de que sea tu amiga, es por lejos la mejor chica en la que Sasuke se ha fijado. Es por eso que la quiere tanto.

- ¿Quién lo diría? - Hinata observó pensativa el cielo oscuro - Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hinata miraba las estrellas porque se sentía nerviosa, sin poder entender la razón. No se atrevía a mirar a Naruto.

- ¿Quieres caminar? - Se asustó un poco al escuchar el tono serio de Naruto.

- De acuerdo - Se paró de la banca en la cual estaban sentados conversando, aún sin mirarlo.

Hinata cruzó sus brazos mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto. Un silencio tenso se formó entre ellos, ante lo que ella comenzó a ponerse realmente ansiosa. Miraba sus pies sin tener claro a donde se dirigían, ya que se estaba alejando del recinto y la música se escuchaba mucho más baja. No se percató de que las raíces de un árbol se extendían por el suelo y tropezó con una de ellas. Naruto alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se estampara contra la tierra.

- Qué torpe - Hinata se sentía estúpida, mientras intentaba enderezarse por sí sola.

- No te preocupes - Naruto la ayudó a recomponerse.

Se quedaron mirando frente a frente. Con el leve eco de la música a lo lejos, la calma abundaba de sobremanera. Hinata sentía que estaba al borde de un colapso cardíaco. Ver a Naruto bajo las luces de la noche, con la luna y las estrellas como única iluminación, era lo más hermoso que podía apreciar. Sus ojos Azules se veían aún más claros. Tenía una expresión de tranquilidad tan pacífica que Hinata no se daba cuenta del paso de los segundos.

- ¿Estás lesionada? - Naruto intentó hablar como si fuera una broma, pero había algo en su garganta que evitaba que pudiera expresarse de la mejor forma.

- Qué gracioso - La ironía no pudo darse en Hinata, estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera podía pronunciar del todo.

Naruto se aproximó a ella para abrazarla. Hinata quedó pegada a su costado izquierdo, escuchando su corazón contra su oído. Latía de manera descontrolada, tanto como el suyo.

- ¿Hinata? - Habló con un hilo en la voz.

Ella no podía contestar, no podía decir palabras en ese preciso momento. Naruto comenzó a desarmar el abrazo lentamente, y Hinata sólo quería seguir aferrada a él. Cuando pensaba que Naruto iba a apartarla del todo, sintió en su mejilla su respiración. Se quedo estática cuando percibió su nariz tocando la de Naruto, inhalando el mismo aire. Se miraron a los ojos, comprobando la poca distancia que los separaba y hundiéndose en el brillo que inundaba sus pupilas. Como si se tratara de telepatía, ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo mientras sentían el calor de sus labios al rozarse. Sin soportarlo más, se fundieron en un tierno beso, aquél beso que tanto habían anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, ese beso que ambos imaginaban en las noches antes de irse a dormir. Se olvidaron de la fiesta, de todo lo que los rodeaba, del mundo. Ese instante era de ellos, de nadie más que de ellos dos.

_**Kawai! aqui estan por fi juntitos! desearia decir que algo parecido me paso a mi pero... hehehehe algo asi fue... ay ay ay... que lindo y perro es estar enamorada... ;) byebye voy a hacer el otro capitulo q se viene muy bueno... y el accidente.. hihihihi que dicen que vivan? o que mueran? ;)**_


	22. Riesgo

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta Historia me pertenecen yo solo la adapto y me va muy bien ;)**_

_**Riesgo:**_

Hinata entró en la habitación de la manera más silenciosa posible. Su madre había ido a recogerlos a la fiesta de Naruto, y cuando revisó la hora en el reloj encima del velador, se sobresaltó al ver que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Se puso el pijama y cuando se acostó, no se molestó en cerrar los ojos. Se quedó observando la oscuridad del cuarto, como si en verdad estuviera viendo otra imagen frente a sus ojos.

Tal como esperaba, su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró el nombre del contacto para corroborar que se trataba de Sakura. Apenas contestó, su amiga no tardó ni un segundo en hablar.

- TODO - Sonó como una exigencia - AHORA.

- No sé como empezar - Hinata aún estaba como ida. Se apoyó sobre un codo mientras sostenía el celular. Ya sabía que Sakura la iba a llamar, debido a que se fueron casi a la misma hora del recinto y su amiga había notado que algo raro pasaba.

- Comienza de a poco, son las cuatro de la mañana, no veo manera de que interrumpan la plática - Sakura sonaba paciente al otro lado de la línea.

- Fue tan indescriptible - Hinata sonrió sin darse cuenta - En este momento sólo puedo repasar ese recuerdo, nada más de la fiesta. Es como si hubiera olvidado todo lo demás.

- ¿Fue el quién...? - Sakura dejó la pregunta inconclusa, aunque Hinata ya sabía a que se refería.

- Sí, fue el quién se acercó. Te juro que no podía creerlo.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Esto... - Hinata se entristeció - Cuando terminamos de... besarnos - Le costó pronunciar la palabra, ya que aún no podía asimilar que hubiera ocurrido de verdad - Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pero sin apartarnos.

- Pero eso no es malo - Sakura escuchó un murmuro de incomodidad por parte de Hinata - ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No es eso... Es que justo cuando quería decir algo, el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar. Contestó y alcanzaba a escuchar lo que le decían - Hinata suspiró - Le preguntaron donde diablos estaba, que regresara a la fiesta porque habían muchas personas que querían estar con él para saludarlo.

- ¿No hablaron? - Sakura ahora sonaba indignada.

- Naruto me dijo que lo acompañara adentro, me tomó de la mano y estuvimos así el resto de la noche.

- ¿Y entonces por qué suenas tan desanimada? - Algo no le estaba calzando en la cabeza a Sakura- Yo ya pensaba que te había dejado tirada ahí

- Es que me comenzó a presentar con sus amigos, pero sentía que pronunciaba mi nombre como si fuera una amiga más - Hinata sintió una repentina oleada de tristeza.

- Espera, los amigos no se toman de la mano.

- Da igual, en ningún momento dijo algo como "Les presento a mi novia", o cosas por el estilo - Estaba increíblemente decepcionada.

- Qué extraño - Sakura susurró.

- La peor parte, fue cuando nos topamos con Karin - Al otro lado de la línea, pudo escuchar como Sakura comenzaba a hacer un ruido similar a un gruñido.

- ¿Te hizo algo la perra?

- Bueno, además de mirarme con rencor y odio por lo de la presentación vocal - Hinata sonó amargamente sarcástica - Puso una asquerosa cara de desagrado cuando notó que Naruto y yo estábamos tomados de la mano.

- Importa un bledo lo que opine una estúpida de su calibre - Sakura pronunciaba con odio cada palabra.

- Me sentí incómoda - Aclaró Hinata- Realmente incómoda.

- Agradece que Naruto no invito a Shion - Sakura volvió a emplear el tono descortés al decir el último nombre.

- Eso si hubiera sido una pesadilla - Hinata no quería siquiera imaginarlo.

- Ustedes dos deben hablar - Se dio cuenta de inmediato que la peli-rosa había cambiado de tema.

- No sé que piensa Sakura , que es lo que quiere - Hinata tenía hecha una confusión en su cabeza.

- Estás estresándote mucho, amiga mía - Sakura empleó ese tono maternal que evocaba aún sin darse cuenta - Mejor ve a dormir, has vivido demasiadas emociones en una sola noche.

- La verdad, sí - Hinata sonaba abatida - Mañana te llamo si es que llega a suceder algo.

- De acuerdo, sueña con Naruto devorándote a besos - Sakura comenzó a reír.

- Que graciosa - Hinata sonrió sin ánimos -Duerme bien.

- Tu también, adiós - La llamada terminó.

Hinata arrojó su teléfono sobre el velador y se tendió de lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el sueño abordara en su mente y pudiera sacarle la imagen de Naruto de su mente. Parecía tan mágico, demasiado hermoso como para ser cierto. Para ella, ese beso había significado todo, pero no sabía si era lo mismo de parte de él. ¿Y si de verdad era otra de sus miles de conquistas? ¿Era por ese motivo que no le habló de tener una relación seria y la presentaba como si fuera una más del montón?

Hinata se giró sobre la cama y gruñó de enfado. No podía creer lo mucho que había llegado a importarle Naruto . Hace unos meses, se habría comenzado a reír a carcajadas si es que alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a terminar besándose con él. Ahora, no podía creer que eso se había cumplido y que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, siendo discordantes de lo que sucedía hace un tiempo atrás.

"Deja de pensar", esperaba que esta reflexión fuera suficiente para congelar el tráfico de ideas que circulaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, no dejaba de recordar el beso. Ese maldito beso que aún podía sentir en sus labios, era como si el calor de ese contacto siguiera presente sin importar el tiempo que había transcurrido.

"Te odio, Naruto", pensaba por dentro, aún sabiendo que ese pensamiento era una mentira en su totalidad. Lo peor, era que lo que pasaba era lo contrario. Hinata estaba asustada, aterrada de haber caído en las redes de alguien, de no haber podido resistirse al amor. Es que tan sólo la palabra "amor" le producía náuseas antes, pero en ese momento, el amor justificaba muchos de sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a borrarse, viendo sus ideas nubladas por el sueño. Como si fueran visiones acarreadas por el viento, la fiesta pasó como una rápida película, saltando detalles y enfocándose en las partes importantes.

La peor parte de todo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto podía herirla, y aún así, ella estaba dejándose exponer a eso.

- Preparé de la especialidad de la casa - Mikoto sonreía mientras comenzaba a servirle lasaña a sus hijos en sus correspondientes platos.

- Huele delicioso - Sasuke puso mueca de satisfacción al oler la comida.

- Me leíste el pensamiento, justo quería comer lasaña - Hinata intentaba sonar animada, pero aún así, no podía sacarse la noche anterior de la cabeza.

- Tu padre llamo mientras dormías - Su madre cambió su expresión al instante, pasando de la dicha absoluta a una incómoda seriedad - Le dije que no podías contestar, pero al menos estaba tranquilo al saber que llegaste bien.

- Ya, como si me hubiese podido ocurrir algo - Puso los ojos en blanco - Por algo estabas tú para cuidarnos - Miró a su madre con una sonrisa.

Los Hyuuga Uchiha comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, mientras Sasuke se encargaba de comentarle los detalles de la noche anterior a su madre. Hinata agradecía que su hermano fuera de muchas palabras, ya que no tenía ánimos de ponerse a pensar en lo que sucedió con Naruto y hacerse un nudo en la cabeza.

Estaba comiendo los últimos trozos de lasaña cuando sintió que la charla entre su hermano y su madre había terminado. La verdad, no había estado del todo concentrada mientras charlaban sobre la fiesta y otros temas.

- ¿Te sucede algo, hija? - Mikoto la observaba con detenimiento.

- ¿A mí? - Hinata se sintió estúpida al preguntar eso, era obvio que la pregunta era hacia ella - Nada.

- Es lo menos convincente que me has dicho en años - Su madre frunció el ceño.

- Estoy cansada, eso es todo - Intentó sonreír, relajada.

- ¿De verdad es eso? - No entendía como era posible que las personas que la rodeaban notaran con tanta facilidad cualquier indicio lejano a lo normal en ella.

- De verdad, mamá - Terminó de comer - No es nada.

Mikoto prefirió dejar ese tema hasta ahí y comenzó a hablar con sus hijos sobre otras cosas. Le preguntaba a Hinata que tal había estado su primer semestre en el instituto. Llevaban una buena cantidad de tiempo platicando cuando Hinata sintió que su celular estaba sonando.

- ¿Será tu papá? - Mikoto la miraba inquieto.

- No lo sé - Hinata estaba extrañada - Permiso - Se levantó de la mesa para ir a la cocina, ya que ahí había dejado su teléfono.

Cuando observó el nombre del contacto, sintió que se le detuvo el pulso cardíaco. Con las manos temblando, contestó.

- ¿Sí? - Habló en voz baja, temiendo que su madre y Sasuke pudieran escucharla.

- Necesito hablar contigo - Naruto sonaba tremendamente ansioso.

- ¿Cuándo? - Hinata miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie iba a entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En la casa de mi mamá - Frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué?

- Ven al parque donde estuvimos hace un tiempo - Naruto sonaba acelerado - Sólo hazme caso, por favor.

- Naruto, no se si pueda...

- Haz lo posible - Su tono era suplicante - Por favor.

Se formó un tenso silencio que duro apenas unos segundos.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré - Hinata estaba aturdida.

- Te espero - Cortó la llamada.

Hinata se quedó parada en donde estaba, pensando si en verdad acababa de hablar con Naruto o si había sido una alucinación producto de los constantes pensamientos que tenía sobre él. El sonido de unos pasos interrumpió su concentración.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? - Sasuke la miraba con preocupación.

- Esto... nada - Intentó superar el colapso que sentía por dentro.

- Sin mentiras - El tono que estaba utilizando su hermano le recordaba al que usaba Sakura cuando se daba cuenta de algo.

Hinata dudó unos momentos, no sabía si su hermano podría ayudarla con el tema de salir un momento de la casa sin que Mikoto se enterara de que iba a ver a alguien. "No tengo nada que perder", pensó para sí misma, a fin de cuentas, era su hermano, y el mejor amigo de Naruto. Además, estaba en una situación desesperada.

- Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie - Comenzó a hablar en susurros, mirando a todos lados, para cerciorarse de que su madre no fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento.

- ¿Por qué tanta intriga? - Sasuke no comprendía nada.

- Te lo resumiré así - Hinata hablaba atropelladamente - Naruto me acaba de llamar por un asunto que ocurrió ayer en la fiesta Quiere que hablemos ahora, y necesito tu ayuda para que mamá no sospeche. Sabes que soy pésima mintiendo.

- Espera... - Sasuke intentó ordenarse - ¿Qué asunto tienen que discutir?

- No es lo importante - Hinata no podía más con los nervios.

- Si debe serlo como para que estés así - La observó de modo crítico.

- Está bien - Hinata lució resignada -Anoche nos besamos.

- ¿AH? - Sasuke graznó demasiado fuerte debido a la impresión y Hinata comenzó a hacer siseos para que se callara.

- ¿Sucede algo? -La señora Uchiha sonaba inquieto desde el comedor.

- Nada, mamá - Inventó cualquier excusa, apresuradamente - Sasuke pasó a golpearse con la mesa.

Su hermano le dirigió una mueca de burla.

- Es lo primero que se me ocurrió - Se excusó - ¿Me vas a ayudar?

- Dada la situación, por supuesto - Sasuke sonrió.

Hinata lo miró emocionada, y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando llegó a la plaza, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Había emprendido una carrera a toda velocidad desde la casa de su Madre hasta ese lugar. Divisó a Naruto inmediatamente, estaba sentado en una banca de espalda a ella. Se acercó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sintiéndose temerosa por ese encuentro. Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de él, una piedra que sonó bajo el peso de uno de sus pies la delató. Naruto se volteó rápidamente y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- Hola - Se levantó de la banca, acercándose lentamente a Hinata .

- Hola - Ella no sabía muy bien como tomarse todo aquello.

- Hinata ... - Pronunció su nombre con un tono que evidenciaba un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo - Perdón por haberte citado de pronto, sé que debí haber hablado todo anoche

- Yo también quería hablar contigo - Lo miró con seriedad.

- Permíteme comenzar primero - Respiró hondo, dándose lugar a una pausa que solo lograba inquietar a Hinata - Lo que pasó ayer... Rayos, no se como explicarlo. Fue como un impulso, algo que tenía que hacer - La miró directamente a los ojos - Hinata , no quiero que pienses que es un juego, sé que esa idea se te ha pasado por la cabeza. Ahora estoy yo al frente tuyo, diciéndote que no es así.

- Tengo miedo, Naruto - Bajó su vista al suelo.

- Lo sé - Tomó delicadamente su mentón para forzarla a que volviera a mirarlo - Yo también estoy asustado. Te juro que desde que comencé a sentir todo esto por ti, me aterré de verdad, no entendía que pasaba. Era como si todo me recordara a ti, como si a todo lugar al que fuera estuvieras tú - Tomó sus manos, estrechándolas con las suyas - Lo que pasó ayer fue algo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho - sonrió, con un encantador brillo en sus ojos.

- Yo también - Hinata sentía que sus pies se elevaban de la tierra, que volaba a otro espacio.

Naruto ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cuando escuchó lo que Hinata dijo. Se acercó a ella hasta que su frente quedó apoyada en la de ella. Una vez, el mundo exterior parecía importarles poco cuando estaban juntos.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con tus amigos? - Hinata hablaba bajo.

- ¿Por qué? - Naruto frunció levemente el ceño.

- Anoche cuando me presentabas sentía que te daba vergüenza que nos vieran.

- ¿Vergüenza? - Naruto se sobresaltó un poco - Nunca me avergonzaría de ti.

- No es eso - Hinata se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente - Es solo que quizás... no querías una cosa más formal - Intentó explicarse lo mejor posible.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? - Se apenó.

- No, me estás malinterpretando - Se apresuró a explicarse mejor - Naruto, soy algo distinta de las chicas con las que has estado antes y no sabía que sentías tú en el momento en que nos dimos el beso. No te quiero obligar a nada, sólo dime que es lo que piensas de todo esto, te prometo que... - Él le puso su dedo sobre la boca para que dejara de hablar.

- Lo que yo pienso... - La miró con esos ojos que ella tanto amaba, plagados de ese brillo que los hacía lucir profundos e infinitos - Es que no quiero perder más el tiempo. Sé que quizás me has visto siendo muy inmaduro con el asunto de las relaciones, pero ya no más. Quiero estar contigo, porque te quiero.

Hinata sentía que la felicidad era como un globo que se inflaba en su interior, el cual estaba a punto de estallar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó para besar a Naruto, tal como la noche anterior. El tiempo no importaba, daba igual, estando juntos. Tenerse el uno al otro era todo lo que necesitaban.

Naruto terminó el beso, solamente para poder hablar.

- ¿Me aceptas, Hinata? - Habló en un suave susurro.

- ¿Es necesario que lo preguntes? - Comenzó a reír por alegría - Por supuesto que sí, sin tener ni la más mínima duda.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, sin querer soltarse ni un momento. A partir de ahí, querían estar juntos siempre, todo instante que tuvieran disponible. Al fin habían sido capaces de admitirlo, que se necesitaban y que irremediablemente aceptaban el riesgo que suponía enamorarse.

_**Ayyyy este capitulo tampoco es apto para dieabeticos por que contiene mucha miel xDDD es cursi... pero bello! hehehe y ya quedan 17 capìtulos para que este fic llegue a su final... u.u :/ duro muy poco... aaaahh! ¬¬ mivda no podia ir peor... ayer temblo! yo diria terremoto pero... como bajan la escala paque no haya un desorden colectivo...aaassshhh yo creo que fue un 7, algo... pero... lo hicieron pasar por un 6,4 ¬¬ maldito seas piñera! no perdon... maldito seas congreso! me aburren los detesto...! bueno :**_

_**Lord Kami: hehehehe algun dia lo sabras... algun dia... ;) solo una pregunta : Cual es tu personaje favorito de naruto ( de los hombres)? ;) byeee! cuidate!**_

_**Dark Dragon Ades : neee... yo quiero q mueran... o q sufran... a si la historia seria mas tragica ;) pero haber si me combences de no matarlos ;) besooos! cuidate!**_

_**Sayo!**_


	23. En vista de todos

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen ;))**_

_**En vista de todos. :**_

Faltaba una semana para que Hinata volviera al instituto, y tenía claro que las cosas iban a cambiar. Era el Dos de Diciembre , el día anterior se había convertido en la novia de Naruto. Aún parecía algo demasiado irreal. Cuando se tuvo que despedir de su novio y volver a la casa de su madre, ésta última notó de inmediato algo nuevo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - La miraba divertida.

- Nada, me acordé de algo - Se sonrojó.

Sasuke había logrado encubrirla, tal como se lo había pedido ese mismo día en la cocina. Su hermano no se molestó en preguntarle que había ocurrido, ya que por la expresión de Hinata , pudo adivinarla. Cuando ella lo miró, él no hizo más que mostrarle una amplia sonrisa de aprobación.

Al recordar eso, se sentía alegre. Sentía que por lo menos alguien su familia la apoyaba, pero lo cierto era que había pasado un día y no le había contado a nadie más. Decidió llamar a Sakura , ya que le había prometido que le avisaría si algo llegaba a ocurrir.

Agarró su celular y cuando se alistaba para marcar el número de su amiga, vio que tenía un mensaje. Se extrañó por no haberlo escuchado, pero después recordó que su teléfono estaba en el modo silencioso. Comenzó a dibujarse una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando leyó el mensaje de Naruto.

Apenas te vi ayer y ya te extraño. Te quiero mucho, hermosa.

Por unos momentos, se olvidó completamente del motivo que la había impulsado a tomar el celular, hasta que chocó en seco contra el presente y optó por responderle a su novio más tarde. No debía abandonar a sus amigos como una de sus prioridades, por lo que ellos debían saber la historia lo más pronto posible. Escuchaba el sonido de la llamada en espera, mientras aguardaba a que Sakura contestara.

- Justamente iba a llamarte - La Peli-rosa sonaba impresionada - Debe ser telepatía.

- No me digas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Cambió a un tono más serio.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? -Hinata optó por la intriga, dado que aún debía pensar en la manera de comunicar la noticia.

- Me estás poniendo ansiosa - Su voz delataba exactamente lo mismo.

- No sé como decirlo - Confesó.

- Haz lo de siempre, primero dilo de una vez y después cuentas los detalles.

- De acuerdo - Inhaló aire de manera audible - Ya no estoy soltera.

Al otro lado de la línea, un silencio sepulcral comenzó a inquietar a Hinata.

- ¿Sakura? - Comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que la llamada justamente se hubiera cortado, por lo que apartó el celular de su oreja para ver la pantalla.

- ¡DIOS SANTO, HINATA! - Los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban incluso aunque la peli-azul tuviera el celular apartado - ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡OH POR DIOS!

- Cálmate - Hinata volvió a acerca su teléfono cuando estuvo segura de que su amiga se había controlado. La reacción le había causado algo de risa.

- ¡No me puedes pedir eso! - Sakura aún estaba exaltada - ¡Tú con Naruto, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy!

- Me di cuenta - Bromeó.

- Hinata Hyuuga , dime ahora mismo como fue todo.

Intentó explicarle a Sakura de la manera más resumida posible, debido a que quería evadir los detalles más "cursis". Era la primera vez que Hinata tenía una relación y se sentía extraña hablando de eso.

- Es lo más tierno que he escuchado en la vida - Sakura parecía no contener la emoción cuando Hinata terminó de contarle su historia.

- ¿Es posible sentirse tan feliz, Sakura? - Su puso pensativa.

- Quisiera poder ir y abrazarte muy fuerte.

- Sonará raro, pero quiero que esta semana pase muy rápido - Hinata aún seguía con la mente por los cielos.

- Habla por ti - Sakura comenzó a reír - Oye, ¿te parece si hoy en la noche miramos una película? Quiero invitar a Sai y a Ino.

- Perfecto - Hinata estaba totalmente de acuerdo - Quiero contárselo a ellos también, como mis amigos, tienen derecho a ser de los primeros en saber.

- Entonces, prepárate. Ven a mi casa a las ocho y si puedes, trae algo para que comamos y no agonicemos de hambre.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche.

- Adiós, Hinata de Namikaze- Sakura amaba molestar a su amiga.

- Qué graciosa - Hinata sonó irónica, pero sonreía - Adiós - Cortó la llamada.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a la función "escribir mensaje" en su celular. En la parte de destinatario, puso el número de Naruto . Comenzó a redactar rápidamente la respuesta al mensaje anterior que le había mandado.

Yo te extraño más porque no dejo de pensar en ti. Eres de lo peor.

- ¡Por Dios, Hinata! - Ino cubría su boca con las manos, debido a la sorpresa.

- Estás tan grande - Sai se acercó a abrazarla de manera fraternal, mientras Hinata colocaba los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

Se había dedicado un buen rato a contarle a sus dos amigos como había ocurrido todo, desde la fiesta hasta lo que ocurrió en casa de su madre.

- Nunca pensé que me perdería tantas cosas por faltar a una fiesta - Ino aún no salía de la impresión.

- Ya ven, deben ir a los grandes eventos aunque estén al borde de un coma - Sakura comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Sasuke ya sabe que están oficialmente juntos, verdad? - Sai la miró, inquieto.

- Sí, de hecho, cuando volví de mi salida inesperada, se dio cuenta él mismo.

- ¿Además de él, somos los únicos que lo sabemos? - Ino miraba risueña a su amiga.

- Exacto - Asintió.

- Ya, somos parte oficial de la elite del instituto - No podían faltar los comentarios de Sai.

Las chicas comenzaron a burlarse de él, hasta que las bromas se apaciguaron y Ino empleó un tono más serio.

- ¿Cómo piensas decírselo a tu familia?

La respuesta pilló a Hinata con la guardia baja. Su expresión cambió al instante, pasando de la dicha a la preocupación.

- No lo sé - Bajó su vista al suelo.

- ¿Muy complicado? - Sai lucía preocupado.

- Bastante.

- ¿Por tu padre? - Sakura fue quién preguntó.

- Sí - Hinata suspiró - Mis hermanos no pondrán problema, sólo se volverán más protectores por el asunto de que es mi primer novio. Quiero pensar que mi mamá no se molestará, conoce a Naruto y espero que no lo rechace. Pero mi padre - Hizo una mueca - Es bastante crítico desde antes con los amigos de Sasuke, por lo que temo que no le agrade para nada la noticia.

- Naruto es diferente contigo - Ino escuchaba atentamente a su amiga.

- A mi padre eso no la va a convencer - El semblante de Hinata denotaba estrés - Va a pensar que Naruto va a ser una mala influencia para mí - Miró a sus amigos - Somos distintos en cuanto a nuestras vidas diarias, por lo que un posible cambio en la rutina hará que mi papá enloquezca.

- Tiene que conocerlo antes de opinar - Sakura hablaba mientras servía Coca-Cola en unos vasos.

- Es que precisamente me da miedo que cuando lo conozca, lo rechace aún más.

- ¿Por qué? - Sai no podía entender la manera en que funcionaban las cosas en la casa de Hinata.

- Es mi padre, creo que con eso digo todo - Puso sus manos en la cabeza, mientras sentía que su preocupación se manifestaba en una jaqueca.

Su grupo se acercó para darle un cálido abrazo grupal, intentando darle apoyo en medio de esa confusión que se armaba dentro de ella.

Deseaba con todo el corazón que la segmentación de su familia no provocara estragos en su relación con Naruto, pero la realidad de las cosas daba para indicar lo contrario.

Finalmente, los estudiantes del instituto debían retomar su ritmo de vida estudiantil para afrontar el comienzo del segundo semestre. Las exigencias aumentaban, así como la rigidez de las normas y códigos de conducta. Las cosas ya no serían tan calmadas como en el principio, por lo que a los alumnos no les convenía meter la pata en esas instancias. Hinata no sólo estaba inquieta por los desafíos que afrontaba en la parte académica, sino que también la ponía nerviosa pensar en cómo actuarían ella y Naruto en el instituto. Durante la semana previa, se la habían pasado hablando por celular o por Chat, pero no pudieron verse. Se la había pasado pensando en la manera más adecuada de comunicarle a su familia que tenía una relación, pero por sobre todo, meditaba sobre qué hacer respecto a la situación con su padre. Era increíble apreciar como una mala relación familiar puede llevar a complicaciones mayores. Le había pedido consejos a Sasuke, y él le rogaba que se tranquilizara y le decía que de alguna manera su padre terminaría aceptando a Naruto.

Hinata intentó mostrarse tranquila cuando llegó a su sala, saludando calurosamente a sus amigos. A pesar de haberlos visto hace poco, todo el tiempo sentía que los necesitaba al ser ellos uno de sus más grandes apoyos morales.

Las clases comenzaron de manera normal, hasta que llegó el primer receso. Hinata estaba conversando con su grupo, sentados sobre las mesas, cuando sintió que su celular vibraba. Lo sacó rápidamente del bolsillo de su mochila y se paralizó al ver que Naruto estaba llamándola.

- ¿Sí? - Hinata sintió que su voz mostraba nerviosismo.

- Hola - Naruto sonaba tan intranquilo como ella - ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

- Bastante bien - Sus amigos la miraban con un signo de interrogación tatuado en la expresión - ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

- Normal - Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchaban gritos y voces de otras personas del instituto - Hinata, voy a ir a verte.

- ¿Qué? - La peli-azul se alteró un poco.

- ¿Prefieres que no vaya? - Naruto sonó apenado.

- ¡No! - Se apresuró a contestarle, porque sí quería verlo - Es sólo que es extraño que por primera vez nos veamos en un lugar tan público desde que estamos juntos.

- Lo sé, pero no pensemos en eso, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo - Hinata intentó sonreír, obligándose a calmarse.

- Espérame a la salida de tu sala - Naruto cortó la llamada.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, a pesar de estar escuchando el silencio absoluto de su celular.

- ¿Hinata? - Sakura se acercó a ella, pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos para hacerla reaccionar.

- ¿Ah? - Podía jurar que durante un momento, se había olvidado de donde estaba.

- ¿Estás bien? - Sai la miraba con extrañeza.

- S-sí - No pudo evitar titubear.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Ino la miraba fijamente, esperando la respuesta.

- Me llamó Naruto - Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par - Dijo que ahora venía hacía acá y que me esperaba a la salida de la sala

- Hinata, primera cosa, cálmate - Sakura dirigió una mirada a las manos temblorosas de la peli-azul - Segunda cosa, ve ahora mismo a la salida o entre los tres te arrastramos.

- Es que estoy nerviosa.

- Todo va a estar bien - Ino la abrazó unos segundos - Son novios, no extraterrestres.

- Tienes razón - Hinata bajó de la mesa y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su sala, escuchaba los gritos de apoyo de sus amigos. Era muy afortunada al poder tenerlos a su lado.

Justamente cuando salió por la puerta y estuvo en el pasillo, vio a Naruto aproximarse hacia ella. Si mariposas era lo que sentían las personas cuando estaban nerviosas, entonces ella tenía todo un panal de abejas por dentro. Procuró calmarse, nada malo iba a ocurrir. Naruto la miró con una sonrisa, y eso bastó para tranquilizarla repentinamente. No, por supuesto que no iba a pasar nada desagradable, a su lado todo parecía estar bien. Como si fuera un instituto mutuo, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Naruto la alzó en el aire. Ese momento pareció durar mucho más que unos pocos segundos. Se tomaron las manos con fuerza y se quedaron mirando con alegría, pero por sobre todo, con amor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Naruto tenía sus ojos Azules brillando de alegría.

- Si te dijera feliz, sería poco - Hinata sonrió.

Naruto se aproximó para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Hinata cerró los ojos, sentía que su corazón iba a despegar por la velocidad de sus latidos.

- No siento como si estuviera en el instituto - Naruto rió - Ni siquiera le he echado un vistazo a la gente desde que estoy contigo.

- Yo tampoco - Confesó ella.

De hecho, se había olvidado de la existencia de más personas en el pasillo hasta que decidió dirigir una mirada periférica a su alrededor. Notó que Naruto hizo lo mismo. Varias personas los estaban observando, y al darse cuenta de que ellos los observaban, apartaban la vista rápidamente. Ambos soltaron una risa suave.

- No me incomoda en lo más mínimo - Naruto estaba calmado, sin soltar las manos de Hinata - ¿Y a ti?

Ella se acercó para rozar su nariz con la de Naruto.

- No me asusta el mundo cuando estoy contigo.

_**okokokok nox a este cap xDDD eeehh... etto... aaaaa sii!**_

_**sorry por eso de los tiempos esque... en la historia original ( de hp) los personajes se llevan por 1 semana o... por unos cuantos dias xDD y como naruto y hinata se llevan por casi 1 meess... aa no se... solo eraa esoo... que tenia que ser el 3 de dicimbre ^^ okokok golpeenme xDDD **_

_**Los reviews..: (Las personas alas que van dediacdos se sentiran importantes en.. 1..3 xD)**_

_**Lord Kami : hohohohohohohoohohohoho ( seeee wn soy sta. claus xDDD) ehhhh... hehehe los voy a matarr...^^ naaahhh... pero... lo voy a pensar...aunque... yo creo q es relativo xDDD por que si... ellas quieren van a morir pero.. sino... xDD okok byeee! tengo que estudiar para fisica y historia... :/**_

_**meyshibara-sama: sabes que? pienso como ...hacerlos sufrir... que lloren frente a mis ojos... huahuahauahua (risa malvada ;) naaahh... pero si los voy a hacer sufrir ... y mucho ;) pero... aayy no se.. los quiero matar pero... a la ves no :/**_

_**Saaaayoo!**_


	24. Inquietudes

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen ^^**_

_**Inquietudes:**_

La jornada del primer día ya había finalizado, por lo que los estudiantes salían en masas para volver a sus casas. Varios de ellos giraban la vista hacia la pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano, sin brindarle mayor importancia a los juicios visuales a los que estaban siendo sometidos. Naruto y Hinata estaban contentos y radiantes, sin darse cuenta, se habían habituado muy rápido a las miradas de los demás, concientes de que esa atención terminaría por acabarse con el paso de los días. Sasuke y Sakura iban hablando detrás de ellos, alegres al ver la felicidad de esas dos personas.

En un momento, dos chicas pasaron al lado de ellos. Hinata dirigió sus ojos hacia ellas, debido a que sentía que la miraban de manera más fija que el resto del instituto. Al reconocerlas, comprendió de inmediato la razón. Se trataba de Karin y Shion Esta última los observaba con una profunda molestia, y al percatarse de la mirada de la Peli-azul, apartó la vista. Karin hizo lo mismo, después de que Hinata notara su profunda expresión de rencor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Naruto no se había dado cuenta de aquel intercambio de miradas entre su novia y aquellas chicas, hasta que vio como Hinata las observaba atentamente.

- Nada - Sonrió. Le impresionó ver que no estaba alterada en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Te dijeron algo? - Naruto sonó algo más molesto.

- No - Hinata sonrió - No pasa nada.

- ¿Segura? - Se tranquilizó un poco más al notar la pasividad con que ella le hablaba.

- Completamente - Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Continuaron caminando normalmente hasta que llegó el punto en el que se tuvieron que despedir. Hinata continuó su camino junto a Sakura, porque Sasuke iba a almorzar a la casa de Naruto.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Sasuke? - Ahora que iban solas, sabía que podía tocar el tema.

Sakura se ruborizó al instante, sonriendo tímidamente.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Dios, nunca pensé que podrías llegar a encubrir tan mal las cosas, Haruno Sakura - Comenzó a reír - Bailaron juntos en la fiesta de Naruto toda la noche, apenas se encuentran comienzan a hablar como si no se hubieran visto en miles de años

- Ya, de acuerdo - Parecía resignada - No estoy segura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Conoces a tu hermano, Hinata - Le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia - No sé que pensará de mí, tal vez para él solo somos buenos amigos.

Hinata recordó lo que Naruto le había contado la noche de su fiesta. Sonrió.

- No lo creo - Se atrevió a decir.

- ¿Ah? -Sakura creyó haber escuchado mal.

- Observa con detenimiento, Sakura - Fue un consejo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y para sorpresa de Hinata, sólo faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños. Se había juntado con Naruto en un par de ocasiones y las cosas en el instituto iban de maravilla. Lo único que evitaba que todo fuera perfecto era que estaba cargada de deberes y exámenes, y además, el hecho de que aún no le había contado a nadie de su familia de su relación. Sasuke la convenció para que fuera un día a casa con él, para hablar el tema con su Madre. Él prometió estar ahí para convencer a Mikoto de que Hinata iba a estar bien.

Cuando la menor de los Hyugga Uchiha le pidió a su madre que se sentaran para discutir un tema importante, Mikoto la miró con sospecha. Se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor, acompañados por Sasuke. La Señora Uchiha se sentó al frente de sus dos hijos, inquieta.

- ¿Se han metido en algún lío? - Las suposiciones abundaban en su cabeza, sin saber por cual optar.

- Increíblemente, no - Sasuke sonrió, contrastando con el ambiente algo tenso del ambiente.

- ¿Entonces por qué tanta intriga?

- Mamá- Hinata intentó calmarse, para poder decirle todo de la mejor manera posible - No quiero que te enojes conmigo, sabes que te quiero mucho y que confío mucho en ti.

- ¿Te persigue la policía? - Mikoto se puso pálida.

- ¡Dios santo, no! - Hinata se sobresaltó y Sasuke no pudo contener la risa.

- No perdía nada con preguntar - Su Madre se encogió de hombros.

- Dile de una vez - Sasuke la miró, pasivo.

- De acuerdo - Miró a su madre a los ojos - Estoy saliendo con un chico.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó al segundo.

- Esto... - Ese era el momento que había tratado de evadir todo el tiempo - Lo conoces muy bien.

- Dime el nombre, Hinata.

- Es Naruto, mamá- Sasuke se adelantó a su hermana y respondió con toda la calma del mundo. Hinata lo miró atónita.

Mikoto los observó de reojo y comenzó a reír. Sus hijos se extrañaron por la reacción, especialmente Hinata.

- Ya me habían puesto nerviosa - Mikoto se calmó - Cielos, pensé que estaban metidos en redes de narcotráfico o algo así.

- ¿No estás enojada? - Hinata prefería asegurarse.

- ¡Claro que no! - Le dirigió una honesta sonrisa - Me agrada Naruto, confío en él.

- Te lo dije - Sasuke miró a su hermana.

- Vaya, mamá - Hinata pudo relajarse - Me alegra tanto que no estés molesta, pero... ¿Cómo se lo digo a papá?

Su madre cambió de expresión, poniéndose algo tensa.

- No lo sé - Admitió - Decirle a tus hermanos no será problema, han hablado con Naruto y les simpatiza mucho, pero Hiashi es un tema distinto. Sabes que es complicado para esto.

- Lo tengo claro - Hinata volvió a estresarse - No quiero tener una relación a escondidas de el.

- Tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano - Sasuke sabía perfectamente la manera en que su padre manejaba las cosas desde el divorcio.

- Supongo que lo aceptará tarde - Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, con resignación.

se quedaron en silencio, mientras meditaban sobre el asunto. Era verdaderamente complicado razonar con Hiashi, debido a que desde que se divorció se había vuelto una de las personas con mente más cerrada que podían conocer. Se encasillaba en sus ideas y parecía que no había forma de contradecirlo.

Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Hinata, sin embargo, a ella le pasaba inadvertido este hecho. Estaba más concentrada en tratar de buscar la forma de comunicarle a su papá sobre Naruto. Varias veces había hablado con integrantes de su familia, incluyendo a la mayoría de sus hermanos mayores, quienes ya se daban por enterados de la noticia. Aún así, seguía muy inquieta y sin saber que hacer. Era irónico ver el cambio de su padre. Cuando era pequeña, y le parecía un gigante, siempre estaba sonriente y despreocupado. Desde que comenzó a vivir con el, no paraba de darle vueltas a los mismos asuntos. Hinata sabía que gran parte de la culpa también la tenía ella, debido al descontrol que sufría en otra etapa de su vida.

Esa tarde se juntaba con Naruto, dado que era el único tiempo libre que les quedaba. Los exámenes comenzaban a agobiarlos, sobre todo a él, debido que salía antes de clases por ser de cuarto año. Apenas lo vio, fue rápidamente a darle un fuerte abrazo. Naruto la sostuvo durante varios segundos, sintiendo el dulce olor a fresas que Hinata tenía en el cabello.

- Hueles muy bien - Naruto se apartó un poco de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? - Puso una mueca - Debe ser el cambio de shampoo.

- No me digas - Se aproximó al rostro de Hinata para darle un lento y apasionado beso en los labios.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que se alejaron levemente para mirarse a los ojos.

- Ya no queda casi nada para tu cumpleaños - Le tomó una mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- Lo sé - Hinata suspiró.

- ¿Qué harás al final? - Naruto adoptó una expresión mas seria. Sabía perfectamente del problema que Hinata tenía con respecto a su padre

- Creo que voy a hacer dos celebraciones. Una será en casa de mi papá, solo van a estar mis amigos y gente de mi clase. Quiero convencerlo de que también quiero estar con mi mamá, así que haría algo junto con Sasuke y por supuesto, tú también irías.

- De acuerdo - Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía convencido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Hinata se dio cuenta al instante.

- Es solo que no me gusta ver que lo nuestro te causa problemas así, incluso tienes que arreglártelas para tu cumpleaños, no me parece justo - La mirada de Naruto era de tristeza.

- No digas eso - Hinata detestaba verlo apenado - Saldremos de esto de alguna manera, ¿si? - Miró a Naruto fijamente - ¿Confías en mí? - El asintió.

- Te quiero, Hinata - Se acercó para besarla una vez más.

Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas cambiaran, más que nunca. Si tan solo las situaciones no fueran tan complicadas, podría estar con Naruto con total libertad. Intentaba infundirse valor, creer que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Llevaba poco tiempo junto a Naruto, pero si que llevaba varios meses con él dentro de su cabeza. Se negaba a perderlo por culpa de factores externos a ellos.

Cuando se terminó el beso, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

- Hace tiempo que no veía este collar - Tomó entre sus manos el regalo que su madre le había dado hace tantos meses.

- Siempre lo llevo puesto, solo que hay ocasiones en que me lo tapo con la ropa.

- ¿Era una especie de broche, verdad? - Naruto comenzó a observarlo detenidamente, intentando buscar algún botón oculto en él.

- Sí, pero no tiene nada - Hinata se alteró repentinamente e intentó quitárselo de las manos. Pero era tarde, Naruto ya había logrado abrirlo y dentro del corazón de plata, vio una pequeña foto de ellos dos, besándose.

Hinata se sonrojó mientras contemplaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Naruto al observar la fotografía.

- Es una de las primeras que nos sacamos - Parecía pensativo - ¿Por qué no querías que la viera?

- Es que me daba vergüenza - Hinata estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué? - Naruto comenzó a reír despacio - Es un detalle tierno.

- ¿De verdad? - Ella rogaba que el rubor de sus mejillas desapareciera pronto.

Naruto asintió y volvió a cerrar el broche. Abrazó a Hinata, quedándose ambos en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Hinata? - Él hablaba bajo, como si temiera quebrar la calma del momento.

- ¿Qué? - Le relajaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de Naruto.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta - Se enderezó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Es algo malo? - Se asustó un poco.

- No, quiero decir, espero que para ti no lo sea - Sonrió.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Comenzó a imaginar una amplia variedad de preguntas.

- Quería saber si es que querías conocer a mis padres - Naruto mantuvo su mirada fija - No quiero que sientas que estás obligada, por eso prefiero...

- Sí quiero - Hinata lo interrumpió.

- ¿De verdad? No tienes que decirme que sí por la fuerza, Hinata.

- No - Hablaba apresuradamente - Quiero conocerlos, estoy siendo completamente sincera.

- ¿Segura? - Naruto seguía analizando su expresión.

- Cien por ciento - Sonrió - ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Puedes mañana? - Ella asintió - Tiene que ser después de las siete, a esa hora llegan del trabajo.

- Ahí estaré, te lo prometo - Una duda pareció surgir dentro de Hinata - Espera, ¿ellos ya saben de mí, verdad?

- Por supuesto - Naruto ahora lucía más risueño.

- ¿Qué les has contado? - Lo observó con curiosidad.

- Que eres la mujer más horrible que he conocido en el mundo entero - Hinata fingió estar molesta y le propinó un golpe en el brazo mientras se alejaba. Inmediatamente, él la tomó por un brazo para obligarla a regresar a su lado, propinándole un beso.

En su mente, comenzaba a imaginar como eran sus suegros. Se preguntaba si es que serían muy parecidos a su novio. Lo que más temía era la impresión que se llevarían de ella. ¿Sería la primera novia a la cuál Naruto llevaba para que los conociera formalmente? ¿Encajaría con el tipo de mujer que ellos esperaban para su hijo?

Para resolver esas y más interrogantes, debería esperar hasta poner un pie en la casa de Naruto y enfrentarse a ellos.

_**Gomen Nasai! **_

_**siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pero.. he tenido muchos examenes, ma encima tengo una relacion en secreto ... xDD y esta f*ck pagina no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta :/yo creo que en la tarde o... mañana puedo subir otro capitulo :/ ^_^**_


	25. Presentación

_**Disclaimer:Ni los personajes de naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro! ¬¬ no como la educación... ^^**_

_**Presentación:**_

Hinata estaba parada en una calle cercana al centro de la ciudad, luciendo bastante concentrada y sin parecer percatarse de lo ocurría a su alrededor. Bastantes cosas pasaban por su mente. Esperaba a Naruto, ya que habían acordado juntarse ahí para que más tarde ella lo acompañara a su casa. Pensar en eso le provocaba escalofríos, dado que conocería a sus padres. Detestaba ese nerviosismo que estaba desatado dentro de ella ante este hecho.

Comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, sin poder evitar revisar la hora en su celular cada tres minutos, como si fuese algo hecho de manera inconsciente. Sentía su pulso resonar contra sus tímpanos, señal de que estaba al borde un ataque cardíaco. No se imaginaba como sería cuando estuviera en frente de la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

Había hablado con sus amigos sobre lo que le esperaba esa tarde, dejando de lado el tema de su cumpleaños. Todos le habían dicho que se mantuviera tan tranquila como pudiera, aunque era obvio que estaba fallando en el intento.

Le había dicho a su padre que iba la casa de Sakura, y el pareció creerle. Cuando se ofreció para pasarla a buscar, le dijo que la señora Haruno pasaría a dejarla. Por lo tanto, tenía una buena cantidad de horas para intentar entablar una relación amistosa con sus suegros.

Quizás la razón de su nerviosismo era la impresión que se llevarían de ella, ya que lo que menos quería era que la rechazaran, de lo contrario, los problemas se duplicarían. Se preguntaba como serían: cortantes, fríos, conservadores, amistosos… Intentaba imaginar todos los escenarios posibles.

Sintió que alguien la abrazaba, rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás. Sonrió al reconocerlo y se giró para mirarlo de frente.

- Hola - Naruto le mostró una impecable sonrisa y se acercó para besarla.

Por un instante, Hinata olvidó el motivo de sus inquietudes hasta que su novio sacó el tema a flote.

-¿Preparada? - Le dirigió una mirada a modo de analizarla.

-Sí - Su voz salió temblorosa.

-¿De verdad? - Naruto se dio cuenta de eso, y le dirigió una mirada a las manos de Hinata-Demonios, Hinata, estás temblando.

- Lo siento - Se sonrojó - Estoy nerviosa.

- Yo también - Admitió - Pero todo saldrá bien, mis papás no muerden.

- Que consuelo - Hinata rió de manera extraña, todo debido al nudo que sentía en el estomago.

- Vamos - Naruto le tomó la mano y ella dejó que la llevara, no sabía donde vivía.

En el camino,Naruto intentaba hablar con Hinata sobre cualquier otro tema, tomando en cuenta la presión que sentía su novia por lo que se avecinaba. Trataba de hacer bromas para calmar la tensión que se sentía, por que aunque no lo parecía, el también tenía miedo.

- Naruto… - Hinata sonó algo avergonzada - ¿A tu mamá le gustan los accesorios?

- ¿Qué? - La miró con extrañeza - Sí, eso creo… ¿A qué va la pregunta?

- Promete que no te vas a reír - Hinata le dirigió una mirada cohibida y sacó de su pequeño bolso un paquete de regalo.

Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su novia.

- Dijiste que no te reirías - Hinata bajó la vista.

- No, Hinata, es solo que no pensé que tendrías en cuenta un detalle así - Intentaba apaciguar su risa - No te ofendas - La abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Lo ves? Ahora me siento ridícula.

- Hinata, creo que es el detalle más tierno del mundo - La miró a los ojos, con serenidad - Si a mis padres no les agradas, algo raro tienen en su cabeza.

- No pude comprarle nada a tu papá, espero que no se moleste…

No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

- No importa, de verdad - Notó la expresión seria de Hinata - Anda, no te estreses tanto por esto - Pasó su brazo por su cintura, para ir abrazado a ella.

- Es que no quiero que hayan más problemas - Suspiró.

- No tengas miedo - Le dio un beso en su cabeza.

Hinata aún continuaba tensa, contrastando con el ánimo de la persona que tenía al lado.

- Sonríe - Naruto se quedó mirándola fijamente - No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Hinata sonrió un poco ante el tono insinuativo que empleó su novio.

- Esto - Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su punto débil, el cuello.

Hinata comenzó a reírse de manera enloquecida, mientras intentaba apartar las manos de Naruto. Sus esfuerzos eran en vano, su novio era más rápido y no había manera de que la soltara. En un momento sintió que perdía el equilibrio debido a las carcajadas y Naruto se detuvo en ese instante.

- Mucho mejor - Sonaba conforme por la reacción de su novia.

- Te odio - Hinata aún continuaba riéndose suavemente, mientras intentaba recobrar su respiración normal.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Naruto sonó desafiante, mientras se detenía y la tomaba de la cintura, acercándola a él.

- Sí - Hinata sintió su voz débil. En parte era por el agotamiento de las cosquillas, y también por la proximidad que tenía con Naruto. No entendía que hacía para tener ese efecto sobre ella.

- ¿Segura? - La miraba fijamente a los ojos. Hinata amaba esos ojos Azules, eran tan brillantes y sinceros, como si fueran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

- La verdad es que te quiero - Sonrió.

- Lo que pasa es… - Naruto se aproximó hasta quedar a unos cuantos milímetros de la boca de ella, susurrando despacio - Que yo te quiero más.

Naruto sacó una llave de su bolsillo para abrir el portón exterior que rodeaba su casa. Hinata se quedó mirando la estructura, totalmente estupefacta. La casa era de dos pisos, pero su diseño era tan moderno que era complicado de describir. Podía jurar que era la casa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Él se percató de esto ya que cuando le dirigió la mirada ella contemplaba su casa con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Naruto frunció el ceño.

- Es que tu casa es realmente linda - Hinata sonrió, aún maravillada.

- Gracias - Se sonrojó.

Tomó la mano de Hinata, pero ella se quedó petrificada al pensar en lo que aguardaba detrás de la puerta.

- Vamos, sin miedo - Hablaba en voz baja con ella.

- De acuerdo - Parecía que intentaba tranquilizarse.

Ambos llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa, y Naruto buscó otra llave con la cuál abrió. Hinata respiró hondo mientras ingresaba junto a su novio. Si la estructura ya impactaba desde afuera, por dentro, era aún más deslumbrante. Era una casa que estaba completamente amueblada de manera que parecía uno de esos hogares que mostraban en la televisión, más precisamente en los comerciales. Todo estaba completamente iluminado y el ambiente resultaba bastante cálido.

Naruto guió a Hinata hasta una habitación que ella identificó rápidamente como la cocina. Ahí estaba una mujer de estatura media y cabello claro, que parecía concentrada mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de la alacena.

- Mamá - La mujer levantó automáticamente la vista y al ver a Hinata al lado de su hijo, le dirigió una sonrisa carismática. La pelirroja repentinamente se sintió embargada por la paz que le transmitía ese rostro amable - Ella es Hinata.

- Mucho Gusto - La madre de Naruto se aproximó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla - Mi nombre es Kushina, pero si quieres puedes darme algún apodo.

- El gusto es mío - Hinata sonrió, relajada. Era como si algo en el entorno la hubiese rodeado de tal forma que olvidó los nervios.

- Déjame ir a buscar al papá de Naruto - Caminó rápidamente hasta que llegó a una escalera cercana, hablando en voz fuerte para hacerse escuchar - ¡Minato! ¡Naruto ya llegó!

- Voy - Una voz masculina contestó desde el segundo piso.

Kushina volvió hacia donde estaba la pareja, observando a Hinata con una gran sonrisa. Ella pudo percatarse que los detalles en la cara de esa mujer eran idénticos a los de su hijo. Ya había encontrado una primera similitud física. También comenzó a pensar que la honestidad de su sonrisa era algo que también le había heredado a Naruto.

Unos pasos se escucharon en la escalera y unos segundos más tarde, un hombre alto, con cabello Rubio se encontró con ellos. A primera vista, Hinata se quedó impactada por el increíble parecido en los ojos y el cabello que tenía con su novio.

- Tú debes ser Hinata - Se aproximo para darle un amistoso saludo - Soy Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto.

- Mucho gusto, señor - Se sentía algo torpe al no saber como llamarlo.

- Escoge un apodo a tu gusto - Se impresionó por la amabilidad de aquellas dos personas.

- En unos minutos más vamos a servir la cena, ¿te gustan los fideos, Hinata? - Kushina se dirigió a ella con tono maternal.

- Sí, me encantan - Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Avisen cuando todo esté listo, quiero mostrarle el resto de la casa a Hinata - Naruto sonaba relajado.

- De acuerdo - Kushina retornó a la cocina.

- ¿Eres hermana de Sasuke? - Minato le hablaba de tal modo que ella no sentía que la interrogaba, sino que le dirigía la palabra como si fueran conocidos desde siempre. Solamente asintió - Te pareces mucho a él.

- Me lo han dicho antes - Sonó tímida.

- Es que es la verdad, son como clones - Minato rió, ahora mirando a su hijo - Ve a mostrarle la casa para que se acomode, ya los llamaremos.

- De acuerdo - Naruto jaló a Hinata suavemente de la mano para que subiera la escalera con él.

Una vez que llegaron al segundo piso, Naruto la llevó hacia una habitación que estaba decorada de manera muy sencilla, donde predominaban los tonos Naranjos.

- ¿Esta es tu habitación? - Hinata la analizó detenidamente.

- Sí - Naruto lucía cohibido - Perdona el desorden.

- ¿Qué desorden? - Comenzó a reír - Mi habitación es peor.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué te parecieron mis padres?

- Son las personas más amables que he visto en el mundo - Lo dijo de corazón - Y Dios, te pareces tanto a ellos, sobre todo a tu madre.

- Eso es lo primero que todos notan - Rió con suavidad.

- Pero tus ojos son iguales a los de tu Papá.

- Es verdad - Aceptó - Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo le darás tu regalo?

- No lo sé, quizás es mejor a que espere para otra ocasión, hasta conseguirle uno a tu padre también- Hinata no estaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo frente a sus suegros y parecer una maleducada.

- Está bien - De pronto, pareció recordar algo - Ven - Estiró su mano - Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Hinata se acercó para estrechar su mano con la de él. La llevó hasta lo que parecía ser su closet, y al abrir la puerta, corroboró su primera impresión. Sin embargo, Naruto ignoró la ropa y sacó desde el fondo un montón de fotos.

- Fui a imprimirlas - Se la mostró con una sonrisa.

Hinata se asomó para poder verlas mejor. En todas ellas, aparecían los dos juntos en distintos momentos. Pudo recordar perfectamente todos, cada segundo que había vivido junto a Naruto con tan solo ver esas imágenes.

- Son hermosas - Abrazó a su novio, mientras le quitaba las fotos de las manos - ¿Puedo quedarme con algunas?

- Claro. Puedes elegirlas ahora.

- De acuerdo - Comenzó a observarlas detenidamente. No tenía idea sobre cuál elegir, le gustaban todas. Sin embargo, tomó cuatro que se convirtieron en sus preferidas - Me quedo con éstas.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial?

- No lo sé, simplemente quiero tenerlas y colocarlas en algún lugar bonito - Lo miró pensativa.

- Mas vale que no las arrojes a la basura - Naruto le quitó el resto de las fotos que no había escogido y volvió a guardarlas en su closet.

- Eres un tarado - Sonrió y se aproximó a él para besarlo lentamente.

Era increíble la manera en que la vida daba vueltas. Hinata estaba junto a Naruto, ambos en aquella casa, como novios. Eran visiones que parecían irreales hace unos meses, pero que ahora formaban parte de la realidad que ambos aceptaban encantados y dichosos.

- ¡Naruto, Hinata! - Un gritó se escuchó desde el primer piso, correspondiendo a la voz de Kushina - La cena está lista.

- ¡Ya vamos! - Naruto respondió en voz alta, separándose de los labios de Hinata a regañadientes.

_**Etto... Sorry por no haber actualizado por 3 meses o algo así... .**_

_**pero la pagina no me dejaba actualizar , aparte tambien estaba algo corta de tiempo,pero ahora el segundo semestre se hace mas relajado... así que ahora si voy a cumplir las prometidas actualizaciones SEMANALES! ^^**_

_**peroo... alomejor actualizo este martes o miercoles ^^ como esta semana kishimoto-sama va a revelar la verdadera identidad de tobi! :D **_

_**ya no los aburro mas byee! Amaterasu! -_***_


	26. Preparativos

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen Solo soy una pobre chica que le gusta el anime :D**_

Un pequeño reloj colgado de la pared indicaba que eran las diez en punto. Hinata y Naruto estaban tendidos sobre la cama de la habitación, sin hacer nada más que hablar o mirarse. La cena que se había suscitado en el comedor había sido un gran momento ante los ojos de Hinata, dando por concluido que no tenía dudas sobre la tremenda calidad humana de los padres de Naruto. Eran personas tan auténticas que parecía que hablaban anteponiendo siempre la verdad. Observando a su novio, se daba cuenta que él era exactamente igual a ellos. Era increíble pensar que personas tan fantásticas pasaran desapercibidas, o en su caso, ocultas.

Estando juntos, charlaban sobre variados temas, pasando de una categoría a otra sin previo aviso.

—¿Cuál es el recuerdo más feliz que tienes de tu infancia? —Hinata lo contempló con una sonrisa, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su mejilla.

—Déjame pensarlo —ambos hablaban en voz baja, como si estuvieran en un momento absolutamente pacífico—. Definitivamente, cuando fuimos a Canadá con mis padres y mi padrino —esbozó una sonrisa con aires nostálgicos —¿El tuyo?

—Es sencillo —Hinata intentó no ponerse emocional—. Todas las navidades que tuvimos en familia, antes del asunto del divorcio —suspiró, luchando por no sucumbir ante viejos recuerdos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, y con una mano la atrajo hacia él para poder abrazarla con suavidad. Hinata intentaba mantenerse entera, odiaba la manera en que la demolía hablar de eso. Sabía que tendría que superarlo, el problema era encontrar la forma. Se apartó un poco de Naruto, quedando sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Sigues hablando con tu padrino? —Hinata optó por continuar la charla.

—No —Naruto se puso serio, sus ojos Azules repentinamente desvanecieron su brillo—. Falleció hace dos años.

Hinata se sintió estúpida, intentó cambiar el tema precisamente para no apenarlo, pero ya lo había logrado con creces.

—Lo siento —sonó arrepentida.

—No importa —Naruto intentó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedó meditando una idea durante unos segundos, como si tuviera tal envergadura que no se podía expresar fácilmente con palabras—. Me enseñó muchas cosas, no sé qué habría hecho sin él. Era un gran hombre.

—No lo dudo —Hinata lo miraba fijamente, demostrando que todo lo que le decía venía directamente de corazón —. Se nota que en tu familia, son personas muy nobles y honestas.

—No estoy tan seguro —hizo una mueca—. No parezco haber heredado esas cualidades.

—No es cierto —Hinata se impresionaba ante las palabras de Naruto—. Mírame —él obedeció, y una vez que tuvo sus ojos contemplando los de Hinata, pareció quedarse absorto en pensamientos—. Eres una hermosa persona, nunca lo dudes. Naruto, eres alguien tan honesto y valioso que agradezco haber podido conocerte. ¿La vida es rara, verdad? Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien aquí, jamás pensé como resultaría todo por un simple cambio. ¿Pero esa es la idea no? La vida es inesperada, es como si no supieras que viene con cada día, porque a cada instante puede ocurrir algo, la cosa más mínima, sin que nos demos cuenta—tomó su mano con fuerza—. No quiero desperdiciar ni un día, porque nunca sabes lo que pueda venir. Y ahora que estoy contigo, que estamos juntos, no toleraría el hecho de continuar sin ti.

Como un impulso mutuo, se acercaron para darse un prolongado beso. Les quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos, porque sabían que a partir de ese momento tendrían que esperar lo que viniera. Cuando se distanciaron un poco, Hinata lo contempló con una tímida sonrisa.

—Siéntete afortunado, no suelo expresar mucho cariño con palabras.

—Da igual, me siento afortunado desde que te conozco.

Las palabras de Naruto pillaron a Hinata con la guardia baja, por lo que su sonrisa se apagó y se puso pensativa. Un silencio de varios segundos se produjo entre los dos.

—¿Qué pasa?— Naruto sonaba impaciente.

—Nada —Hinata lo observó fijamente—. Es que de verdad te quiero, Naruto. A veces me asusta.

—A veces a mí también me da miedo, ya sabes…Es como si temiera que de un momento a otro, te vayas —sus ojos ahora demostraban el temor que estaba describiendo —. No sé qué hiciste, Hinata, jamás he sentido algo así antes.

—No me voy a ir, a menos que algo nos divida.

La mirada de ambos delataba inquietud. Se sentían temerosos por lo que el camino les deparaba, por los obstáculos que tendrían que enfrentar. Simplemente, decidieron que tendrían que luchar para permanecer juntos, guiados por los más profundos deseos de sus corazones.

El sonido del celular de Hinata cortó de golpe el silencio que había en la habitación. La Peli-Azul tomó su celular con impaciencia y vio que su Padre estaba llamándola. Miró a Naruto con pánico.

—¿Qué le digo? —su voz estaba plagada de nervios.

—Dile que estás con Sasuke, y que te van a ir dejar en unos minutos —Naruto inventó cualquier mentira en medio de la inquietud.

Hinata contestó el teléfono, esperando no escuchar a su madre alarmada.

—¿Papá? —intentaba ocultar el miedo, disfrazándolo con tranquilidad.

—Hinata —Hiashi sonaba molesto al pronunciar el nombre de su hija—, ya son las diez, por Dios, mañana tienes clases y además, es tu cumpleaños.

—Lo siento —comenzó a estresarse debido al tono de su Padre—. Es que me he quedado conversando con Sasuke después de la cena y se me ha pasado la hora sin darme cuenta.

—Ven a casa —sonó como una orden.

—Está bien, me iré —su voz mostraba malhumor—. Adiós —colgó rápidamente y guardó con poca delicadeza su celular dentro del bolso.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que una jaqueca se estaba sembrando en su cerebro. Naruto la miró con gesto apenado.

—Detesto cuando se pone así —en el fondo, sabía que no tenía más remedio que resignarse.

—Le diré a mis padres que tenemos que ir a dejarte —Hinata asintió sin muchos ánimos. No quería irse de la casa de los Namikaze, era un ambiente contrastante con el que había en su propio hogar. Con ellos, todo parecía ser muy pacífico, y con su Padre, todo se tornaba muy tenso.

Ambos se levantaron para bajar al primer piso, pero antes de traspasar la puerta de la habitación, Naruto hizo que Hinata se girara hacia el con un rápido movimiento para besarla.

—Todo va a estar bien —le dijo cuándo separaron sus labios—. Mañana nos veremos, es el gran día—sonrió.

—Al menos podremos vernos en el instituto y pasado mañana en casa de mi Mamá —intentaba conformarse con la idea, pero aun así, detestaba tener que ocultarse para estar con Naruto.

—Pronto resolveremos todo, ahora vamos a dejarte antes de que tu Papá piense que te secuestraron.

Durante el primer receso, Naruto bajó rápidamente la escalera junto a Sasuke para dirigirse a la sala de Hinata. Entraron con mucha calma, localizándola en la parte del fondo, sentada junto a sus amigos. Les daba la espalda a ambos, mientras conversaba animadamente con su grupo. Sakura fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo a su amiga, los chicos le hicieron señas para que no dijera nada.

Entonces, Sasuke fue el primero en acercarse a su hermana. Aprovechando que estaba distraída, le tapó los ojos con las manos. Hinata comenzó a tantearlas para intentar reconocer a las persona.

—Sasuke, siempre reconozco tus gigantescas manos —Hinata comenzó a reír. Sasuke dejó que pudiera ver y cuando su hermana se volteó para saludarlo, él le dio un apretado abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, enana —Hinata lo golpeó en la cabeza al haber empleado ese apodo.

—De todas formas he crecido —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Si te refieres a estatura… —Sasuke hizo una mueca, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su hermana menor.

Hinata giró sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto. Se acercaba a ella con pasos rápidos, llevando sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Feliz cumpleaños —sonrió, extendiendo lentamente sus brazos hasta que vio que en una de sus manos, Naruto llevaba un regalo.

—¡Naruto, gracias!—Hinata exhibió una amplia sonrisa, tomando el regalo y abrazando a su novio con fuerza.

Se besaron de manera tierna, hasta que escucharon que las personas presentes comenzaban a molestarlos.

—Guarden el romanticismo para otra ocasión —Sasuke puso una sonrisa burlona mientras la pareja se sonrojaba.

—Eres increíble, Sasuke —Hinata hablaba con ironía.

—Ya lo tengo asumido.

—Sigue soñando —Hinata sonreía al ver a las personas que quería reunidas en el mismo lugar.

—Chicos, ¿quieren pastel? —Sakura les exhibió lo poco que quedaba de una torta de chocolate, la preferida de Hinata.

—¿Te compraron un pastel? —Sasuke miraba a su hermana con los ojos abiertos.

—Fue idea de ellos —señaló a su grupo, como si los acusara de un crimen.

—Tienen suerte, después de que le cantamos a Hinata toda la clase comenzó a devorarlo —Ino hablaba en forma amistosa—. Aprovechen, no sean tímidos.

—Bueno, sólo para no decepcionarlos —Sasuke se sirvió pastel y comenzó a devorarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—¡Dios santo, Sasuke! Por lo menos intenta respirar mientras comes —todos los presentes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la expresión del aludido, el cual tenía las mejillas infladas debido a la cantidad de comida que había metido en su boca.

Sasuke se acabó el pastel en menos de dos minutos, cuando Naruto apenas había comenzado a comerlo. (N/A: sé que no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad de Sasuke pero es que me da mucha riza imaginármelo así XDD)

Hinata llegó a su casa, con más de una hora de atraso. Le había dicho a su Padre que iría al centro con Sasuke, pero la verdad era que se había quedado con Naruto después de la salida. Ante la preocupación de Hiashi, optó por calmarlo prometiéndole que llegaría antes que sus invitados. Cuando estuvo en casa, encontró a su Padre preparando unos detalles. Había pedido permiso especialmente ese día al tratarse del cumpleaños de su única hija.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bastante bien —sonrió al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con su hermano y Naruto en la mañana—. En el instituto, toda la clase me saludó y en un momento, el profesor de Física me hizo pasar adelante para una interrogación sorpresa. Escribió un ejercicio en la pizarra y mientras intentaba hacerlo, escuché que detrás de mí todos comenzaban a cantar la canción del cumpleaños. Me di vuelta y Sakura con Sai y Ino me habían comprado una torta para festejarme —la alegría la embargaba al pensar en la molestia que se dieron sus amigos al presentar semejante detalle.

—Qué considerados —Hiashi mostraba una amplia sonrisa—. Te deben querer mucho —de pronto, recordó algo— ¿Sasuke te saludó?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —por motivos obvios, prefería saltarse el detalle de que además, fue acompañado—. Me abrazó y bueno… terminó comiéndose a la velocidad de la luz un pedazo del pastel.

—No me sorprende —Hiashi puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía al jardín. (N/A: más blancos todavía XDD)

Hinata la siguió y vio que afuera estaban varias mesas unidas, junto con sillas que su Padre debió haber sacado del interior de la casa. Además, montones de comida yacían sobre las mesas de manera organizada. Junto con eso, había varios globos tirados en el piso, agregando un toque casual. Era exactamente lo que Hinata quería, algo muy sencillo para estar con su clase ese día. Se puso nostálgica al pensar que iban a faltar personas esenciales. Pensó en su Madre, en Sasuke, en el resto de sus hermanos…y por sobre todo, en Naruto.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Hiashi esperaba impaciente el juicio de su hija.

—Me gusta mucho, Papá —dirigió una última mirada a la decoración—. Muchas gracias.

— ¿A qué hora llegan todos?

—A las cuatro —observó su celular—. Son las tres y media, así que todo está bien.

—De acuerdo, ve a sacarte el uniforme —ambos ingresaron a la casa.

Hinata subió a su habitación, sin intenciones de hacerse grandes arreglos. Abrió su closet para sacar una polera, y al hacerlo, vio que unas fotografías cayeron. Sonrió, ya sabía de qué se trataba. Era ese el lugar que había escogido para ocultar las fotos donde aparecía con Narut

_**YIOOO MINNA! **_

_**Siento mucho haber estado Casi 4 meses sin actualizar :$ pero mi pc se averió, y tampoco tenía wi fi T_T y justo cuando todo estaba resuelto ESTA FUCKING PAGINA NO ME DEJABA ACTUALIZAR! :'( pero.. ahora si ( se que los he dicho muchas veces ya ) pero desde ahora si que habrán actualizaciones semanales! Gracias a que he salido de vacaciones :D al fin ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que me dejan reviews :D ^^ el próximo lunes subo el siguiente cap ^^ Sayoo! :D**_


End file.
